Azumanga Daioh Gets Real
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Somehow the Azumanga Girls end up in the Real World IT'S DONE!
1. Part 1

-1**Hi All, this next fic that I'm starting had been in my head for a while. how many of you Remember the movie 'Fat Albert' About some characters from an old cartoon show who end up in the real world to help this girl with her problem. Well I've decided to do something like that...only with an Azumanga Twist...with that said...**

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 1**

Los Angeles California, sunny days, fun beaches, a lot of entertaining things to do. But for one 14 year old girl from Tennessee, it wasn't paradise...

It was Kassie's first day of school, she didn't know anyone and she really hoped that she didn't get on anyone's bad side. She looked all around and she got more nervous, she saw a group of kids skateboarding down some stair's rails.

She also noticed another group of kids who seemed to be dancing to some techno music. (Kassie preferred Carrie Underwood herself actually)

She also noticed yet another group of kids who seemed to be concentrating on their textbooks. As a Goth Girl sitting under a tree. "There is no way I am going to fit in here." She thought.

------------------------------------

Kassie came out of the registration office with her class schedule. She noticed that she had math for 1st period. As she walked she didn't notice someone bump into her which caused her to drop her backpack spilling her supplies all over the floor. "HEY WATCH IT!!!!!" the person she bumped into said.

"I'm sorry." Kassie said as she picked up her stuff. When she looked up, she saw that it was the group of skateborders. "Well look boys, looks like we got a newbie." Kassie just closed her eyes and sighed. "Please, I don't want any trouble, it's already hard for me to adjust to a new school okay."

"Hey we understand how you feel, in fact we'll help you get to your first class." one of the boys said." Kassie sighed in relief. "Maybe this wont be so bad after all." She thought. "Thank you um..."

"Call me Nails." he said. Nails seemed to be a little tall, he had blond shaggy hair was wearing an earring. "This is Flyer and the other one is Otter." Kassie just nodded her head. "Um nice to meet you. My name is Kassie Lynn and I'm from Tennessee."

"Oh wow that's where you have like, all that country music and farms right?" Flyer said. "Well actually there is more to Tennessee that all that..." Kassie just stared at them. "So can you tell me where the Math and Science wing is."

Nails just smiled. "Sure you go down this hall, take a left and go through some double doors, the Math and Science wing is just behind those doors." Kassie just smiled. "Thank you kindly." she said as she walked off. The three skateborders just laughed.

------------------------------------

Kassie made her way to her 'destination' just like her new friends had instructed her too. She saw the double doors and went inside. "She looked around and noticed that it didn't look like a School Wing at all. It was then that she noticed a second pair of double doors. "Maybe the classrooms are in there." she thought.

She went through the doors and saw a long hallway with a third pair of double doors. She noticed that there was a sign next to it that said. 'MATH AND SCIENCE WING MADISON HIGH SCHOOL' "Finally" she thought.

She went inside the double doors and froze when she saw that there were a bunch of half dressed boys inside surrounded by lockers. Kassie just froze up at the sight...and then screamed.

---------------------------------------

She quickly had left the 'SCHOOL WING' and then studied the sign. She noticed that it appeared to be attached by duct tape. "What the...?" she removed the sign and under it was another sign. 'BOYS LOCKER ROOM'

She then heard some laughter, as she turned around she saw a group of students standing there laughing at her. "Welcome to LA." Nails told her. Kassie then ran off, embarrassed by what they had done to her.

------------------------------------------

Kassie had finally managed to make it to her first class, but the damage had been done. People kept talking about the 'newbie' who was tricked into going into the boy's locker room.

She was busy taking notes when she felt something hit her head. She saw a crumpled ball in front of her. She picked it up and smoothed it out.

"Are we passing notes in class Miss Lynn." The teacher asked. "Um no Miss Lancaster, you see." But Miss Lancaster grabbed the paper before she let her finish. "Miss Lancaster is a..." she froze up. "MISS LANCASTER TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!!!!!!" Kassie was confused. "But..."

"NO BUT'S...MOVE IT!!!!!!!." Kassie turned around and saw that one of the techno dancers she had seen earlier wave at her."

--------------------------------------------

The Principal just stared at Kassie. "Miss Lynn, I know you want to make an impact with the students here, but Writing that Miss Lancaster is a Sex Kitten Hottie isn't going to sit to well with me, or any member of the faculty, do you understand."

"But I didn't write that note, one of those techno geeks did." Kassie explained.

The Principal just sighed. "I'm sorry but the teacher did catch you with the note, so I'm going to have to give you detention."

"But it's my first day." Kassie pleaded.

"Rules are Rules." The Principal told her.

------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the day and Kassie was leaving School after serving detention. As she left she noticed a poster on the bulletin board...

_2006 ANIME CONVENTION, COME ON AND ENJOY, COSPLAY CONTEST, ANIME DISCUSSIONS, PLUS MUCH MORE..._

"Piper is gonna go nuts when she hears about this." Kassie thought as she sighed.

As she left the building she noticed that the group of kids who were studying walked up to her. "So you're the newbie." Kassie just shook her head. "Look, I've already been through a lot today so whatever you guys are planning, just leave me out of it."

The 'geeky' kids as Kassie was thinking as them now just stared at her. "So what do we do now Lewis?" Lewis, who seemed to be the groups leader just stared at Kassie. "Plan S."

"And what in the world is plan..." The two boys and one girl the sprayed her with silly string. "...S?"

"Job well done Anna and Gregory, we seemed to make the newbie's first day of Madison High School complete." And then they walked off.

Meanwhile in the distance, the Goth Girl just stared at what had happened and shook her head. "I am getting sick of the way they treat the newbies here." she thought.

-----------------------------------

Kassie finally had made it home. She went into the room she shared with her younger sister Piper. She just stared at her side of the room, it was all covered up in anime posters and she had manga's all over her bed.

Kassie just let herself fall on her bed and felt something on her back. She reached over and pulled out an Azumanga Daioh Manga. At that moment Piper came in.

"Piper, how many times do I have to tell you, keep your junk of my bed." she told her as she flung the manga at her.

"HEY CAREFUL WITH THAT!!!!!!" she managed to catch the manga. This thing means a lot to me, it was the first manga I ever bought.

"Well if you care for it so much...leave it out of my side of the room 'kay?" Kassie told her as she narrowed her eyes.

Piper quietly walked over to her side of the room and just tossed the manga on her bed. "Did you know there's an Anime convention next week." she told her. "I can't wait."

"Kassie quickly stood up." Why are you into all of this trash anyway. she asked.

"It's not trash, Anime and Manga are an artform from Japan that is unlike anything ever made here."

"Well La-de-dah." Kassie answered.

-----------------------------------------

That night as Kassie and her family were eating dinner, Doris, Their Mother turned to Kassie. "So how was your first day at your new school." Kassie just gave her mother an annoyed look. "That good huh." Doris told her.

Warren, their father then turned to Piper. "What about you?" Piper then smiled. "It was great, I met a lot of cool people and made new friends, oh and they have an anime club which is totally awesome."

"You see Kassie, Piper didn't have any trouble making new friends, why can't you?" Doris asked.

"I already have friends...in Tennessee, I still don't see why we had to move here to begin with."

Warren just sighed. "We've already been through this, we moved here because of my new Job, it pays more and it would really help us out financially."

"Well I still say I could've stayed there with Grandma." Kassie protested.

"Okay Kassie, now you're just being ridiculous." Doris told her. Kassie stood up. "I'm done."

"You're not excused young lady." Warren told her, but Kassie just went into her and Piper's room."

Doris turned to Warren and held his hand. "Don't worry, she'll get used to this new life."

------------------------------------

Kassie just lay down on her bed and turned on the TV. She was just changing the channel when suddenly the remote stopped working. "Terrific, the perfect ending to this day." She just stared at the TV.

_UP NEXT ON THE ANIME NETWORK...AZUMANGA DAIOH!!!!!!_

"Oh joy." Kassie said sarcastically. It was then that she opened her drawer and took out a small pendent that her Grandmother had given her as a going away gift.. On the pendent was a small blue stone that her grandfather had found in Egypt when he was a young archeologist. She really wished that she had gotten to know her grandfather so that he could have told her about all the adventures he had all over the world. But he vanished during an expedition just before she was born.

Meanwhile, the show had started. Kassie just took a quick look at the TV. "This is such a stupid show..." she thought. "And this is such a stupid place." she held the pendant tightly in her hands. "And those kids at school are terrible, I wish I had friends of my own to help me out."

Suddenly the pendant started to glow. Kassie dropped it as she just stared at it. "What in the world." Suddenly a beam of light came out of it and hit the TV.

After that there was a bright light that blinded Kassie for a few seconds. After her eyes regained focus she noticed that there were seven figures in front of her. After looking closely, she noticed that they appeared to be wearing...pink uniforms?

"Wh...who are you?" Kassie asked.

The seven girls looked around, they seemed to be startled. Finally a small pigtailed girl stepped forward. "Um, hello I'm Chiyo Mihama, pleased to meet you." she said as she bowed.

"Chiyo...Chiyo, where have I..." that's when she noticed one of Piper's posters on the wall. "Azumanga Daioh?" she studied the characters on the wall and then she stared at the seven girls. "Oh boy." she said before she fainted.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**What did you think, please let me know...take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	2. Part 2

-1**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 2**

Kassie slowly opened her eyes. "Wow what a dream." she thought. "So what was the dream about?" asked Chiyo. Kassie just stared at the seven girls who were just staring back at her.

"WOAH!!!!!" She screamed as she crawled back towards the wall. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!"

Chiyo walked up to Kassie. "Are you okay, do you need to go to the infirmary?"

A brown haired girl wearing glasses walked up to them. "Chiyo-chan, I don't think we're in school anymore. In fact I feel kinda different."

Another girl who had messed up hair also spoke up. "Oi, in fact I feel like a 3-D character or something."

Kassie just stared at them. "Um, excuse me...but how did you get out of the TV?" she asked.

"TV?" Chiyo asked. She turned to see the TV screen, there was nothing there but an empty class room, except for a sleeping Yukari at her desk.

A small short black haired girl grabbed the arm of another girl, who seemed to be real tall. "Miss Sakaki, I'm scared." Sakaki as the tall girl was now known as tried to comfort her. "Do not worry Kaorin, we will be safe."

Kassie just kept staring at the girls. "This is just too crazy." Chiyo then closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh where are my manners, let me introduce you... I'm Chiyo Mihama, and that girl over there is my best friend Osaka, then We have Koyomi Mitzuhara, but we just call her Yomi, and then there's Tomo Takino, Kaorin Aida, Sakaki, and Kagura.

Kassie was in disbelief, but you guys are anime characters, you cannot exsit in the real world. Tomo walked up to her. "Anime?...COOL!!!!!"

Yomi, just shook her head. "Impossible, we have our own lives we just..." Suddenly they heard a scream from the TV.

---------------------------------------------

Yukari looked around. "Where did they go?" she looked at the clock."Detention isn't over yet." if the principal comes and sees that they left early he's gonna chew me out or worse...FIRE ME!!!!"

----------------------------------------------

Tomo just laughed. "Oh I'd like to see that!!!!!" Osaka just smiled. "Wow, Yukari-Sensei lives in this little box?...Amazing."

Chiyo just kept staring at the TV. "We are not...real?" She turned and saw the Azumanga Daioh poster. Then she saw the Manga and picked it up. "Kiyohiko Azuma" she said. The other Azu-girls also started to look around. Kassie could tell that they were getting scared.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's a way to send you back to your show." Kassie assured them. She stared at the locket, "Of course, if this bought you hear then it should send you back." she closed her eyes. "I wish these girls were back in their world." nothing happened. "I don't get it."

Osaka was standing in front of the TV giggling. "Look, there's a cartoon about a small yellow sponge who lives in a pineapple." she said.

"Great, she changed the channel." Kassie said. She walked up to the TV and changed the channel back.

_THAT WAS AZUMANGA DAIOH ON ANIME NETWORK, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT BECAUSE THIS SHOW IS GOING ON A TWO MONTH HIATUS SO THAT WE CAN PROUDLY PRESENT TO YOU A ONE TIME SHOWING OF THE ENTIRE UNCUT VERSION OF SAILOR MOON...ALL 200 EPISODES!!!!!!!_

"What does that mean?" Yomi asked.

"I guess we can only go back when our program is on." Chiyo said. "I guess that also means we're stuck here for two months." they all turned to face Kassie who had a blank look on her face.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no..." Kassie kept repeating.

"I don't think she likes that idea very much." Tomo said.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. "Oh no, it's my sister Piper, she's a huge anime fan, if she sees you she'll freak."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kagura asked.

"Hide in the bathroom." Kassie quickly opened the door to the bathroom. The girls stared inside, it was too small.

"You're kidding right?" Yomi asked.

"JUST GET IN THERE!!!!" Kassie said as she shoved them in and quickly closed the door. She then jumped onto her bed and pretended to read a book.

Piper came in and stared at Kassie. "You know, you really made Mom and Dad upset." she told her. "You should go and apologize."

Kassie just stared at her nervously. "Uh, you're right, I'll do that as soon as possible." Piper looked at her suspiciously. "Are you hiding something?" she asked.

"Who me hiding something...why would I be hiding something, no not me." Kassie answered nervously.

"Okay then, well then keep on..um..not hiding anything." she responded as she headed for the bathroom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!" Kassie quickly yelled.

"I'm going to into the restroom to brush my teeth, why is there a problem?" Piper asked.

"Why brush your teeth now when you can do it tomorrow." Kassie responded.

"Because I would like to get the taste of Mom's meatloaf out of my mouth." She was about to open the door when Kassie stood in front of it. "I can't let you in." Kassie told her.

"Have you totally lost it?" Piper asked her in an annoyed tone. "Now let me in or do I have to call Mom and Dad."

Kassie panicked, maybe explaining why there were seven girls in the bathroom would be easier to explain to Piper than to her parents. She sighed and moved out of the way. Piper opened the door and Kassie took a quick glimpse inside she was surprised that they were nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, where'd they go?" she asked. "Where'd who go?" Piper asked back. "Oh nothing I saw some cockroaches in there earlier."

"Mmphh"

"Is there somebody in here?" Piper asked.

"What are you crazy, who would possibly be in here." Kassie responded. Piper just stared at her and then proceeded to brush her teeth. She then stared at Kassie and motioned her to leave. Kassie reluctantly left the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------

Kassie just stood there nervously staring at the bathroom door. After a few minutes the door opened and Piper walked out. "You'll be happy to know that I didn't see a single cockroach in there. "She picked up her backpack full of anime items and mangas. "Now If you'll excuse me, my new friends invited me to come along to the local anime shop."

After Piper left, Kassie quickly went into the bathroom. "Where are you guys?" She noticed that the shower curtain was moving. Kassie walked over to it and quickly slid the curtain, revealing six of the seven girls tightly squeezed standing on the tub.

"This is a really tight fit." Kagura said. Kassie stared at them. "Wait where's the pigtails?" she asked. She noticed the laundry hamper was moving. Kassie walked over to it and opened in to reveal Chiyo hiding inside among the dirty clothes.

"Are they really cockroaches in here?" Chiyo asked. Kassie just sighed.

--------------------------------------------------

Kassie and the Azu-girls just stared at each other for a few minutes... "So where are we gonna sleep?" Tomo asked.

"Well not in here, but I think I know where." Kassie responded "Just follow me and try not to make a sound."

Slowly, Kassie and her new 'companions' walked into the hallway. "This is such a big house." Yomi said.

"Yeah, if this place is so big, why is your restroom so small?" Tomo asked Kassie turned to them. "Keep it quiet will you." she wispered.

-----------------------------------------------------

They reached the kitchen, where Kassie opened a door that led into the garage. "Okay you guys can stay in here until we figure out what to do next." The girls stared inside. "You want us to sleep in this grease pit?" Kagura asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't put you anywhere else in the house, you could be found out easily, at least in here, you can quickly get outside if someone comes near you." She walked up to an old van. "This thing hasn't worked for years...I was against my dad bringing it because it's so sentimental to him...now I'm glad he did."

The girls looked inside. "At least there's more room in here than in that bathroom." Yomi said.

Kassie stared at Sakaki, Kaorin, and Osaka. "Don't you three ever speak?"

"Actually, Miss Sakaki only seems to speak only if she has something to say." Kaorin responded. "And well, you really haven't talked to me yet...oh and trust me you really don't want Osaka to talk.''

"Why?" Kassie asked. Osaka walked up to her. "Well as I understand it, you just asked us if we could speak, well you see we do have the ability to speak, but there is an old saying which goes 'Do not speak unless you are spoken to...' or is it... 'You can talk the walk or walk the dog.'..or something like that." Kassie covered Osaka's mouth. "Okay I get it will you just be quiet."

Kassie stared at the seven girls. "I'm sorry to have brought you here, tommorow I'll call my grandmother and ask her about the pendant, in the meantime...try to keep a low profile." The Azu-girls just nodded. "Good" Kassie responded. "Well...good night."

As Kassie started to walk off, she stared back at the van. "They don't seem like such bad girls...a little nutty maybe, but they're not bad." she gave a small smile and left the garage.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**And so the Azu-girls begin there new adventure in our world...will our world survive them lol. Okay now take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME...**


	3. Part 3

-1**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 3**

Kassie woke up early the next morning. She snuck out of the room quietly so that she wouldn't disturb Piper. As she made her way into the hallway she heard a noise. "Who's there." nobody answered. :I guess I might be losing it." she thought.

She made her way towards the kitchen. As she got nearer she could hear somebody...singing?

_"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now it's time to take a break and see what we have done."_

Kassie's eyes grew wide. "Pigtails?" she asked. Chiyo turned to face her. "Oh good morning, the other's were getting hungry so I made ourselves a little breakfast."

Kassie stared at the breakfast dishes Chiyo made, everything from pancakes, to poached eggs. "You can cook...at your age?" she asked.

Chiyo just closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I really enjoy it." Kassie just scratched her head. "You sure made a lot of food. But this seems like it could feed more than seven people, why'd you make so much?"

"Well you don't know Tomo and Kagura's appetite...oh and you'd probably have to watch out for Yomi, she tries to control her eating habits, but whenever she sees delicious food like this well...she can go a little overboard." Chiyo continued to sing as she started to clean up.

"Who's in the kitchen?" someone asked. "Oh no, it's my Mom, you've gotta get back into the..." Kassie started, but Doris came in, causing Chiyo to hide to hide in one of the kitchen cabinets.

Doris saw all the food. "Kassie did you do all of this." Kassie just stared at her mom and then gave a huge smile. "Uh, yeah I wanted to surprise you all with a big buffet breakfast." Doris smiled. "It all looks so good...but I thought you hated to cook."

"Well you know me Mom, I'm always ready to try anything new." Chiyo opened the cabinet a little and gave Kassie an annoyed look. Kassie quickly closed it. "OW!!!!" Chiyo yelled.

"Did you say something dear?" Doris asked.

"Uh no, I was just hoping that everyone will like this breakfast I made with my own hands." she told her.

Inside the cabinet, Chiyo was getting annoyed. "How could she?" she thought.

Piper and Warren came into the kitchen. "Wow something smells terrific." Warren said. "Your daughter made us breakfast." Doris responded.

"You did something for us...willingly?" Piper added. "Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Kassie Lynn." Kassie gave her an annoyed look.

"Stop it Piper, I think it's nice that Kassie would go out of her way to do this." Doris scolded.

So everyone started to eat the breakfast that Kassie 'made' while Chiyo just stayed in the cabinet annoyed. After everyone had eaten Doris grabbed some food containers from the top cabinets. "I just gotta take some of these muffins to the travel agency with me." Warren smiled as well. "Hey and I think Ill take some of those biscuits and eggs for the boys, It was my turn to buy breakfast anyway, but this will be a real treat."

Kassie just gave a goofy smile while Piper stared at her suspiciously. After Doris, Warren, and Piper left the room, Kassie opened the cabinet. She could see that Chiyo was upset.

"Kassie-Chan, I worked so hard on that." she told her. "I'm sorry pigtails, but I couldn't let them know that a fictional character had made breakfast." Kassie then sighed. "Look, it's still a little early, I'll just go down to the local McDonalds and get you something, let's just go ask the others what they want."

----------------------------------------------

"I WANNA A BIG STACK OF PANCAKES WITH LOTS OF SYRUP!!!!!!" Tomo yelled as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Don't be such a hog." Yomi scolded. "We are Miss Kassie's guest and we should not be so greedy."

"But her family ate our breakfast, she owes us." Tomo responded. Kassie just stared at them. "Look, I'll just get each of you a Big Breakfast Platter okay." She turned to Chiyo. "And you, pigtails, you gotta be careful, suppose it wasn't me who was coming into the kitchen."

Chiyo just crossed her arms and looked away. "My name is Chiyo, not pigtails okay?"

'Yeah, you have to be careful or they may take over your mind." Osaka added.

"What?" Kassie asked. "The pigtails, they might get control of you." Kassie just rubbed her face. "Okay, I'll be right back." She then left, still trying to figure out what Osaka said.

------------------------------------------------

Kassie was on her way back to the house, she was carrying a big bag from McDonalds in one hand and her cell phone in the other...she was trying to call her Grandmother but all she got was a message.

_**"This is Maggie Lynn, I'm unavailable at the moment, but if you leave a message I'll be sure to get back to you...BEEP!!!!"**_

"Grandma, it's me Kassie, look could you call me back, I've got to ask you something about the locket you gave me okay." She hung up and looked at the time in her phone. "Oh geez, I gotta hurry up and drop this off and then get to School."

-------------------------------------------------

She went straight to the garage but the girls were nowhere to be seen. "Terrific." Kassie thought. She went into the house and found them in the living room watching TV. "Hey you guys have got to be careful, what if you get spotted." She then noticed that they seemed horrified about something. "Hey what's wrong." she turned to see the TV...

_"Another suicide bomber made an attack today attacking an Army Unit killing everyone in it..."_

_"This brings the total of Solders killed in Iraq to nearly 5000..." _Chiyo changed the channel.

_"And it seems that both sides are heading for a Civil War..." _Kassie could see the tears forming in all of their eyes. Osaka turned to her. "Miss Kassie, why is all this bad stuff happening?" Kassie just covered her mouth and stared at them. "I wish I could give you a simple answer, but there really isn't any."

"And what happened on September 11th?" Kaorin asked. Kassie then sat down... "It was the most tragic thing to ever happen to this country..."

She told them everything, about the World Trade Center and the Pentagon attacks, and about the people who gave thier lives on United Flight 93 so that others would be safe.

"I don't think I like this world." Sakaki said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I wanna go back home." Chiyo said as she cried.

Kassie turned of the TV. "Look, I know you're all scared but I will promise you one thing...I will send you home okay." The Azugirls just stared at her. "You mean it?" Chiyo sniffed.

"You have my word...Chiyo."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**This was a little hard for me to do talking about September 11th, but we must never forget...**

'till next time...


	4. Part 4

**Hi all, well after writing two stories in a row I can feel my Mojo returning, so now I will continue one of my old stories…hope you like…**

**Disclaimer: Azumanga Diaoh is not or will ever be mine, (if it were I'd be rich) Okay let's go now…**

**Azumanga Daioh Get's Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 4**

Kassie had left for school, She agreed to let them stay in the house as long as they were back in the garage before anyone got home. Osaka was busy looking at the fish in an aquarium. "Pretty." she said. Tomo was looking at Piper's anime stuff. "WOW LUPIN THE 3RD….." I've been looking for this DVD. "Don't touch anything Tomo, remember what Kassie said." Yomi warned.

"Aw you worry too much Yomi." Tomo reassured her. "Besides, I'm only gonna have a quick look at it…now where's a DVD player….."

Meanwhile back in the living room, Sakaki, Chiyo, and Kaorin were busy watching something on TV. "I never knew Hospitals could be so romantic." Kaorin said. "Mmmm." Sakaki answered as she nodded. Chiyo seemed confused by what was taking place on TV. "For a hospital, they sure do kiss a lot, yuck."

"Oh Chiyo, you're too young to understand about love." her eyes started to twinkle. "When you love somebody you feel like you floating on air, like if nothing else matters." Sakaki was taken aback by what Kaorin was saying. "When you're in love you feel like you can take anything in life without question, so believe me Chiyo, one day when you get older, you will understand what love truly is."

"In that case I wish I could just be a little girl forever." Chiyo responded as she stuck out her tongue."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day the Azu-girls decided to surf the net to see if they could learn more about themselves. Since Kaorin was the one with the best typing skills, they decided to let her do all the searching.

"Now let's see, what is it called again…oh yeah….AZUMANGA DAIOH…." okay then…let's Google and see what we come up with.

Their jaws dropped when they saw all the listings about them. "Wow we're pretty popular." Tomo said. "Indeed." Yomi added.

"Hey click on that one." Chiyo said as she pointed on one that said "Azumanga World." On it were the profiles of six of them as well as their two teachers. "Hey where's my Profile?" asked Kaorin. She decided to go back and click on another site, once again there were profiles for everyone except her. "What is going on here." she demanded.

"I guess you're not that popular." Tomo said as she smirked. Which caused Yomi to give her an evil glare. Kaorin started to feel unimportant. "I guess I'm not….." she slowly stood up. "Look, why don't you guys go ahead and continue to surf, I'll be in the garage a while." she then left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin just sat down in the van staring at the floor. "Not only am I unpopular back home, but I'm unpopular everywhere." she said as tears formed in her eyes. "Are you okay?" someone asked her. She looked up and saw that it was Yomi. "Hey Kaorin, don't let those websites get to you." Kaorin just continued to stare at the floor. "That's easy for you to say, you guys have come out in every website so far."

Yomi sat next to the crushed girl. "It doesn't matter who's on those sites or not, what matters is that you need to realize that there are those who care for you." Kaorin then stared at her. "Like who…." Yomi smiled, "Your mom for one…. And I'm sure the teachers do to."

Kaorin just gave a small smile. "Like Kimura-sensei?" Yomi just shook her head. "Now let's not get carried away okay?" they both just laughed. "Thanks Yomi, I feel a little better." Yomi smiled. "No problem." Suddenly, Tomo rushed in. "Hey Kaorin, we found you on a website, come check it out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As they returned to the computer, Kaorin started to read the site……

"_Among the list of minor characters, we have Kaorin, who is involved in one sided crush on Sakaki….."_

"Kaorin, you have a crush on me?" Sakaki asked. Kaorin just stood there and couldn't answer. "Wow Kaorin, you sure know how to hide stuff from us don't ya." Tomo added, which caused Yomi to clench her fists. "No…it's not what you think Miss Sakaki." Kaorin started to tremble.

"But it says so right here, you have a crush on Sakaki." Kagura explained.

Kaorin didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that came natural to her when she found herself in one of her 'Sakaki crazed moments'… she ran out the front door.

"KAORIN!!!!!!" Chiyo yelled, but it was too late. She was long go.

"That's just great the one thing, Kassie tells us not to do and she does it, I tell you, that girl has no self control." Tomo added. Yomi couldn't take it anymore and then proceeded to give Tomo an uppercut…however in the real world…uppercuts can be very…very painful.

"AWWW MY JAW!!!!!" Tomo yelled in pain. "AUGGGGH MY HAND!!!!!!" Yomi winced as well.

"This is getting a little out of control." Kagura said. "So what do we do?" asked Sakaki? "Chiyo saw that Yomi's hand and Tomo's jaws were starting to swell up. "We've got to get them to a hospital fast."

"But what about Kaorin?" Yomi asked. "We have to worry about that later, for now you two need medical attention."

Chiyo looked around. "Where's Osaka-san?" she asked, suddenly she could smell something from the kitchen. She rushed in and saw that Osaka was in front of the stove looking in a pot. "Osaka-san, we have to go, we need to get Tomo and Yomi to a hospital and….." she couldn't help but notice that Osaka was doing something. "What are you doing?"

Osaka turned to Chiyo with her glassy eyed smile. "I thought that the water was too cold for the fishes, so I decided to warm them up a bit." Chiyo started to tremble. "She didn't." she slowly made her way and looked in the pot, only to see the fish inside boiled to death. "eeep." she said before she fainted.

Kagura rushed. "Come on you guys, we need to….CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!!" She then saw what Osaka had done. "Oh this situation just keeps getting better." She quickly turned of the stove and picked up Chiyo. "You, follow me, and don't touch anything."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The girls then went outside "So now what do we do?" Sakaki asked. "I guess we hail a taxi or something." the just stood on the curb, waiting for a taxi, but none came. "This is taking to long." Sakaki said as she saw that Tomo and Yomi's injuries were getting worse.

"Felf Fhat fo fe fo noew?" Tomo asked. "Huh?" Kagura asked. "I faid, fhat fo fe fo noew." Everyone could see that Tomo's jaw was so swollen, it was hard to understand her."

"_I'm really starting to hate this world." _Yomi thought. Suddenly a police car drove up. An officer got out and stared at them. "Shouldn't you girls be in school?" he asked. "Officer we got to get to a hospital, our friends here are hurt." Sakaki told him.

"Okay then, get in and I'll get you there." so then our protagonists were off to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Kassie came home from school. She checked her cell phone all day, but there was still no messages from her grandmother. "Come on Grandma, please responded." As she opened the door, she just stood there in shock. The computer was on, there were DVD's all over the floor, and she noticed that the girls were nowhere to be found. "This is just great." She went into the kitchen and saw the fish in the pot. "MOM'S PRIZED FISH!!!!!!" she clenched her fists. "OH THOSE IDIOTS!!!!!!" It was then that she heard a knock on the door.

As she looked though the peephole, she saw that it was an officer. She quickly opened the door and saw the azu-girls standing behind him. "Are you um…..Kassie-san?" he asked. "Uh yeah?" she answered in a nervous tone. "Well I found these girls standing outside on the curb, they've just come back from the hospital." It was then that she noticed Yomi and Tomo bandaged up. "Well they claim they are here from….Japan to visit you." Kassie just gave a nervous smile. "Yes that's right officer." she responded. The officer seemed confused. "They really don't look Japanese to me." he replied.

"Actually….." she quickly thought of an answer. "These are my cousins from uh….Iowa, there here for the big anime convention, you die hard Azumanga fans, they really get into character." The officer just scratched his head. "I see." Well tell them to be more careful when they cosplay, someone could get seriously hurt." He then left.

"That was close." Kagura said. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GUYS DO?!!!!" Kassie was furious. "AND WHY ARE MY MOM'S FISH SOUP NOW? AND WHY IS THERE A MESS OF DVD'S IN THE LIVING ROOM……." she looked around. "Hey, weren't there seven off you."

"Oh yeah about that?" Tomo said as her swelling appeared to have gone down. "You're gonna laugh when you hear this." Kassie just covered her face as she moaned.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Well I hope my mojo continues, okay take care….**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	5. Part 5

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 5**

Kassie was outside looking around for Kaorin. "This can't be happening to me." she thought. She was also worried about leaving the other Azu-girls behind after all the trouble they caused, but having six girls wearing Japanese school uniforms in LA may seem a little strange. "Hell, having one out here already is weird enough as it is." she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------

Back at Kassie's house the girls were busy picking up the mess Tomo had made. Yomi stared out the window. "I hope she finds her." Tomo just laughed. "Don't worry about her, besides, she's just a minor character anyway." The other five girls gave her an icy stare. "Kaorin is just as important as any of us." Kagura said. "Yeah Tomo sometimes I think you are a very bad person." Osaka told her. "Besides, remember what the site said about you, you are an obnoxious insensitive little jerk." Yomi added. "Yeah, but I do seem to liven everything up don't I."

"You're so emotionless Tomo-san." Chiyo told her. "You care for nobody but yourself." Tomo turned to face the little girl. "I do to care for other people." Yomi just gave a wicked smile. "Oh yeah, name one and I mean ONE good thing you've done for somebody." Tomo started to think. "Well there was that time when……. Uh, um" Yomi just shook her head. "You see, you have never done anything good for anyone, that's why nobody likes you back home."

"Nobody…likes me?" Tomo asked. "Um Yomi?" Sakaki started but Yomi continued. "Yeah sure you may be popular in this world, but back home everyone considers you a joke, a moron, someone who may never amount to anything." Tomo just stared at her, for the first time in her life she could feel the pain of someone insulting her. "I…."

"What's the matter Takino, can't handle the truth?" Yomi continued. "That's enough Yomi." Kagura told her. Tomo just stood there emotionless. "Is that what everybody really thinks of me?" she asked. "As a joke?" "Tomo?" Kagura asked. "We'd better keep cleaning before Kassie or her family comes back." Tomo said.

She continued to pick up the DVD's while the other girls just stared at her. Yomi then realized that she may have gone to far. "My God, even Tomo was never this insensitive to anyone." She walked up to her… "Look Tomo…." Tomo turned to face her. "No it's okay Yomi, you're right, I've always been a joke, I've never amounted to anything at school, you know how Yukari-Sensei is always saying that I will probably end up working at McDonald's or something."

"No Tomo, I'm sorry I said all those things, I guess I was angry about the situation with Kaorin and I let my emotions get the better of me." Tomo's eyes started to fill up with tears. "Yomi, I'm sorry too….I'm sorry for all those years of torment I have given you since grade school. Before I met you, no one wanted to hang out with me, but for some strange reason you've never left my side."

"Well I really never had a choice did I." Yomi said she smirked. which caused the wildcat to give a small chuckle. "No I guess not, it's that around you I've always felt so secure, like if I could take on the world, that's the reason I kept going with you from grade school, to junior high, and then high school." Yomi just stared at her friend. "So does that mean you're gonna change your ways." Tomo just stared down at the floor. "I'll try." and then they hugged.

"That was beautiful." they heard one of the girls say they turned around and saw the other four azu-girls staring at them with tears in their eyes. "Okay okay, enough with this emotional crap, we've gotta get this place cleaned up." Tomo barked. Yomi just shook her head an smiled. "I guess she's got a long way to go." she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed and the house was as good as new, the girls went back into the garage and hid in the van. Suddenly the garage door opened and Kassie walked in. "It's okay, it's just me." As they got out of the van, Chiyo looked around. "Did you find her?" Kassie just shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find her anywhere." Tomo's eyes watered up. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't teased her….." Yomi tried to console her friend. "Don't worry Tomo, I'm sure she's okay." Yomi then sighed. "So what do we do now?" she asked Kassie.

"I guess, if we can't find Kaorin tomorrow, we have no choice but to file a missing person's report." she answered. The girls were worried about their missing friend. They knew that here in this world she could get hurt….or even worse. "I'm gonna go look for her." Tomo said as she headed for the door. Kassie grabed her. "Are you nuts?….You don't want to go out there at night. "I don't care, if anything happens to Kaorin, I'll never forgive myself." Sakaki walked up to the wildcat. "We're all worried about her, but how do you think she would feel if anything happened to you?"

"She'd probably be thrilled." Tomo answered. Yomi walked up next to her. "Tomo please, I'm sure Kaorin was smart enough to look for a policeman and ask for help." Tomo just stared at the stars through a window. "You know, she's really into astrology." Chiyo looked at stars. "How do you know that?"

"Before we came back to the garage I decided to look all over the internet until I found a profile about her so I could show it to her when she came back, and I finally did, and in it said she is in the astrology club." Tomo put her hand over her eyes and then started to cry. "Kaorin….I'm so sorry." Then the other Azu-girls surrounded her as they tried to comfort her.

Kassie just stood there and saw how they were real close…more close than anyone she has seen anywhere, including back home in Tennessee. "Look…I'm sorry I got on your cases earlier, but I promise you we will find Kaorin." She sighed. "If only I could think like you girls, but I'm not really an anime expert…." Suddenly she had a thought. "But I know someone who is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie went into her and Piper's room. She saw that Piper was their reading a Ouran High School Magna. "Um Piper?" Piper turned to face her. "Yeah, what is it?" she responded. "Look, I have a question for you….hypothetically of course."

"Oh so you know about Mom's missing fish….because I saw the empty aquarium when I came home and let me tell you….Mom is gonna freak." Kassie just shook her head. "No it's not about the fish." she replied as she wondered how in fact she was going to explain about the fish to her mom later. "It's…..about…..anime."

Piper quickly stood up. "Wait, you want to know something about anime?……Why?" Kassie scratched her head."Just curious about something." she answered. "Okay then….shoot."

"Okay that series Azumanga Daioh, let's just say…..hypothetically, that the characters somehow end up her in our world, and let's just say that Kaorin..you know who Kaorin is right?" she asked.

Piper just rolled her eyes. "Oh please I can tell you everything about that manga, please keep going…what about Kaorin." Kassie started to feel foolish but she continued. "Okay, Let's say that Kaorin found herself in an embarrassing moment in front of Sakaki here in LA and then she ran off……where would she run off to?" Piper just stared at her with a confused look. "Why are you asking this?"

Kassie pleaded with her. "Please, you gotta tell me, where would she run off to?" Piper started to get worried. "Okay Kassie, now you're starting to scare me." Kassie then gave a little smirk. "So, does that mean you really don't know anything about Azumanga Daioh." Piper gave her an angry stare. "Of course I do….." She sat on a chair and got into a thinking position. "If I were Kaorin and I ran off because I got embarrassed in front of Sakaki…in LA….…I'd go under a tree in a park, or maybe I'd go to a karaoke bar."

"Thanks Piper, you're the best." She gave her a hug and then ran off. "I think this city is getting to her." Piper said as she went back to her bed to read her manga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie was on the computer looking for the closest parks and Karaoke Bars in the area. "Okay two parks…and one Karaoker bar." she printed the information out and was about to head out to the garage when……"KASSANDRA JAMIE LYNN WHERE ON EARTH ARE MY FISH?!!!!!!" Doris just stared at her with a furious look. "They um…died of old age?" Doris pointed forward. "Room…..now." Kassie tried to plead with her. "But mom…." Doris shook her head. "No buts just go to your room." Kassie slowly turned around and walked towards her room."

------------------------------------------------

"Looks like you got busted huh?" Piper said as she smirked. Kassie knew that soon it would be to dangerous for Kaorin to be out there in the city. She knew she had to do something. "Piper, I need for you to do something for me." Piper just continued to read her manga. "Please Piper, I need your help."

"And get in trouble like you…forget it." Kassie knew she had to tell her everything. "Look Piper I know this is gonna sound crazy but…..I need for you to look for a friend of mine who's lost out there." Piper just smiled. "Who…..Kaorin." she said in a sarcastic tone. "As a matter of fact……yes." Piper just stared at her big sister. "You've finally lost it."

Kassie gave a huge sigh. "I know it sounds impossible, but yesterday I made a wish to have friends to help me out and the necklace that grandma gave me glowed and the girls from Azumanga Daioh appeared, and now one of them ran off and is out here all alone." Piper was silent for a few seconds and then started to laugh. "I'd knew you'd never believe me." Kassie told her. "Oh Kassie, you can be a real riot sometimes." Kassie grabbed her sister's arm "Follow me then." she demanded.

"Hey you can't leave the room." Piper warned. "Just come with me."

------------------------------------------------------

Kassie and Piper went into the garage. "Oh you've bought me to the garage how interesting." Piper said sarcastically. "Wait." she told her… "Okay guys, come on out." the van doors opend and out came the Azu-girls.

Piper just stared at them. "Big deal, they're just cosplayers dressed as the Azu-girls." Kassie gave a small smile. "How much do you like anime?" Piper just stared at her. "Are you joking it's my whole life." Kassie turned to face the Azu-girls. "Then take a good look at them with your heart." Piper just shook her head and stared at them…Suddenly she got a serious look on her face. "It….can't be." She walked around them to study them closely. "I can't explain it but….." she was silent for a few seconds. "It's really them isn't it." Kassie just nodded.

"Are you gonna help us look for Miss Kaorin." Chiyo asked. Piper just kept staring at them. "It's like a dream come true for me." Kassie walked up next to her. "Kassie?"

Piper snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"Since I can't leave the house will you help them look for Kaorin?" Piper turned to face the Azu-girls. "Of course." She pumped her fist in the air. 'LET'S DO IT!!!!!!!"

**Now that Piper knows about the Azu-girls, things are sure to get interesting, okay stay tuned for the next chapter until then….take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	6. Part 6

-1**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 6**

At first Piper said that it would be an excellent opportunity to show the girls around as they looked for Kaorin, but Kassie said that wouldn't be a good idea, besides the azu-girls had said they already saw a few things on when the way when officer had taken them to the hospital earlier.

As she headed to the first park on the list, Piper's mind kept thinking about what exactly was going on, she was tickled pink, at her house were those famous characters….Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki, Yomi, Tomo, and Kagura. And somewhere out there was Kaorin……

"That's right, Kaorin….." Piper snapped back to reality. "She's probably frighted somewhere…..." She looked around but there was no sign of her. "Well I guess I'll try the next park…."

-------------------------------------

"How come it's okay for Piper to go out there alone, and we can't go as a group." Tomo complained. "It's like Kassie said, we really don't know this city very well…besides, we'll probably get in the way of things." Kagura responded.

Chiyo was staring out the window as Osaka walked up to her. "You okay Chiyo-chan." she asked. Chiyo just shook her head. "Not really Osaka-san." She turned to face her friend. "Miss Kaorin is still missing, and we got Kassie-san in trouble with her mom." She bowed her head. "I just want to go home." Osaka just held on to Chiyo's shoulder's as the small girl looked up into her best friend's eyes…..

"Fuhgedaboutit." Was all that Osaka said and then she looked outside the window with that classic look and smile. Chiyo just stared at the Osaken and then gave a small smile. "Sometimes you just cheer me up with the most simpelsest things." she thought.

------------------------------------------------

Piper left the second park disappointed. "She's not here either." she thought. Piper then noticed that was starting to get even darker. "If she's not at the Karaoke Bar, then we're in really big trouble.

-------------------------------------------

As she got off the bus she noticed a group of people. "That's the Kareoke Bar…." It was then that she noticed that most of the people there were there standing in amazment."

"Sing it again….." said one man. "Yes please, your voice sounds so angelic." Suddenly a tune started up…. "I recognize that song." Piper thought.

_Hizashi no aizu ni kakete kuru  
Ah! genki na konekotachi  
Mitsumeru anata no me ni fuwari to  
Asa no egao……_

Piper's eyes just seemed to sparkle……"Kaorin…" she said softly.

_Sokkenai hodo no tameiki  
Akogare wa mune no oku ni  
Ashita mo yureru jikan  
Aishite itai….._

At that point everyone joined in…..including Piper.

_KAZE NI SOTTO MON-AMI  
YASASHII KONNA HIBI GA  
ZUTTO TSUDZUKU YOU NI  
MIRAI E TO  
ALWAYS….. I MISS YOU……_

Kaorin then continued by herself….

_Saisho wa dokidoki au tabi ni  
Ah! chikaku de utsumukeba  
Hirogaru sekai wo matsu kokoro ni  
Sora no aizu _

Nagareru kami ni yukkuri  
Daiji na omoi azukete  
Ashita ni negau kotoba  
Chiisana happiien……

At that point everyone joined in again…and yes including Piper…..

_KAZE WA KITTO MON-AMI_

_KOKORO TOBISUGITA_

_AMAI YUME DAKARA_

_DA NE MADA YUME NE?_

_KAZE NI SOTTO MON-AMI_

_YASASHII KONNA HIBI WO_

_ZUTTO YUME MITETA_

_ITSUMADEMO_

_ALWAYS…..I MISS YOU…….._

As the song faded out, everyone in the Karaoke bar cheered her. Kaorin then bowed. "Arigato." she said as she smiled. At that point Piper managed to get next to her. "Kaorin?"

Kaorin just stared at the strange girl. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Piper Lynn…Kassie's sister and you have to come back with me to my house. Kaorin just clentched her fists. "I'm not going back to them ever again……" Piper was in disbelief. "What about Sakaki?" Kaorin gave her an icy stare. "Especially Sakaki." She turned to face the crowd. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a performance to give. And with that she started to sing Poi Poi Peace…

"That is so wrong…" Piper thought. "That's Tomo's song."…….

**WOW DID KAORIN JUST DENOUCE SAKAKI…..ARE PIGS GONNA FLY?!!!!!!! Well stay tuned to see what happens next. Oh one quick note, the song is "Wind Of Mon-Ami" which is sung by Kaorin (Sakura Nogawa) on the Azumanga Daioh Vocal Collection, okay take care...**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	7. Part 7

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 7**

Kassie was in her and Piper's room trying one again to get a hold of her grandmother without any success. "Come on grandma, you always answer my calls, why are you picking now to not respond." She noticed that an incoming call was coming in from Piper. "Piper please tell me you have good news."

"_Well we seem to have a small problem." _Piper answered. "What's wrong?" Kassie asked………..

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I did manage to find Kaorin." Piper answered. _"So when are you two coming home, her friends are worried sick about her." _Kassie seemed anxious as she asked.

"Well that's the problem…..she refuses to come back with me."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!!!!!" Kassie screamed. _"Ow, I'm one the other side here, no need to scream…..but yeah, I tried to talk to her but she just ignores me." _Piper sounded troubled when she answered. _"So what do you want me to do, it's almost curfew and I really can't be here much longer." _Kassie was silent for a few seconds. "I'll be right there." she finally responded. _"Kassie you can't, you'll be grounded for life for sure." _Piper warned. "I don't care, I don't want to see the other girls troubled anymore so hang tight and we'll be right there." she hung up.

---------------------------------------------------------

Piper just stared at her cell phone. "We'll?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie slowly snuck her way into the garage. The Azu-girls quickly surrounded her. "So did Piper find Miss Kaorin." Chiyo quickly asked. Kassie just sighed. "Yeah, but we got a problem, and we have to go somewhere." The Azu-girls just stared at her.

---------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Piper kept seeing Kaorin sing away, as she looked at her, she could tell that she was very happy, which is strange because in the anime and manga her life seemed so miserable.

"Okay, who's ready for an encore." Kaorin said as everyone in the bar screamed. "Okay then……" she was ready to perform when the doors swung open as Kassie and the Azu-girls came in. "Miss Kaorin." Chiyo said as she ran up towards her. Kaorin just frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We've come to take you back with us." Yomi told her. "I'm not going with you, back home I'm nobody, here everyone cheers me on…..I finally found a place where people notice me."

"Please Kaorin, your place is with us." Sakaki said. Kaorin just stared at her. "Sakaki, how do you really feel about my crush on you?" Sakaki looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. "To be honest……..it creeps me the hell out." Kaorin just shook her head as she gave a smirk. "You see, I've wasted three years of my life on you and for what, to be rejected, well no more, this is my new home and I'm staying here and that's that."

Tomo walked up to the stage. "Kaorin….." Kaorin just stared at her. "What do you want Tomo, are you gonna tease me some more." Tomo just looked at her eyes. "I'm sorry." Kaorin just stared at her. "What did you say?" Tomo's eyes teared up. "I said I'm sorry I teased you, it was wrong of me and I never meant to hurt you."

Kaorin was speechless, in the three years that she's known Tomo….she never knew of her ever apologizing to someone for her actions. "Thank you Tomo, I appreciate what you did and I know it took a lot of courage but…..my mind is made up. So please…..just go."

Tomo just lowered her head as tears streamed down her face. Yomi could see the pain in the wildcat's eyes. "Kaorin….." Yomi finally said. "You are so….SELFISH!!!!!" Tomo, Kassie, Piper and the other Azu-girls stared at the long brown haired girl as she walked up to Kaorin. "Didn't anything we talked about back at Kassie's house mean anything to you?…We were all worried sick about you, Tomo felt horrible and she almost left by herself to go look for you." Kaorin just kept staring at Yomi with a shock look.

"Sure Tomo can be a real pain sometimes….." She turned to face Tomo. "But she's Tomo, and she's my best friend." Tomo gave a small smile. She turned back to Kaorin. "And after feeling guilty about what she had done, she bravely stood in front of all these people to apologize and all you can say is….'it took a lot of courage but my mind is made up?" Yomi just sighed. "Well if that's all you have to say then….I guess I'll be seeing you around." with that Yomi got off the stage and walked up to Tomo. "Let's go back with Kassie and Piper." she told her. Tomo stared at Kaorin. "What about Kaorin?" she asked. Yomi just continued to face forward. "Let her do what she wants." Tomo kept staring at Kaorin, she could tell that she was going though a lot of confusion. Suddenly, the 'tame' wildcat slowly made her way back to the stage and stood next to Kaorin.

Tomo stood in front of the microphone. "There's something I want to read." she said into it as took out a folded piece of paper and then slowly opened it. Kaorin stared at her with a blank look.

"I know you were disappointed when you couldn't find a profile about yourself so I looked and looked until I found a decent one………" Tomo cleared her throat….

"_**KAORIN AIDA AGE 17.…..IS A MEMBER OF THE ASTROLOGY CLUB, SHE IS BEST KNOWN FOR HAVING A ONE SIDED CRUSH ON SAKAKI…..WHICH I AM OKAY WITH." **_Kaorin gave a small smile as Tomo continued. **_"HER BEST FRIEND IN CHIHIRO INOUE IN WHICH THEY SEEM TO BE REAL CLOSE…I CONSIDER KAORIN TO BE AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE AZUMANGA DAIOH WORLD BECAUSE WITHOUT HER THE SERIES MAY END UP BEING BORING AND ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE…..I'LL BEAT THEM TO A PULP!!!!!" _**Kaorin was surprised. "Who wrote that profile?" she asked.

Tomo then blushed. "Actually to be honest…..it doesn't say except for these two initials….AR." Kaorin stared at the Azu-girls. "So…..would you take me back after everything I've told you?" They all smiled which Kaorin considered a yes. She quickly grabbed the mike. "Sorry but….show's over." And with that Tomo and Kaorin left the stage and walked up to the others.

"I'm sorry for running off like that." she said as her eyes watered up. "And Miss Sakaki…..I'm sorry If I embarrassed you." Sakaki just smiled. "It's okay, I just hope we can be good friends." Kaorin just smiled. "I'd like that very much."

Kassie and Piper just looked at each other and smiled. "Well I guess the only thing left is to try and find grandma." Kassie told her sister. And with that they all left, leaving the crowd in the bar very confused.

"What the hell was all that?" a man finally said. "Beats me." a woman answered. "By me a drink?" she asked. "Sure no problem." he answered.

**Ahhhhhh, reunited and it feels so good. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter but hold on, the fun is just beginning so until then, take care….._AR _**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	8. Part 8

**Hi all, it's once again time for another update I hope you enjoy it.**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it Belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

Kassie and Piper slowly tried to sneak back to their room. Meanwhile the Azu-Girls were safely back in the van….all seven of them.

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Kagura asked. "Whatever Kassie-san tells us too, after all we are guests….well not by choice, but guests none the less."

Kaorin was staring out of the windows looking at the stars. Tomo walked up to her. "Tomo, I want to thank you again for what you did, it's not like you to care for other people like that, but I'm glad you braved that crowd for me." she gave a small smile.

"Well don't get used to it, I mean I have a reputation back home." Tomo said obnioxoly. "You don't have a reputation to begin with." Yomi said as she came in from behind. "Well, after I tell everyone about our adventures here……." That's when everyone got silent. "We will get back home won't we Yomi?" Yomi placed her hand on Tomo's shoulder. "I'm sure we will, so don't you worry okay?" Kaorin then placed her hand on Tomo's other shoulder. "Yeah, as long as we have each other, we can handle anything right?" Tomo then pumped her fist in the air. "YEAH, WE ROCK!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------

Doris quickly woke up. "Warren I think I heard someone yelling from the garage." Warren just moved a little. "You're dreaming, go back to sleep." he said as he yawned. "I still say you should go and check it out." Doris demanded. "All right, all right, I'm going." he responded as he groggily got out of bed.

-----------------------------------------------------

"That was Tomo wasn't it?" Kassie asked Piper. Piper just rubbed her eyes slowly. "Who else would it be." she responded. Suddenly Warren walked up to them.

"What are you two still doing up?" He asked, and then he noticed that they were still dressed. "Don't tell me you two we're still out at this hour on a school night." He then turned to Kassie. "And you're supposed to be grounded until you tell your mom what happened to her fish."

Kassie knew that unless she thought of something quick, they were going to be in the biggest trouble of their lives. "Well you see dad, we were….we were…..tell him Piper." Piper gave an annoyed look to Kassie before turning to Warren. "We…..heard a noise and we were just checking it out."

Warren just gave a suspicious look at the two girls. "Fully Clothed?" Piper just sighed, she had decided to tell him that she went to a Karaoke Bar and that she had no money for the bus and called Kassie to come get her. "At least Kassie won't get into any more serious trouble." she thought. "Dad, the truth is…." Kassie quickly spoke up. "Dad, I went to go get mom some fish to replace the one's that…..got boiled, Piper tried to stop me but you know me, always stubborn." Warren just scratched his head. "Boiled….and how did that happen?"

Kassie was about to say that she had done it when suddenly…..

"Oh I boiled them because I thought the water was too cold." Kassie and Piper just stood there speechless, the slowly turned around and saw that Osaka was standing behind them. "Oh no." Kassie whispered softly.

"And who are you?" Warren asked.

"My name is Ayumu Kasuga, but everyone calls me Osaka." the spaced out girl answered.

"Osaka….like the city in Japan?" Warren seemed confused. Osaka just nodded her head. "Yep, that's where I'm from." she answered. "Okay first of all you don't look like your from Japan and secondly I've never known anyone from Japan to have a southern accent." She turned to Kassie and Piper. "Okay you two, I want an explanation and I want it right now."

Kassie just stared at Osaka. "Well you see…." she turn to face Warren. "Osaka is….." she quickly got an idea and smiled. "A friend I met in School, she's real slow if you know what I mean."

Osaka seemed confused. "I am……?" she said. "You see what I mean?" Kassie explained to Warren who just shook his head. "I see, well that doesn't explain why she's here at this hour, or why she would boil you Mom's prized fish."

Osaka gave an annoyed look. "I already told 'ya because the water was too cold." Warren just kept staring at her. "So in other words, you tried to replace the fish to protect your friend here?" he said.

"Uh, yeah that's right…." Kassie answered. Warren then looked at Osaka one more time. "You know, you really should put fish on the stove, it kills them."

"K…kills?" Osaka placed her hands on the side of her face. "You mean I'm a murderer." she started to tremble.

"Calm down Osaka." Kassie said as she tried to comfort her. She saw down the hall and quickly spotted the other six Azu girls peering around the corner before they quickly hid.

"Dad, I had invited her here because well, she just 'moved' her herself as well and I thought by inviting her over to spend the night with me and Piper, she would feel a little more secure."

Warren just smiled. "That was very kind of you Kassie." He just stared at Osaka who was still trembling. "Well then I guess I'll talk to your mother about lifting your punishment, anyone who goes though all this trouble to help out a new friend is very kind." Kassie smiled back. "Thanks Dad."

"To be honest, those fish were creeping me out anyway." he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Tomo seemed to be back to herself….in more ways than one. "That is so unfair, Osaka get's to sleep in their room, and right now she's eating breakfast with them." Tomo just clenched her fists.

"Oi calm down Tomo, these things happen." Kagura tried to calm her down.

"Well I want them to happen to me." Tomo said as she pouted.

"Geez Tomo you're acting like a child." Yomi scolded her. She then turned to Chiyo. "No offense Chiyo-chan." Chiyo just smiled. "That's okay Yomi." she responded.

Kaorin went into a deep thought. "What is wrong Kaorin?" Sakaki asked her. "Well, knowing Osaka, do you think she would tell them about…..us?" Sakaki just stared towards the kitchen. "I would not worry about it, Kassie-san and Piper-san are there to keep that from happening." Kaorin just smiled. "I guess you're right Sakaki-san."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then, there's Kaorin who had a crush on Sakaki-san, but it's okay now because now they are good friends and not lovers or something." Osaka explained as Warren and Doris just stared at her. "Could ya please pass the syrup?" Osaka asked.

Kassie and Piper just sat there drinking their juice in unison. "Um, Kassie, where did you say she came from again…..?" Doris said

"Texas." She lied. "And you know how wild those Texans can be, always telling those tall tales." (if I offended anyone from Texas you have my deepest apologies, besides that's where I'm from anyway…..AR)

"Oh Warren, I was wondering, my boss at the travel agency wants to meet here for a little get together today and I need for you to somehow move the van out of the garage. Our Living room is too small and I thought the garage would be perfect for us to meet" Doris told him which caused Piper to spit out her juice. "Are you okay?" Doris asked. "Yeah.." she said as she coughed. "It just went down the wrong way."

"Well I guess with Piper and Kassie's help I could push it out to the driveway." Warren explained. "Then move it back at the end of the day."

"What are we gonna do?" Piper whispered. "I don't know." Kassie whispered back. "Well if mom's friends at work are gonna be here all day, there's nowhere for them to hide, they'll be sitting ducks." Piper explained. Kassie sighed. "Then there's only one thing I can do then……..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie slowly walked up to her High School, she was noticing that everyone was staring at her because walking beside her were seven girls in pink uniforms……

**Okay she had no choice so what will happen with the Azu-Girls at Kassie's school…..stay tuned for the next part to see until then…..take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	9. Part 9

**Hi All, I really am glad that a lot of you are enjoying this story. I was also wondering if any of you noticed that review alerts and update alerts don't seem to be working, I am also going to assume that the PM'****s** **are also down because I've sent some but I haven't recieved any responses. Oh Well, as long as this story gets read I'm happy. Okay with that said...**

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 9**

Everyone just stared as Kassie and her 'companions' walked into the classroom. "Just go to the back and whatever you do don't do anything to attract attention." Kassie warned them.

At that moment, Miss Lancaster, her biology teacher walked in. "Okay class today we are going to continue our study on……." The teacher slowly stared at the strange girls sitting in the back. "Excuse me but who are you." Kassie quickly stood up. "Miss Lancaster, these are my cousins from Iowa, they kinda came to visit us unexpectedly." Osaka then stood up. "Except fer me, I'm from Texas." she then sat down as everyone gave a confused look.

"Okay then, we welcome you as our guests and I hope you enjoy your visit here." Miss Lancaster said. "Now where was I….oh yes today we will continue the study of the 'Periplaneta Americana' or as everyone calls it……." Suddenly Chiyo froze up. "What's wrong Chiyo-chan?" Yomi asked. "P…periplaneta Ame..ricana?" Chiyo stuttered. "What the heck is it?" Kagura demanded. "It's a……it's a…….."

Miss Lancaster took out a jar from her desk and inside was a…. "American Cockroach." she said.

The other Azu-girl knew that Chiyo was terrified of Cockroaches. "If you want Chyio, we can go outside for a little while." Sakaki told her, but the poor little pigtailed girl was to terrified to speak.

Kassie stared to the back an noticed that something wasn't right. "Please don't get me in trouble." she thought.

It was then that one of the techno dancers threw a crumpled paper towards Kassie striking her in the head. "Oh no please not now" she thought. Tomo noticed what the dancer had done and then she crumpled up a paper and threw it at him. "BULLSEYE!!!!!!" she yelled proudly. "Tomo, will you knock that off." Yomi warned.

"But that jerk threw a paper ball at Kassie-san, I wasn't gonna……" Tomo responded when suddenly she felt a spiral notebook hit her in the face. She slowly turned to face who had done it and saw that it was the techno dancer who had an annoyed look in his face. "Oh you just messed with the wrong girl." She then picked up a textbook and threw it at him with all of her might.

The dancer managed to dodge it and the book hit the jar causing it to fall down and shatter, freeing the cockroach.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Chiyo screamed, as well as everyone in the classroom. (HERE COMES A CLASSIC AZUMANGA MOMENT…..)

"I'LL GET IT!!!!!!" Tomo yelled as she rolled up the spiral notebook."

"GIRLS BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!!!!" Yomi yelled as she and the other Azu-girls hid under some desks….except for Osaka who decided at that particular moment to look at the crud in her eyes……

(Background Music……….)

_For goodness sakes  
I got the hippy hippy shakes  
yeah I got the shakes  
I got the hippy hippy shakes  
I can't sit still  
with the hippy hippy shakes  
yeah I get my fill now  
with the hippy hippy shake  
yeah it's in the bag  
the hippy hippy shake………….._

Tomo kept going all over the classroom trying to squash the cockroach, unfortunately she kept whacking people left and right. "Oh God, this is not happening, please tell me this is not happening." Kassie Thought…..

"WHERE IS IT, WHERE IS IT?!!!!!" Yelled Tomo as she continued to look around. "THERE IT IS!!!!!!" She ran towards it knocking some students down on the way……..  
_  
__well I've been shakin' to the left  
shakin' to the right  
you do the hippy shake shake  
with all of your might  
oh baby yeah come on shake  
oh it's in the bag  
the hippy hippy shake……._

Osaka continued to move her eyes back and forth as Kassie slowly crawled towards the Azu-Girls.

"Somebody tell her to stop, she's gonna get me into huge trouble." Kassie pleaded. Yomi just frowned. "Sorry, but once Tomo gets all charged up, there is basically nothing that can stop her."

The cockroach continued to crawl over the classroom with Tomo in hot pursuit. "You're mine now roach." she said with an evil grin….

_well I've been shakin' to the left  
shakin' to the right  
you do the hippy shake shake  
with all of your might  
of baby yeah come on shake  
oh it's in the bag  
the hippy hippy shake……._

The Cockroach somehow had crawled onto Miss Lancaster's forehead…..

_the hippy hippy shake….._

"BANZAI!!!!!" Tomo yelled as she charged towards the teacher….

Miss Lancaster just saw in horror as she saw the wild girl rush towards her. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She said while waving her arms in front of her.

'**WHAM…….."**

_the hippy hippy shake ….._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie and the Azu-Girls found themselves in front of the principal. "Miss Lynn, I if you cannot control your cousins, I'm afraid they will not be welcomed back here." he said.

"I'm sorry Sir." Kassie said with a nervous tone. "Hey don't blame her, it was that jerk who threw the paper at Kassie-san that started everything." Tomo told him.

The Principal stared angrily at Tomo. "And so in retaliation you threw a textbook at him." he scolded.

"No way." Tomo began to explain. "I threw that textbook at him after he threw that paper ball at me…..after I threw a paper ball at him, because he threw a paper ball at Kassie-San." Yomi gritted her teeth. "You're not helping Tomo." she scolded.

The Principal just rubbed his face. "I'm going to let this slide because you are guests here, but as for you Miss Lynn, you have detention."

"That's not fair." Kaorin pleaded.

"Rules are Rules." The principal told them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank's a lot Tomo." Kassie said in an angry tone. But before she could answer a basketball came shooting out of nowhere hitting Kassie in the head knocking her down.

"Kassie-chan." Kagura said as she helped her up.

"Sorry Lynn, it was an accident." a young man said. Kassie just stared at the group of Jocks playing on the outdoor court. "So what else is new." she thought.

"OI, WHAT'S YOUR DEAL!!!!!" Kagura said as she gave him an icy stare.

"Hey Lynn, tell your little friend their not to mess with us if she knows what's good for her." The Jock warned.

Kagura clenched her fists and was about to charge at him when Kassie grabbed her. "Kagura don't, it's okay no harm done." Kagura just stared at her. "But he…." she started….

"I said drop it okay." Kassie said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were heading to Kassie's next class, Algebra II, as she opened the door a small robot rolled up to her and hit her foot with a small mallet. "OW!!!" She screamed as she fell down and rubbed her foot.

"Well Lewis, it appears that your battle robot was a huge success." Anna said as she, Lewis and Gregory smiled. "Yes, I would say that our robot will indeed win the school's robot war battle this afternoon.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." Chiyo told him. Lewis just looked around. "Did you hear something." Chiyo just walked up to him. "I said that that wasn't very nice, you hurt Kassie-chan."

Lewis just shook his head. "There is that annoying sound again." he said. Chiyo just lowered her lip in anger. "I said…."

"Forget it midget, the great Lewis has no time to talk to a baby." Gregory interrupted. The Azu-Girls just stared at them with an angry look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime, Kassie sat at her usual place, the tree that was in front of the school. Normally she would be alone, but today she had her companions with her to keep her company.

"Kassie-chan, are you okay?" Kaorin asked. "I'm fine." Kassie responded with a small smile. "It's no big, really." She took was about to open her lunch bag when the skateboarding kids whizzed by and grabbed it.

"You are too easy Lynn." Nails said as he and the other Skateboarders laughed.

Kassie slowly looked up. "I……I……" she stammered.

"Kassie-chan?" Sakaki asked in a worried tone.

"I HATE IT HERE!!!!!!!" and with that she got up and ran off.

"KASSIE-CHAN!!!!!" All the girls said in unison.

"She looked so hurt." Yomi said.

"That's because they always make her life a living hell." said a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw the Goth girl. "The name's Destiny."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Destiny." Chiyo said as she slowly studied her appearance. "Why are you dressed like that?" the little girl asked. "It's my thing." Destiny responded.

"Could you tell us more about Kassie-san please." Sakaki demanded. Destiny sat on the grass next to them. "Ever since Kassie started here certain groups of people started tormenting her because she was the new kid, for some sick reason they really enjoy hurting her feelings, damn I've seen it so many times, I really tried to talk to her you know to try and be her friend, but every time I approach her, she runs off." She just sighs. "She probably thinks I'm gonna torment her as well."

Slowly the Azu-Girls looked around, they saw the Jocks walking towards the outside courts to play more basketball….

They turned to see the techno dancers dancing away with a small crowd forming around them….

They also so the geeks slowly heading for the gymnasium carrying their robot for the completion….

Finally they saw the skateboarders in the distance…..eating Kassie's lunch.

Tomo slowly stood up." Guys, no matter how many times we screwed up, Kassie has helped us out." The other Azu-Girls stood up as well. "And those jerks have hurt our Kassie-San." Kaorin added.

Kagura clenched her fists. "Well I say it's time for some payback….." she said.

**Oh I really wouldn't want to be those guys right now, get ready cause it's time for the Azu-Girls to kick some……ASS!!!!!!**

**Quick note: The Song is "The Hippy Hippy Shake" By The Beatles, okay take care….**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	10. Part 10

**Azumanga Daioh is no mine it Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 10**

_**First up…….the geeks**_

Destiny decided to join the girls on their little payback, hell she figured it was about time that those idiots deserve some of their own medicine.

"So how do you plan to get them back." Destiny asked.

"By humiliating each and everyone of them in front of everyone, just like they did to Kassie-san."Kaorin responded.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Chiyo and Sakaki had gone off to the science lab to quickly build a robot to face the geeks. "We need to think of a design that will show some fear, but also show some respect." Chiyo said as she seemed to be thinking.

Sakaki also thought as well. "I think I have got it." She said as she gave a small smile…..

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Lewis had easily defeated the other robots with his own bot, which he had named Lewis II. "It appears that everyone's robots here are inferior to mine, is there no one here who will be an acceptable challenge to me?" he asked.

Sakaki then joined the other girls in the bleachers. "So did you guys manage to build a bot that will kick their ass?" Kagura asked.

"Mmm" Sakaki said as she nodded.

Chiyo walked up into the battle area holding a remote control device. "I challenge you….you big meanie." she said. Suddenly everyone in the gym started to laugh….except for Destiny and the Azu-Girls of course.

Lewis stared at her. "No really is their anyone who will face me." he said obviously ignoring Chiyo.

"Ignore this you creep." Chiyo said as she activated the remote control.

Suddenly a large meow was heard all over the gym which silenced the crowd. Suddenly a large figure came rolling in…it appeared to look like a cat….a black cat to be exact, and in it's mouth, it appeared to have razor sharp teeth.

"What in the world of darkness is that?" Destiny asked.

"Kamineko." Sakaki said as she appeared to give an evil grin, which caused the other Azu-Girls to shiver….well except for Osaka who just looked at the monster cat robot. "Cute Kittn'." she said.

Lewis just stared at the robot cat. "Do you except me to believe that this thing can fight my robot?" he asked Chiyo.

Chiyo just looked around. "Wow, I could have sworn I heard something, but I do not see anyone around."

Lewis just narrowed his eyes. "Do not ignore me." he demanded.

Chiyo just scratched her head. "There is that sound again." she said as she smiled.

Lewis just clenched his teeth. "Well it doesn't matter, you will go…." Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his foot. He screamed and then he noticed that the Kamineko bot had bitten him on his foot.

"Well I'd say that was a pretty successful test." She turn to face the bleacher. "Isn't that right girls?" she asked the Azu-girls as they all gave a thumbs up.

It was then that everybody in the gym started to laugh again, not at Chiyo…..but at Lewis. "You'll pay for that." He said.

Chiyo just narrowed her eyes. "Bring it on……tough guy." She then pressed a button on her remote and suddenly, fire shot out of the Kamineko bot's eyes.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

The Official stood between Lewis and Chiyo. "Okay you know the rules…..there are no rules this is pure survival understand." Chiyo and Lewis just stared at each other, like two heavyweight fighters ready to box in a championship match. (Imagine the Introduction to the Theme of Rocky playing in the background….yeah it's that personal)

"LET'S GET IT READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!" The official yelled as the two bots entered the caged arena. "LETS BATTLE!!!!!!" The Official yelled and the match was on.

Lewis immediately tried to go for a quick win by charging his bot towards the mechanized cat. Chiyo quickly managed to dodge the charge and was able to counter with a quick attack with it's tail.

Lewis just gave a small but annoying smile. "Impressive, no one has managed to avoid my attacks." he said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Chiyo said as she smirked. She pushed a button on the remote and the catbot's front paws came up and jagged metal claws sprang out.

Lewis was surprised by the little girls abilities. "Who is this kid." he thought. He then noticed the she was charging her bot towards Lewis II. "Oh no you don't." he whispered to himself and managed to avoid Kaminekobot's attack. "Eat mallet." he said as he activated the mallet and it swung at the catbot, breaking off it's tail.

"Oh no." Chiyo said in a terrified tone. The little girl started to panic. She started to push buttons at random which caused the Kaminekobot to go around the caged arena.

"Come on Chiyo-chan, you can do it." Kagura cheered. But it was no use, they could see the Chiyo-chan was losing control of the match.

"Time to end this." Lewis said. "This just proves that you're just a big a loser as your friend Miss Lynn is, and believe me, she will pay for your stupidity later." Lewis said with a cold tone.

Chiyo just stared at Lewis icy stare. Suddenly the little girl felt something inside her, something she had never felt before…..it was like her whole body was filling up with rage. "Not in this lifetime……asshole."

The other Azu-girls were shocked by what Chiyo-chan said.

(background music)

_It's early morning  
The sun comes out  
Last night was shaking  
And pretty loud  
My cat is purring  
And scratches my skin  
So what is wrong  
With another sin_

Chiyo managed to regain control of the Kamineko robot. "Time to bring you down." She turned the catbot to face Lewis II. "Time for the end." Chiyo said as she gave an evil smile. "I don't think Chiyo-chan is herself….da ya think she's sleepwalkin'?" Osaka said which caused the Azu-girls and Destiny to stare at her.

_The bitch is hungry  
She needs to tell  
So give her inches  
And feed her well  
More days to come  
New places to go  
I've got to leave  
It's time for a show_

As Lewis II charged towards Kaminekobot Chiyo pushed up button which once again caused fire to shoot out of it's eyes.

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

Chiyo then had the Kamineko Robot charge at Lewis II and had it's claws stab the Geek's bot in the front. "It's time for dinner." Chiyo said as she gave a maniacal laugh.

Then she had the catbot chomp the bot with it's steel teeth over and over and over again. (the song fades away…..)

"She's lost it." Kaorin said with a shock look on her face.

Chiyo then began to sing….

"_Chomping is so fun, Chomping is so fun, Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done…." _Her eyes seemed enraged.

The Azu-girls quickly ran to her side to try and snap her out of her rage. "Chiyo-chan?" Osaka said. "Please stop sleepwalkin'."

Yomi knew there was one thing that could snap the little girl out of her state. "If you don't behave, Mr. Tadakichi will not want to play with you anymore." she told her.

"Oh no, please don't be mad Mr. Tadkichi." Chiyo said as she came out of her enraged state. "Huh?" she looked at her Kamineko robot and what was once a robot in front of her. "I guess that means I won." She said as she gave an innocent giggle.

"She's back….thank God." Sakaki said as she sighed.

Meanwhile Lewis slowly walked up to what was once his pride an joy. "My….baby." He fell too his knees in front of it. Anna and Gregory walked up to him to try an console him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" he snapped to them. "I…need to be alone with him."

"HEY LOOK, GEEK BOY GOT BEAT BY A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!" someone in the crowd yelled. Everyone started to laugh and the fallen nerd.

"Stop it." he whispered. "All of you are nothing but dumb stupid idiots who sole purpose in life is to waste this planet's air." he told them, which caused everyone in the gym to give him an angry look. "Wrong thing to have said." he thought.

**------------------------------------------------**

Suddenly all you could see were the gym doors open and Lewis, Anna, and Gregory running out as Lewis still carrying his destroyed bot as a group of people was chasing them.

"I'd say that went pretty well." Yomi said.

Kagura turned to Chiyo. "Oi Chiyo-chan, you had us worried for a minute, what happened." she asked her.

"I guess the thought of him threatening Kassie-chan was too much for me to accept and then all I could think of was……well to beat him no matter what." she lowered her head. "Please forgive me."

"Are you kidding." Tomo said. "If you hadn't lost control, you would've gotten creamed."

Yomi sighed. "I hate to admit this, but she's right so in reality, your anger saved the day." she told Chiyo.

"Arigato." Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Why did you do that." Destiny asked Chiyo.

"Do what?" Chiyo asked back.

"Close your eyes and smiled." Destiny said.

"Oh I guess it must be my anime reflex." Chiyo responded.

"I….see." Destiny answered with a confused look.

In the distance, the Azu-girls saw the techno dancers well, dancing as the group around them had grown larger.

"I think it's time for them to be taught a lesson." Destiny said.

Kaorin just smiled. "Leave this one to me……" she said as she walked towards them.

**The Geeks have been put in their place, thanks to Chiyo's little moment of rage. (scary huh) Now it's time for those Techno dancers to learn not to mess with Kassie, okay take care…..AR**

**Quick note, the Song is "Rock You Like A Hurricane" By The Scorpions, It's a Heavy Metal Song from the 80's but I thought the lyrics would fit perfectly for this situation. (it's not the full lyrics but it was still interesting huh?)**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	11. Part 11

**Hi all, after putting of this fic for more than a year, I sure have been updating like crazy, I really hope you're enjoying it, and I really appreciate the advice some of you have been giving me so please be honest about what you think of this story, with that said…..**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 11 **

Kaorin slowly walked towards the crowd. She wanted to get a good view of the dancers, but the large number of people there told her that they must be very popular. "So they like to get a lot of attention huh?" she thought. Kaorin listened to the music. As she kept hearing it she was bobbing her head up and down.

Destiny and the other Azu-girls were puzzled by what Kaorin was doing. "What do you think she's gonna do?" Tomo asked.

Osaka scratched her head. "Maybe she's pretending she's one of those bobble head dolls." the spaced out girl said. It was then that they noticed that Kaorin started to step side to side to the music. "She can dance?" Sakaki thought.

Indeed, she could. Kaorin started to remember all the times she would dance to techno music at home, practicing to one day show her Sakaki-san so that she would think of her other than a classmate. But now that she knew that it was never meant to be, it didn't really matter anymore. She was still happy that they could still be friends, and right now all she wanted to do was get those dancing fools back for always getting Kassie into trouble in class.

Kaorin started to clap her hands as she swayed her hips. As she continued, people from the crowd started to notice her. "Freaking." a girl said as she headed over to watch Kaorin. Slowly, more people came over to see her. They were amazed, she was doing moves nobody else had ever seen before.

As she continued, the Azu-girls were in awe, all this time and they never knew that Kaorin was a good dancer. One of them was taking notice of that more than the others. "She's….amazing." Sakaki thought.

It was then that one of the Techno Dancers noticed what was going on and stopped the music, which caused the crowd to moan in disappointment.

He slowly walked up to her and gave a cold stare at Kaorin. "I remember you, you're one of the pink dressed freaky cousins of that Lynn girl." he told her.

"Actually, It's a school uniform." Kaorin said as she smirked.

The dancer walked got even closer to her. "I'm only going to say this once, Me and my fellow tech dancers are the only one who can put on a show here." he warned.

"Oh is that what you call that circus act?" Kaorin retaliated.

The other four dancers walked up to them. "Come on Roman, are you gonna let her talk like that to us." she told the young man who was now known as Roman.

Roman just shook his head. "Nah….I'm not." He stood away from Kaorin for a bit. "So you think you've got better moves than me?" he asked.

"No….I know I've got better moves than you." she responded.

"Oh no she didn't." One of the dancers cried.

"Keep it down Felicity." Roman told the girl who complained. He then turned to Kaorin "Okay, if that's what you think, then…." he snapped his fingers and Felicity ran over to the cd player and turned on the music.

Roman started dancing to the beat and then he did a back flip. He gave a wicked smile at Kaorin as he stopped.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What does that mean?" Tomo asked.

"It means that Kaorin just got served." Destiny answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin just smiled. "Impressive." she said. She began do dance to the music as well, she did some of the moves she had done earlier. Then she did a back flip and then stared to do a sliding move.

Roman countered with a few moves of his own he started to swing his whole body which caused most of the girls to scream in joy.

Kaorin just shook her head and then she raised her arms and twisted her body slowly which caused all the guys to start to sweat.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki started to sweat as well as she saw what Kaorin was doing. "Sakaki-san?" Chiyo asked the tall girl.

Tomo's eyes grew wide. "ALL RIGHT KAORIN, YOU SHOW THAT TWO LEFT FOOTED CREEP YOU MEAN BUISNESS!!!!!" she yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was obviously out dancing Roman as the crowd started to cheer her on…..

"**GO KAORIN, GO KAORIN, GO KAORIN GO KAORIN!!!!!!….." **

Everyone in the crowd kept repeating.

Roman was desperate so he started doing…….the robot.

"Oh please that is so old school." a girl in the crowd said.

"Yeah, this Kaorin girl is da bomb." a boy added.

Roman just shook with anger. "This is not happening." Kaorin danced up next to him. "Looks like you need to work on your skills." Kaorin froze in place as the music ended. "That is if you ever find any." The crowd cheered her as she waved to the crowd. "The name's Kaorin Aida, real close Acquaintance of Kassie Lynn, get to know her, she is da bomb." she blew kisses at them as she walked back to the Azu-girls.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was smiling as she walked up. "I guess he just got his butt served on a silver platter don't you think?" she said.

"Oh wow Kaorin, ya gotta teach me those moves sometimes." Tomo said.

"Yeah, it looks like it would be a real good workout." Kagura added.

Kaorin turned to Sakaki, she noticed that she looked flushed. "Sakaki-san are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

Sakaki just stared at her. "Um, yes, I'm….fine." she responded. But she knew that deep down, seeing Kaorin dance like that made her feel…..intense somehow…no not intense……more like….overwhelmed.

"Okay who do we do next?" Yomi asked. Suddenly the skateboarders whizzed by them laughing.

Tomo just stared at them. "I know exactly who's next." Tomo gave an evil grin. "Numbnuts….this one is ours." Kagura and Osaka stood next to her. "Let's roll." The wildcat said.

**Well, sorry if this wasn't a real good chapter and I know it was short, but this is the best I could think of, I'll try to do a better job with the next chapter until then, take care…….AR**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	12. Part 12

-1**Hi all, sorry for the wait, but I was really enjoying everyone's fics, (especially yours evildux lol) Anywhoo, here is the next chapter in the continuing Saga as our Azu-girls continue their payback tour…..**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 12**

Nails and his little skateboarding gang were busy showing off their skills to everyone. If it was like they thought they could do anything and get away with it, unfortunately for them……someone had other ideas…….

Something zipped by them real fast. "What the hell?" Nails expressed in a puzzled tone. His Friends Flyer and Otter also were surprised by the blur that had passed them.

"Oi, you guys wanna see some real wheel action." A voice said. Suddenly three figures came up to them, it was none other that the numbnuts, Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka, they had rollerblades on.

"Hey dudes, we don't hang out with bladers." Nails said.

Tomo just clenched her fists. "DUDES?!!!!" She just crossed her arms, lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I'll have you know that we are the lovely rollerblading group girls……TEAM NUMBNUT!!!!!" Tomo said in a calm tone, well until the team numb nut part anyway.

The skateboarders just looked at them for a few seconds before roaring into laughter.

"Do you find us funny?" Kagura said.

Otter just smirked. "What kind of a stupid name is that?" he said.

"Yeah, did you three have to think together to come up with that name?" Flyer added.

The three azu-girls just stared at each other. "Never mind that, we challenge you to a competition on wheels." Tomo said as she pointed at them.

"Forget it, like I said, we don't hang out with losers….uh I mean bladers." Nails purposely said.

Osaka just put her finger on her chin and went into a deep thought. "But how can we be losers?…..We haven't even competed yet so in reality there is no loser, as a matta'fact, there isn't any winner yet 'ether." she said.

"What'd you say?" Otter asked.

Osaka just closed her eyes and smiled. "Fugudaboutit." she responded.

Otter just looked into her eyes, they seemed cold, so very very cold. "Let's just ditch them Nails, they kinda give me the creeps." he said as he seemed to shiver.

"Yeah, lets beat it." Nails responded.

"Oh I get, scared that you'll get beat by girls, wait till everyone finds out that these three guys were to scared to accept a challenge from us." Tomo said as she gave a sinister sneer.

Nails just shook his head and snickered. "Fine, you name the prize and we'll name the challenge." he told them.

"Okay, the loser has to do whatever the winner tells them." Tomo demanded.

"Okay, fair enough, now for the challenge……"

----------------------------------------------------

They all went to a long winding road on a hill that was interestingly called….DEATH HILL!!!!!!!

"That looks dangerous." Kaorin said.

"Yeah you guys sure you wanna do this?" Destiny agreed.

Tomo just looked down the hill. "Uh, yeah, we're doing this for Kassie-san right." she said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, of course, it's all about pride." Kagura added.

"Not me, I'm not that stupid." Osaka said which caused Tomo and Kagura to give her an angry look.

Nails walked up to them. "Okay here's the thing, first group to reach the bottom wins, if you fall down, and not break any part of your body, you can keep going." He gave a small grin. "Still wanna go through with it?"

The numbnuts just stared at each other.

Tomo: Yes……. Osaka: No…….. Kagura: Yes.

Kagura gave a small shove into Osaka's side.

"I mean sure, today is a nice day to die." She said in a nervous smile.

The 'border and the bladenuts (I'm sorry Team Numbnuts) all lined up.

"Focus….focus…..focus….." was all Osaka kept saying over and over as Otter kept staring at her. "She doesn't look like she's all there." he thought.

Nails. "Okay……LET"S GO!!!!!!" and with that they took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was then that everyone noticed the big race going on and they all rand over to watch. They lined up from the top of the hill all the way to the bottom, One of them had recognized the challengers as Kassie's 'cousins' . They began to cheer on the numbnuts.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nails took a quick lead. "He gave a quick glance over his shoulder and noticed that Tomo and Kagura were keeping pace with him. He faced forward and crouched down a bit to try and go faster.

Tomo and Kagura also crouched down and they began to catch up. Suddenly Flyer was beside them. "See you chicks at the bottom." and then he was past them.

"Chicks?" Tomo and Kagura said in unison. They held hands and then began to blade faster.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Focus…..focus….focus…." Osaka kept saying as she concentrated on the road. Otter turned around to face her. He noticed her glassy eyed look but also that look of determination. "Wow she seems so focused." He thought.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nails was just smiling. "I knew this wasn't going to be much of a challenge." he thought as he reached the bottom. Flyer also managed to reach the bottom as well, followed by Tomo and Kagura. "Well are you ready to pay up?" he asked in a smirky tone.

"It's not over yet." Kagura told him. "We still have Osaka."

"And we still have Otter." Flyer added. And he has never lost to anyone."

--------------------------------------------------------

Otter crouched down to go faster. He decided to turn around to see how far back Osaka was, but what he saw scared him…..

Osaka was coming closer, but that wasn't what was bothering him, it was that look, all she was doing was smiling with that glassy eyed look, it was terrifying to him.

He quickly turned around to face the road, but he could feel that stare of hers burning behind him. He started to sweat. "Come on Otter focus, she's just a dumb kid." He could feel himself losing concentration…..

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Nails, something's wrong with Otter." Flyer said.

"No way, I've known Otter for years and nothing has ever broken his concentration, he'll win easily."

"Come on Ayumu." Kagura said.

"Who's Ayumu?" Tomo asked, which cause Kagura to give Tomo an annoyed look.

"No Really who's Ayumu?" Tomo asked again.

-----------------------------------------------------

Everyone cheered for Osaka as she appeared to be catching up. Otter looked beside him and saw that the glassy eyed girl was there, just staring forward without even flinching. "No way." Otter thought. He looked forward and saw the bottom up ahead, he could here his buds cheering him on, as well as the two pink dressed girls doing the same for their teammate. He decided to take one more quick glance at her. But that was all it take, for him to lose his concentration and fall….

He slid on the ground, luckily he wasn't injured, except for maybe his pride as he saw Osaka reach the bottom first.

But she didn't stop moving, she kept going past Tomo and Kagura who looked at each other and proceeded to chase after all.

The rest of the Azu-Girls also saw what was happening and started to rush in there direction, as well as everyone who was there to see the big race.

----------------------------------------------------

Tomo and Kagura could see Osaka going down the street, cars nearly missing her. "What is wrong with her?" Tomo asked.

"OI OSAKA, THE RACE IS OVER, WE WON, YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!!!" Kagura yelled, but it was no use, the Osaken girl just kept on going, with that same glassy eyed smile in her face.

--------------------------------------------------------

(background music….WIPEOUT!!!!)

Osaka managed to somehow get on the sidewalk, people running left and right to try and avoid her. Tomo and Kagura were still hot on her tail. They could hear everyone curse and swear as they bladed by them.

"Wow, I'll bet I could say those things to Yukari-Sensei and she would get all freaked out." Tomo said.

"Will you shut up and concentrate on Osaka." Kagura scolded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily Osaka finally reached a level road and was slowing down, Tomo and Kagura bladed up next to her from each side, and then grabbed her to slow her down.

"Hey Osaka, we won, why'd you keep going?" Tomo demanded.

The other Azu-girls rushed up, they could see the look in Osaka's eye.

"Oh no." Chiyo said.

"What is it Chiyo-chan." Yomi asked.

"I've seen this before, whenever she becomes terrified she freezes up, it's going to be a while until she snaps out of it." She just shook her head as she frowned.

The skateboarders skated up. "Hey is she okay?" Nails asked.

"Why would you care." Tomo said in an annoyed tone.

"Look, we may like to pick on other people, but we never want to hurt anyone." he said.

"Oh really, then why do you enjoy hurting Kassie-san's feelings?" Kaorin scolded them.

"Hey we get bored." he said as he sighed. "Anyway you won so I guess that means we have to do whatever you say."

Tomo bladed up to him. "Okay, first of all, you have to buy Kassie-san lunch everyday for the rest of the school year, second you have got to stop picking on her, and last….." she looks at Osaka. "You gotta help us get her back to School.

Nails just smiled. "Sure no prob."

-----------------------------------------------------------

As they reached the school, Kassie walked up to them. "Were the hell were you, I was looking for you everywhere." she demanded.

Nails walked up to her. "Showing us what jerks we've been." he told her. Kassie seemed confused. "Look sorry we've been giving you a hard time, we never ment to hurt you." He looked at the Azu-girls. "But they've shown us that deep down, bonds are real strong and that we should try and damage them." He turned back to face her. "Let me buy you lunch okay.

"Okay." Kassie said as she smiled.

"Well all's well that ends well." Tomo said before a basketball hit her in the head, knocking her down.

"Tomo?" Sakaki asked?

"I know, we still have one more piece of business to take care off.

**Well, looks like the skatborders aren't too much of jerks after all, but the Azu-girls still have to deal with the jocks, wanna know what happens, well you'll have to wait, until then, take care….**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	13. Yukari Special

-1**Hi all, just decided to go away from the main storyline to give you a quick Yukari update lol….**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine, it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Yukari Special**

Yukari looked around the classroom. "If you girls are playing a trick on me, you are sooooooo dead." she warned. She couldn't understand it, one moment there sitting in their desks being punished for a food fight they had started earlier in the day, the next thing you know they vanished into thin air.

"Not good, not good at all…" Yukari thought. Suddenly the door slid open. It was Minamo.

"Yukari, where are the girls?" Minamo demanded.

"Um….taking a restroom break?" she answered in a nervous tone.

"Unsupervised?…..You do know they are being punished." Minamo asked.

"Hey I trust them, and I uh, know that they wouldn't skip out on me right?" Yukari countered.

"Well I do know the girls……and I know that they accepted their punishment like adults….well except maybe for Tomo…..who did start the food fight to begin with." she sighed and headed for the door. "Okay Yukari, I guess I'll leave you here then, besides, the principal has decided to let them go, he thinks they learned there lesson." she said as she smiled.

"Oh good, then we can go out for drinks then." Yukari said as she got a huge grin on her face.

"No you'd better wait here for the girls to tell them, I'll wait for you at the bar." Minamo told her.

"But…." Yukari started.

"You just can't take off without telling them, it wouldn't be right." Minamo warned. "Okay I'll be waiting."

"Great, now what do I do?" Yukari said as she went to her desk and slumped into her seat……

**I know this was incredibly short, this isn't officially Part 13, just to let you know that I haven't forgotten about the anime world of Azumanga Daioh, okay now on to the jocks, until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	14. Part 13

**Okay then, now that the Yukari Special is out of the way, it's time to see what's in store for those jocks, the original idea I had for this chapter is out the window, after a review I got from Weener1, it gave me an entirely new idea, so Weener1, this chapter is for you, (Oh and by the way in order for this to work I had to do something drastic so please forgive me)**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 13**

Chiyo and Kaorin were busy rolling Osaka (she still has the rollerblades on), to the nurse's office. At first everyone was confused when they asked where the infirmary was.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay Chiyo-chan?" Kaorin asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be back to herself in no time." Chiyo assured her.

"And how can you tell what normal for her is?" Kaorin asked which caused Chiyo to give her a confused look.

---------------------------------------------------

The Jocks were still busy playing basketball, they seemed like nothing else mattered to them. Everyone was admiring the way they handled the ball with such rhythm, with such precise. It was then that a group of girls was walking towards them.

----------------------------------------------------

"You really don't have to do this, I'm okay." Kassie pleaded as she walked beside them.

"No it is not Kassie-san." Yomi told her. "Those other jerks have been giving you a hard time have been thought a lesson so far."

"And besides, you did end up patching things up with the skateboarders, right." Destiny added.

"Look, I really appreciate it, but these are the jocks, the toughest of the tough, there is no way you can beat them." Kassie seemed so worried about them.

"Don't worry, if we can handle Kurosawa-Sensei's gym class, we can handle anything." Tomo said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Please stop doing that, it's really starting to get to me." Kassie warned.

---------------------------------------------

"Osaka-san…..Oh Osaka-san…." Chiyo was just poking her best friend in the head over and over.

"Still no luck huh?" Kaorin asked.

"No, but I think she is coming around." Chiyo responded.

Kaorin just stared at Osaka and saw her glassy eyed smiling expression. "How can you tell?" She asked.

------------------------------------------

The Jocks saw the girls coming up to them, it appeared that a showdown for the ages was coming. "We saw what you did to the others, we won't go down as easily."

Destiny turned to the Azu-girls. "That's Troy, quarterback and captain of the football team, almost every girl in school drools for him."

"Allow you to meat my teammates." Troy said with a smirk. "Meet Bob, Johnny, Templeton but we call him Temp, Ron, Will, Jackson, Emilio, Justin, and Mike….but we call him Tiny."

The Azu-girl saw that Tiny was humungous. "Doesn't look that tiny to me." Tomo said as she gulped.

"So you gonna challenge us or what?" Temp asked.

"You bet, we'll kick your butt in basketball." Kagura said as she seemed anxious to get this battle started.

"Who said anything about basketball?" Troy said. "I think we should play something a little more…..tougher like say, dodge ball."

The Azu-Girls huddled up……..

--------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think, can we take them?" Kagura asked.

"Well I guess if it's a four on four we may have a chance." Yomi explained.

"Well then let's go kick some Jock butt." Tomo said.

"Mmmmm." Sakaki said as she nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------

Troy just stared at the Azu-girls. "You don't expect to play in those little pink dresses do you?" he said as he smirked.

"THEY'RE SCHOOL UNIFORMS!!!!!!!" Yomi, Tomo, and Kagura said as Sakaki just stayed silent.

Destiny just stared at them. "He's right you know." she walked up to Kassie. "Better get them some gym clothes." he told her.

"I still say this is a bad idea." Kassie repeated her warning.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Birdies……" Osaka said as she was looking around.

"She's coming back to us." Chiyo said as she smiled.

"Osaka, are you okay?" Kaorin asked. Osaka stood up and kept looking around.

"Did we win?" the Osaken girl asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yes Osaka-san, you won and now the skateboarders are our friends." Chiyo explained.

"Oh good." Osaka said with a puzzled expression. " 'Cause I wouldn't wanna go that damn hill again." Chiyo and Kaorin just laughed at the way Osaka answered them.

-------------------------------------------------

It was now after school and word spread about the big challenge…..

Sakaki……..Yomi…….Tomo…….Kagura, four girls on a mission, to restore the honor of one Kassie Lynn, their good friend who had helped them in this world that they ended up in, The geeks were humiliated, The dancers out danced, the skateboarders defeated. (which in a way was good because the borders have a new respect for them.) Now all that was left was their biggest challenge of all, to defeat the Jocks in a game of dodge ball.

They emerged from the gym wearing the school's gym clothes. Luckily they had managed to find one in Sakaki's size. The battlefield was the football field, almost everyone at school were in the stands, word had spread quickly about Kassie's 'cousins from Iowa. (and the one from Texas) And how they were making a name for themselves.

"Well I'm surprised you managed to show up." Troy said as the nine other jocks stood behind him.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a couple of muscle bound assholes to scare us off." Tomo said as she gave them an angry look.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" Emilio asked.

"Yeah just as soon as we find out which four of you are playing against us." Yomi responded.

The jocks just looked at each other and then laugh. "Oh no you don't get it." Troy started. "You challenge one of us, you challenge us all." he said as he gave an obnoxious smile.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!" Kagura yelled. "THAT'S IS SO NOT DAMN FAIR!!!!!!"

"Hey life isn't fair, deal with it." Johnny responded.

Everyone in the stands booed at the jocks. Troy just stuck out his hands and smirked at everyone.

"I think we've been screwed." Yomi said as she began to sweat.

"You think?" Tomo asked sarcastically.

"So what do we do?" Kagura asked.

"We cannot back down." Sakaki said as she stared at the jocks.

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the nurse's office.

"And I saw my whole life flash before my eyes." Osaka explained to Chiyo and Kaorin. "But I sure is grateful that everything turned out okay.

"If you saw your whole life flash before you, what exactly did you see?" Kaorin asked.

"Not much really, I'm only 17 you know." Osaka replied. "My birthday is next month, I guess if we'd done this race thing then, I'd probably have seen more of my life then I figure." Chiyo and Kaorin just shook their heads.

------------------------------------------------

Back in the football field, the jocks just kept staring at the shorthanded Azu-Girls, they had really set them up real good, soon they would prove that these visitors would not make fools out of them.

"Rules are simple, you get hit you're out, you catch a ball, the person who threw it goes out and any eliminated player from your team comes back in." Troy explained. "Of course since we clearly out number you 10 to 4, it really isn't gonna be much of a contest."

"MAKE THAT 10 TO 5!!!!!!!" The Azu-Girls turned around and saw Kassie who had just finished her detention walk up wearing gym clothes. "I want in on this payback." Kassie explained.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kassie-chan?" Sakaki asked.

"Oh yeah, am I ever." Kassie said as she gave a small grin.

"HEY HOW ABOUT WE MAKE IT 10 TO 6!!!!!!!" Destiny came up also wearing gym clothes. "You don't think I'm gonna let you guys have all the fun." she said as she smiled.

"Well, we still outnumber you, we're gonna beat you in no time." Troy explained.

"WELL THEN ARE YOU READY TO MAKE IT 10 TO 9!!!!!!!!!!" Troy just stood there in shock as he saw Nails, Otter, and Flyer walk up wearing gym clothes. Everyone in the stands started to cheer.

"Why are you doing this?" Kassie asked Nails.

"I asked myself the same question, and I kept coming up with the same answer……THAT THIS IS SO GONNA TOTALLY ROCK!!!!!!!"

Troy just shook his head. "You guys are such traitors, I'm gonna make you so suffer." he warned.

"Bring it on." Otter said.

Kassie just got into position. "Well, I guess this is it."

"NOT YET!!!!!!" A voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw that it was Piper. She was wearing her gym clothes from her school.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Kassie asked.

"Word spreads fast around here, so when I heard what was going on I rushed over here." Piper responded as she smiled. "So are we gonna kick some butt or what?" she demanded.

It was finally a fair match, 10 to 10. The Jocks and 'Team Azumanga' just stared at each other.

The Girls PE Coach, Coach Lewinski was asked to be the ref in the contest, everyone in school loved her and they knew she would call a fair match.

"Okay everyone take your positions." The coach said. The five balls were set up between them…. "BEGIN!!!!!!" And with that both teams scrambled for the balls.

Tomo managed to get to one and quickly threw it, hitting Temp eliminating him. "HAH I AM THE QUEEN!!!!!" she boasted which actually cost her as she got hit by Ron.

"TOMO YOU NUMBNUT!!!!!!" Yomi screamed.

Troy had a ball in his hand. "This one is for you Lynn." he threw the ball at Kassie, but she managed to avoid it. "Too slow." she said, but then she got hit by Emilio. "DAMN!!!" she said as she went to the bench.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So do you think the others are doing okay in their basketball game?" Chiyo asked.

Kaorin looked out the window. "That's strange." she said.

"What is it?" Chiyo asked.

"The court is empty." Kaorin responded. "You stay here with Osaka, I'll go see what's going on."

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was an intense battle, for the jocks, Temp, Emilio and Jackson were eliminated, for Team Azumanga, Tomo, Kassie, Piper, Otter, and Destiny were out as well.

It was a 7 on 4 battle. Yomi kept swerving to avoid the oncoming balls. She threw a ball at Justin, but he managed to catch it eliminating her.

"TEMP GET IN HERE!!!!!" Troy ordered.

Tiny threw a ball at Kagura, the impact was so hard it knocked her down.

"KAGURA!!!!!!!" Yomi yelled from the bench.

Kagura stood up slowly and trotted to the bench. "This is not looking good." she said.

Indeed, things were looking bad, with Temp back in the game it was now an 8 to 3 advantage for the Jocks.

Nails turned to Sakaki. "An ideas?" he asked her.

"Not at the moment." The tall girl responded.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was walking around the school, it appeared to be completely empty. "Where the heck is everyone." She thought, it was then that she could here people booing. She turned around and saw the football field. "I guess that answers my question." she thought as she headed for the field.

--------------------------------------------------------

Nails and Flyer both threw their balls at the same time, but Tiny and Justin caught them, Emilio and Jackson quickly came in. It was now Sakaki against all 10 of them. It appeared to be over. Everyone in the stands just watched. It looked like the girls from 'Iowa' (and the one from Texas who was nowhere to be seen) Have finally met there match.

"So how about we all knock you into next week." Troy said as everyone got into position.

"WOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!!!!!!" Everyone then noticed that Kaorin had walked out into the field. "This is sure a funny place to play a basketball game." Kaorin said.

"Check it out, it's another one of those pink dressed girls." Justin said.

"IT'S A SCHOOL UNIFORM!!!!!!" Kaorin yelled.

"Tiny, shut her up will ya." Troy ordered.

Tiny just smiled as she stared at Kaorin.

"No." Sakaki whispered.

But it was too late, Tiny threw the ball with all of his might.

Kaorin saw the ball coming. "Oh shit." she said as the ball hit her in the face.

"KAORIN!!!!!!!!" Kassie yelled. Everyone in the stand watched in horror as they saw Kaorin's head turn as blood and some teeth come spitting out of her mouth. The Azu-girls saw her falling as if in slow motion. They, as well as Kassie, Piper, Destiny and the borders quickly ran to her….. except for Sakaki who just stood there in horror.

"I'll see that you are severely punished for this." Lewinski told the jocks.

"Hey the ball slipped." Tiny said as he smiled at what he had done.

"Kaorin…..Kaorin speak to us." Tomo said. Kaorin just stared at them. She was disoriented. They saw the blood coming out her nose and mouth.

"We'd better get her to a hospital." Destiny said.

"So do you admit defeat." Troy asked with an evil grin.

"Yeah, whatever." Destiny answered.

"YEAH!!!!!!" Troy said as he raised his arms in triumph. All the Jocks just started to High Five each other.

Sakaki just kept staring in Kaorin's direction, she saw how the Other Azu-Girls and the rest of the team surrounded her. She slowly clenched her fists. She softly said something.

"What are you saying booby." Troy said as he smirked.

"I said……it'….not…..OVER!!!!!!!!!" Sakaki quickly threw the ball, hitting Temp so hard it knocked him backwards.

Troy saw the look in Sakaki's eyes, they were full of fury. His spine started to shiver.

"Sakaki-san?" Yomi said softly.

"Don't just stand there, get her." Troy quickly ordered.

Jackson threw a ball at Sakaki, but she managed to catch it. "TOMO!!!!!!" she quickly yelled.

Tomo just shook her head. "Sakaki, we've got to get Kaorin to……" She felt someone tug at her arm.

"Go……beat those assholes." Kaorin said softly.

Tomo just stared at her. "You bet." Then she quickly ran to join Sakaki.

It was now an 8 to 2 advantage for the Jocks.……

Sakaki threw the ball hard and hit Justin, eliminating him. Emilio then threw the ball, but Tomo caught it as she came in. Everyone in the stands cheered. "YOMI!!!!!!!!" the wildcat yelled.

It was now a 6 to 3 advantage as Yomi quickly came in.

Will tried to hit Yomi but the long browned hair girl also managed to catch the ball. "KAGURA!!!!!!!"

Kagura just cracked her knuckles as she trotted back into play as everyone in the stands start to chant…….

"**THEY'RE SCHOOL UNIFORMS…..THEY'RE SCHOOL UNIFORMS……THEY'RE SCHOOL UNIFORMS……"**

Yomi just scathed her head at why they would be chanting that, but it didn't matter because……

It was now a 5 to 4 advantage………

Kagura threw a ball at Ron, but he caught it.

"DAMN I JUST CAME IN!!!!!!" Kagura said as she scolded herself.

"TEMP GET YOU ASS IN HERE!!!!!!" Troy barked.

6 to 3 advantage.

Bob, Johnny and Ron quickly threw their balls to try and end it quickly, but Sakaki, Yomi and Tomo just smirked as they caught the balls.

Sakaki quickly turned to her benched teammates. "KAGURA, KASSIE, DESTINY!!!!!!!!" The three girls quickly rejoined their teammates.

And just like that it was a 6 to 3 advantage for team Azumanga. The crowd in the stands were going hysterical.

Kassie threw a ball hitting Temp. "Bye bye birdie." she said.

6 to 2 advantage for Team Azumanga…..

Sakaki then stared at Tiny, the gigantic jock could see the cold look she was giving him, he broke out in a cold sweat.

"This one is for Kaorin-san." Sakaki said as she threw the ball at his…..well balls.

Everyone in the stands flinched as they saw Tiny grab his privates and slowly fell to his knees.

6 to 1 advantage Team Azumanga.

Troy couldn't believe, a moment ago they were on the verge of victory, now he was all alone….

Sakaki and the remaining members of Team Azumanga slowly walked towards him.

"So….." Sakaki started. "How about we knock you into next week." And with that the six girls all threw their balls and Troy. The impact was so hard that you could actually see his body shake like a bowl of jelly.

Troy just lied down on the ground looking upwards blood coming out of his nose. Sakaki knelt beside him. "How do you feel right now?" she asked.

"Like……shit." Troy responded.

"Now you know how Kaorin felt." Sakaki said in a cold tone.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakaki slowly walked over to the bench. Kaorin was sitting there, Piper was holding an ice pack to Kaorin's head to keep the swelling down. "Are you okay Kaorin-san."

Kaorin just stared at her. "Not really." she tried to smile but her face hurt.

"Come, let's get you some medical attention." she held out her hand.

Kaorin just looked at Sakaki's eyes, she could see there was something different about them. She slowly took the tall girl's hand and slowly stood up.

As Team Azumanga walked off the field they could hear the roar of the crowd cheering them on.

This was a huge battle, a battle that was won with a strong bond of love…….

**Wow I really got into this chapter, I hope I don't cause myself to get writer's block because of it, Once again thanks to Weener1's review which inspired me to write this chapter. Please let me know what you think, until then, take care**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	15. Part 14

**Hi all, I really am enjoying writing this fic, I really hope all of you are enjoying it. I don't think I'm even close to being done with it yet. Sometimes I like to put song lyrics in my fics. Normally I would put just one lyric per fic. But for some reason this fic feels special to me so except several lyrics. (Like a Movie Soundtrack or something) I want to learn more about actual sites in LA for the Azu-girls to tour so I hope you are looking forward to that until then, let's continue with the here and now and the aftermath of the now famous dodge ball chapter…..**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine, it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 14 **

The doctor just studied the young angled cut haired girl. "Well your nose isn't broken, and the swelling has almost completely gone away." He motioned for her to try and open her mouth…….

"ACCCCHNNNNCHHH" Kaorin felt embarrassed by the sound that had come out of her mouth, but the pain in her face had started to feel worse, she couldn't even talk.

The doctor just smiled. "Now hold still Miss Aida." The doctor paused for a few moments. "Aida……That's Japanese isn't it?" Kaorin just nodded. "I guess one of your parents is American then." Kaorin just shook her head. "You're adopted?" Kaorin started to get an annoyed look. "Getting kind of personal aren't we?" she thought. "Right then." The doctor said as he realized that Kaorin seemed upset.

The doctor looked inside her mouth. "Well you lost two of your back molars." He continued to examine her…. "So you got hit pretty hard with that dodge ball huh?" Kaorin just nodded her head. "Well, I'm going to prescribe you some painkillers, not strong ones, but they should help with the pain until your face completely heals."

Kaorin pointed to her cheek to try and ask about her molars. The doctor started writing on a piece of paper. "I want you to see this dentist friend of mine, she's real good at replacing lost teeth." He handed the paper to Kaorin. "Okay, you're good to go." Kaorin just gave a thumbs up.

---------------------------------------------------

Kaorin walked up to the Azu-Girls, Kassie, and Piper. Destiny had gone to the vending machines to get some sodas for everyone except for Osaka who asked for a juice.

"Kaorin-san, how are you doing?" Sakaki asked.

Kaorin just motioned with her hands that she was so-so. She showed them the prescription.

"We can pick this up on the way home." Kassie said. Kaorin showed her the paper with the name of the dentist. "Well I'll call her when we get home and see if we can set up an appointment for you tomorrow okay?"

Kaorin just closed her eyes and smiled……and then her face cringed up as she had once again forgotten the injury she had suffered. Sakaki held her hand. "Do not worry Kaorin-san, I will take care of you." Kaorin just stared at her. "It's like a dream come true." she thought.

"I just wonder how we are gonna pay for this." Piper thought.

"All taken care off." Chiyo said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag. (I know their uniforms may not have pockets, but go with me okay) "Papa always makes me carry some emergency money at all times."

"You have money?" Kassie asked.

"Well you see since I'm gonna study in America….well the America in our world, I'd thought instead of carrying around the usual amount of yen. I would start carrying American currency you know to learn how to handle it."

"Lucky she had that, that's how we paid for our bill when Tomo and I had that um….'cooking accident.'"

"That's what you told them what happened?" Kassie asked.

Tomo just scratched her head. "Well we didn't want to tell them that Yomi decked me good." she said. "It would've been embarrassing.

Piper took one of the bills Chiyo had taken out of her bag. "Amazing, they look like authentic 100 dollar bills." She turned to face the small pigtailed girls. "How much do you have."

"Not much….only about $5,000" Chiyo told them which caused her two American friends to look at her in shock.

"So Chiyo, how would you like to be my new best friend?" Piper asked.

Osaka just stared at her angrily. "HEY NO WAY I'M HER BEST FRIEND!!!!!" she yelled which caused a nurse to quickly come up to them.

"This is a hospital, please keep it down." the nurse said .

Osaka just stared at her. "Okay." she answered.

Osaka then lied down on the floor. "HEY NO WAY I'M HER BEST FRIEND!!!!!" she yelled again which caused the nurse to order them to leave.

--------------------------------------------------

Destiny had rejoined her friends. "So Osaka, I heard you caused some commotion." She told her.

"I don't understand, she told me to keep it down and I did." Osaka said as she had a puzzled look on her face." Destiny just laughed as she handed her a bottle of orange juice.

Kassie turned to Destiny. "Look, I'm sorry that I always avoid you when you tried to talk to me but….."

Destiny just smiled. "Hey no big, a lot of people seem to do that me anyway."

"Well the way you dress I can see why." Piper responded.

"Piper." Kassie scolded.

Destiny just laughed. "It's okay, I kinda like those kinds of responses from everyone, it keeps me on a high."

"High what?" Tomo asked.

"You know high." Destiny responded which got a confused look from the azu-girls. "Forget it." Destiny said.

Kassie's cell phone rang. "Maybe it's grandma." Kassie quickly answered her phone. "Hello?"

"_Where are you two?…. I've been waiting for you girls to come and help me move the van back into the garage." _It was Warren.

"Oh geez, it's Dad." She told everyone. "Uh, sorry dad but a friend of our got hurt in school and we had to take her to the emergency room." She told her dad.

"_Oh I see…..well is she okay?" _Warren asked.

" Yeah, we're just gonna go to the pharmacy to pick up a prescription for her." Kassie explained.

Warren could help but give a small chuckle, just a few days ago she was complaining about not having any friends and now she was helping someone. _"Well, I guess the van can wait until you get home." _he answered.

"Thanks dad……love you." Kassie said.

"_Same here princess." _Warren responded.

Kassie hung up her cell phone. "Looks like Kaorin's getting injured was a lucky break huh." she said which caused Kaorin to give her an annoying look. "Oops sorry Kaorin." she quickly apologized which caused Kaorin to shake her head."

"Look I gotta get home now, I'll see you on school on Monday?" Destiny asked.

"Looking forward to it." Kassie answered.

"See ya." Destiny said as she walked off.

"Nice girl, too bad she has to look like a freakity freak show." Tomo said which caused Yomi to give her an annoyed look.

"I've seen some of the stuff you wear it isn't any better." Yomi scolded.

Tomo just gave a mischievous grin. "At least my stuff fits." Yomi just clenched her fists and then…….**POW!!!!!!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------

The nurse was busy looking over her charts when she saw the group of girls come rushing back in. "What are you doing back here?" She then noticed Tomo holding her jaw and Yomi holding her hand.

"We've had another cooking accident." Kassie said as she sighed……

**Didn't Tomo and Yomi learn their lesson from last time? Oh well coming up next Kassie and Piper are gonna take the Azu-girls around LA, (oh boy….) Okay until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME…….**


	16. Part 15

**Hi all, well here it is, The Azu-Girls hit LA, so look out……**

**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 15**

The Azu-Girls, Kassie and Piper pushed the van back into the garage, well all except for Kaorin because Sakaki insisted she didn't want her to stress herself.

"Hey no fair, my jaw got hurt and I had to help." Tomo said in an annoyed tone.

"That is because you asked for it." Sakaki answered as she gave a mischievous smile.

Piper noticed the way Sakaki had answered her, it was not…..Sakaki-like. She also noticed how Sakaki seemed to start being more affectionate to Kaorin. "This is not right." she thought.

Kassie tried calling her grandmother again….. "Grandma are you okay, It's be Kassie. I've been calling you and you haven't tried to call back, call us as soon as you can….please." She hung up.

"Still no answer?" Piper asked.

"No, I'm really starting to get worried." Kassie responded.

Kagura opened the van door. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." She said as she went inside the van.

"But Kaugra-san, aren't you going to have dinner." Chiyo asked.

"Nah, I'm more tired than hungry." Kagura said from inside the van." They could hear her yawn. "Good night."

----------------------------------------------------

Kassie bought out some sandwiches she had made. Except for Kaorin, she bought her some chicken broth in a cup because she still couldn't chew.

"Do you want me to feed you Kaorin-san." Sakaki asked. Kaorin just shook her head to say no. "Really it's no trouble at all." Sakaki said as she grabbed the cup from Kassie.

"Okay now the dream is starting to get weird." Kaorin thought.

Piper then noticed how Kaorin was acting, not like the usual obsessed girl she usually was, but a girl who seemed to look uncomfortable at the way she was being treated by her crush.

"Hey Kassie, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Tomo asked.

"Well, I guess we just stay here and law low." Kassie told them.

Yomi just shook her head. "Oh come on, we get so bored here we want to go out and see the sites you live it up a little." she said which caused everyone to stare at her. Yomi also seemed different somehow, so…..peppy.

"All right Yomi, looks like this world has bought out the umph in you." Tomo said as she closed her eyes and pumped her fist in the air.

"That looks worse than when you close your eyes and smile." Kassie said as she sighed.

"Kassie, could I see you in the kitchen….alone." Piper insisted.

"Okay." Kassie responded.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Kassie asked.

"It's the girls, they're changing." Piper answered.

"They seem fine to me." Kassie answered.

"That's because you don't know anything about them, Kaorin is supposed to have a huge crush on Sakaki, and now Sakaki is the one who seems obsessed with her and Kaorin is starting to feel uncomfortable." Piper quickly stared in the direction of the garage. "And Yomi, she's supposed to be the most mature of the girls yet…..well she almost sounded like Tomo."

"I really don't see what the big deal is." Kassie told her.

"It is a big deal, they are anime characters, they don't belong here, normally Yomi's uppercuts are supposed to be amusing, but here well, Tomo's lucky her jaw wasn't broken. And in the anime world, if Kaorin had been hit with a dodge ball, the worst thing that could've happen were swirly eyes."

Kassie also stared in the direction of the garage. She thought about what Piper had just said. "You're right, I wish I could find a way to send them back." she took out her pendant. "If only I could get this stupid thing to work without having to wait for the show to come back on."

Piper then had an idea. "Maybe we won't have to." she said.

"Huh?" Kassie answered in a confused tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You have a DVD set?" Kassie asked,

"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." Piper responded.

The Azu-Girls were all gather in Kassie and Piper's room. They seemed excited because they were finally going to go home.

"Okay which episode was it that they came from." Piper asked.

"I don't know, I really wasn't paying attention." Kassie responded.

"Great." Piper said sarcastically. "She turned to the Azu-Girls. "Okay what were you doing at the time."

"Well we were in detention because SOMEONE!!!!!!" They all turned to face Tomo. "Started a food fight." Kagura explained.

Piper seemed confused. "There was never an episode featuring a food fight." she said. "Anything else you remember you did that day."

"Well we were discussing our future carriers and the college entrance exams." Chiyo said.

Piper thought for a minute. "That sounds like episode 24." she said.

"How do you even know that." Kassie asked.

"I'm an anime expert remember." Piper said as she smirked.

Piper inserted her Azumanga DVD vol 6 into the player, but when she turned it on, it was blank. "Maybe something is wrong with the player." Kassie said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They all snuck into the living room to try the DVD player there. But they got the same result. "I…..I can't explain this." Piper said.

She then placed Vol 1 but a blank screen came out as well.

"Maybe we can only go in when that particular episode is running." Chiyo said.

"I don't wanna be here for two months." Tomo said as she started to panic. "Damn that Sailor Moon."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"That's the reason there put their show on hiatus, to show All 200 episodes of Sailor Moon." Kassie explained.

"WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, I COULD'VE SEEN IT!!!!!!!" Piper yelled.

"Um, I think you're missing the bigger issue here." Kassie told her.

"Oh yeah….sorry." Piper said. "Well then, I guess we can throw that plan out the window."

"So I guess we're just gonna have yet another boring day here tomorrow." Kagura said as she yawned.

Kassie just stared at them, there they were in this world because of her, it wasn't right, it wasn't their fault, but now she was going to do something about it. "Girls, tomorrow is not going to be boring……"

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kassie and Piper took the Azu-girls to the Dentist office so Kaorin could have her molars replaced. While Kaorin was being worked on, they were all in the waiting room, excited by what Kassie had promised them.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Piper told her sister.

"Come on, they're gonna get bored at home, besides, I'm sure they're gonna have a blast."

At that moment, Kaorin came out and Sakaki quickly ran over to her. "KAAAAOOORRIIINNNN-SAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!"

Kaorin got a nervous look. "She is nuts." she thought. "Um, Sakaki-san?" Kaorin started as she could finally talk again. "It's good that you're worried about me and all but…..calm down will you." Everyone got a shocked look at what Kaorin had said.

Sakaki seemed disappointed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry Kaorin-San, I guess I have been acting foolish." she told her.

Kaorin just held her hand and smiled. "Maybe just a little, but I guess you have noticed that I always seemed to act like that around you."

Sakaki then smiled back. "Now that you mention it……." They both started to laugh.

"So I guess we should take it slow huh?" Sakaki said.

"Yeah." Kaorin agreed.

"Kaorin-san if it's not too late, I would like to join the astronomy club." Sakaki said.

Kaorin just scratched her head. "Actually, it is too late, the school year is almost over and we are near graduation." she told her.

"Oh." Sakaki said as she showed her disappointment.

"But whenever we get back to out world….we could go out stargazing." Kaorin responded.

Sakaki just smiled. "I'd like that."

Yomi was looking at Tomo. "Are you crying." she asked the wildcat.

"Nah." Tomo sniffed. "I got something in my eye that's all."

"So are you guys ready for a tour of LA?" Kassie asked.

"YEAH!!!!!" The Azu-girls replied.

"Um, yeah." Piper said not sounding so excited.

"So what do we do first?" Kagura asked.

Kassie saw the girls in their pink uniforms. "We go shopping…."

(background music)

_Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh  
I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around _

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!!

In downtown LA, the girls enter a clothing store. Everyone just stares at them as they see 7 girls wearing pink dresses.

"We need to make them over." Kassie told the saleslady.

"No kidding?" The saleslady responded. 

Hey , alright now  
and dont it feel good!!  
hey yeh

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you  
now I don't want u back for the weekend  
not back for a day , no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

woah yeh!  
I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!!

The Girls emerged from the stores looking completely different. Chiyo had bright red shirt with a dark red skirt with white sandals. Osaka was wearing a sleeveless white dress with black dress up sandals. Tomo had a striped short sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black sneaker. Kagura had A Dodger's Jersey and Dodger's cap and Black jeans. Sakaki was wearing a white cotton sleeveless tunic and black linen pants with white sneakers. Kaorin was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt and white pants and white sandals. And Yomi was wearing a white sleeveless flower dress with white dress up shoes.

"They don't look anything like anime characters now huh?" Kassie told her sister.

"Yeah……that's what worries me." Piper said softly to herself.

_  
Hey , alright now  
and don't it feel good!!  
hey yeh ,oh yeh  
and don't it feel good!! _

walking on sunshine  
walking on sunshine

I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

The girls are standing in front of Grauman's Chinese Theatre and they look at the walk of fame.

"What's with all the names?" Tomo asked.

"Well, that's the names of famous celebrities." Kassie told them. "It's considered a big honor to have your name here."

"Really?" Tomo said as she looked around. "So where's out names?" she asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Tomo, we're not celebrities." Yomi explained.

"But we're on TV, we should be here."

I'm on sunshine baby oh  
I'm on sunshine baby oh

I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
_I'm walking on sunshine wooah _

and don't it feel good!!  
I'll say it again now  
and don't it feel good!!

As they see they continue to walk down the sidewalk and see the names, Everyone could here some scratching noises behind. They turned around and see Tomo scratching on one of the Stars on the sidewalk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!!!" Piper yelled.

"Just leaving my autograph." Tomo said.

Everyone looks and sees that on the Star, the name _"__Jack Nicholson" _and that under it badly written it said. _"THE GREAT TOMO TAKINO"._

"Let's get outta here and fast." Kassie said. (song fades away)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next stop on The Azu-Girls LA Tour was a trip to Dodger Stadium to see a game.

"Wow, that pitcher can sure throw fast." Kagura said.

"So who are the teams again?" Yomi asked.

"Well the home Team are the Los Angeles Dodgers, and the away team are The San Francisco Giants." Kassie explained.

"They don't look all that gigantic to me." Osaka said. "And why are they called the Dodgers anyway, they don't appear to be dodging anything."

"No Osaka-San." Chiyo tried to explain. "Those are just the names of the teams."

"Ah." Osaka said. "Then I'm gonna call myself the Osaka Squid."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Kaorin said.

"It does to me." Osaka said as she just looked at the pitcher with her glassy eyed smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------

The Pitcher was all set, he was ready to throw the first pitch of the game. Suddenly he could see Osaka in the distance staring at him, which gave him chills. He wiped his forehead and tried to concentrate on the batter, but he could feel that eerie stare burning right at him. He threw the pitch and he hit the batter.

"TAKE YOUR BASE….." The umpire said.

The next batter came up, once again the pitcher tried to concentrate on the batter and once again he hit him.

"TAKE YOU BASE……" The umpire said before he issued a warning to the pitcher.

The manager walked up to him. "What's with you." he asked him.

"I can't help it, there's a girl in the stands who's giving me a creepy look." the pitcher explained.

"Don't give me that bull." the manager told him as the pitcher pointed to the stands to show him.

The Manager saw Osaka's eyes. "Yikes." he said. "Don't worry I'll take care of it."

--------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me Miss." Someone from Security said to Osaka.

"Yes?" Osaka asked.

"The Manager would like to have a word with you if you don't mind." he told her.

"Um…..'kay." Osaka stood up.

"Wait Osaka-san, I'll go with you." Chiyo-chan said as she stood up.

"Sorry Little Girl, but the manager only want's to talk to your friend here." the man said as he led Osaka away.

"I am really having a bad feeling about this." Piper said.

------------------------------------------------------

Some time later Osaka came back to her seat wearing sunglasses.

"What's with the shades?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, the manager told me to wear them while his pitcher is on the field, but to take them off while the other team's pitcher is on the field." Osaka explained.

"Now why on earth would he want that?" Yomi asked.

It wasn't long before they got an answer later as the Dodgers won 36 to 0.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie decided to take the Azu-Girls to the 'Aquarium Of The Pacific' (uh-oh).

They entered the Tropical Pacific Gallery of The Aquarium. They were amazed by all the colorful fish and the coral.

"It reminds me about the time we went scuba diving in Okinawa." Sakaki said.

"Oh I wish, I could've been there with you." Kaorin told the others.

"Well whenever we get back, I'll schedule a scuba diving trip in Okinawa for us and you can come along Kaorin-San." Chiyo told her.

"Oh Arigato Chiyo-chan." Kaorin answered in an exciting tone.

Osaka just kept staring at all the tropical fish. "Pretty fishes." She said.

"Yes they most certainly are." Chiyo agreed.

"I think I'll go take a closer look at them." Osaka said as she walked off.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang were busy looking at a map of the aquarium to decide where to go look next.

Chiyo walked up to them to help them. "So where to next." she asked.

"I say we go check out the Shark exhibit." Tomo said in an excited tone.

"I'd like to see the Shorebird Sanctuary." Sakaki said.

As they continued to study the map Kagura took a quick glance at the exhibit and then stood there for a few seconds in awe. "Um….Chiyo-chan, did Osaka by any chance tell you what she was going to do?" she asked.

"Oh yes, she told me she was going to get a closer look at the fish, why?" Chiyo asked back.

"Well because…..that's exactly what she's doing." She pointed to the aquarium and everyone looked and then just stood there in shock. Osaka was inside swimming around with the fish. All the people slowly walked to see the young girl who was inside enjoying herself.

Osaka saw them and then swam up to them and waved to them.

A tour guide saw her and then grabbed her radio. "SECURITY PLEASE COME TO THE TROPICAL PACIFIC GALLERY!!!!!!!!"

"Oh we are so in trouble." Kassie said. As they all continued to see Osaka swimming around.

----------------------------------------------------------

After being in the security room for almost 45 minutes. The aquarium decided not to press charges provided that Osaka never return to the aquarium ever again.

"What were you thinking?" Kassie asked Osaka.

"That I wanted to play with the fishies." she explained.

"I'm telling you Kassie….." Piper started.

"I know, this was a bad idea." Kassie said as she sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After a long and tiring day, out little group finally returned home.

Kassie slowly walked into the kitchen and sat down. "What a day." she said.

"So, where are you going to take them tomorrow?" Piper said as she smirked.

Kassie just gave her an angry stare. "Okay I'll say it, it was a bad idea." she said as she sighed. At the moment the Azu-Girls came in.

"Kassie-san…..Piper-san…." Chiyo started. "We just wanted to thank you for showing us around LA, we were all starting to feel lonely, but then you cheered us up."

"Yes, we are very grateful." Sakaki added as the seven girls bowed.

Kassie just stared at them then got a small smile. "Well wait until tomorrow, I have just the place were you'll really have some fun then." she told them.

"Kassie?" Piper said in a scolding tone.

"Trust me….this place is perfect for them." Kassie said as she closed her eyes and smiled. "You know doing this isn't so bad after all……."

**The Azu-Girl's LA Tour isn't quite over yet, where is Kassie planning on taking them next, well stay tuned to find out until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME….. **


	17. Part 16

-1**Hi all, first of all I want to let everyone know that I have not forgotten about Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale, I will continue it , but right now I want to concentrate on this one so with that said…..**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 16 **

It was a gorgeous sunny day. Kassie had decided to take the girls to the beach in Malibu. Everyone there was staring at them as the walked down the beach. Well mainly at Sakaki, if she looked good in a swimsuit in the anime, in real life she was a knockout.

"Hey beautiful how ya doing." A guy said to her.

"How long are you in town." said another. Sakaki just crossed her arms in front of her.

The Azu-girls stared at Kaorin. They could see she was getting upset. "Um Sakaki-san, are these boys bothering you." she asked.

"No it's okay." Sakaki said. But Kaorin could tell that she was uncomfortable. "Just ignore those jerks Sakaki-san."

Sakaki just smiled at her. "Arigato Kaorin-san."

-----------------------------------------------------------

As they sat down on the beach, Tomo noticed something. "Look at that."

Yomi just looked in the direction Tomo was facing.

"Those boys, they all such knockouts." Tomo said as she almost appeared to be drooling.

"Um Tomo?" Yomi asked. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better." She turned her best friend. "Come on let's go talk to them." She grabbed Tomo's arm and they ran off.

"Don't you think it's odd for Tomo to go and hit on a boy?" Piper asked.

"Well can you blame them, I mean look at their bodies." Kassie replied.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagura decided to get some drinks. As she was heading to a vending machine, she noticed a group of teens with a cooler. One of the girls in the group saw her. "Hey I've never seen you around here." she asked.

"Well that's because I'm not from around here, I'm here to see my cousin." she answered.

"Nice tan." A boy told her .

"Oh it's because I'm on the swim team back home." Kagura replied.

"No kidding you're a swimmer." Another girl answered. "Come hang out with us for a while."

"Well you see I gotta go get some drinks for my friends and…." Kagura tried to explain.

"Come on only for a sec, were swimmers to." Another boy replied.

"Really?" Kagura answered. "Well maybe just for a sec."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you from around here?" Tomo asked one of the boys.

"Uh, yeah." One of the boys answered.

"The name's Tomo, this here is my friend Yomi" she told them.

"Hi." Yomi said nervously.

"I'm Alex, and this here is my best bud Britt. We're surfers." he responded.

"Oh that sounds exciting." Tomo answered. "So could you teach us how to surf?" She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

The two surfers just stared at each other. "Um, we gotta go now to…..water our plants." And then they quickly ran off.

"Oh great Yomi you scared them off with that fat body of yours." Tomo told her.

"Don't make me give you another cooking accident." Yomi warned.

-------------------------------------------------

"And then I won that race too, it was a breeze." Kagura told her new friends.

"That was amazing." The girl responded.

The four teens were Daniela, Kent, Marco, and Bethany. They were all members of their high school swim team. Kagura was also impressed by their stories of their past swim meets.

"So have you ever thought of moving here to California." Marco asked.

"Actually, I'm hoping to go home soon." Kagura responded.

"Why, don't you like it here?" Daniela asked.

"It's nice, but to be honest I am kinda homesick." Kagura responded as she just looked at the sky.

"So where are you from?" Marco asked.

"Tokyo." Kagura responded as she realized she made a mistake.

"Tokyo? Wow, that's pretty cool." Kent replied.

"So what's it like over there?" Daniela asked.

Kagura just sighed and decided to tell them about her hometown. "It's so awesome, there's a lot of places to eat, and fun places to go, in fact there's this amusement park called Wonderland, it's so freaking incredible." Kagura kept talking everything she could think of about Tokyo.

It was then that Bethany noticed something. "Wonderland?" she proceeded to ask one more question. "By the way we didn't get your name."

"It's Kagura." the athlete replied. Bethany just stared at her. "Kagura what?" she asked.

Kagura thought for a moment, as much as she thought she couldn't think of another name…..in fact Kagura is all she had gone by. "I….."

Bethany just laughed. "Guys I think she's been playing us, Kagura is a character from Azumanga Daioh, and Kagura is one of the characters on the show." Bethany knew everything about Anime. "Come on really who are you."

Kagura decided to quickly play along. "Okay you got me, I'm really from Iowa." she lied

"And what's your real name then?" Kent asked.

"It's……Kagura." Kagura tried to lie about her name, but for some reason she couldn't. "I mean……Kagura." The other's just stared at her. "Come on why can't I lie about my name." she thought.

"Look if your not gonna be serious then just leave us alone okay." Daniela told her.

"I'll bet you're not even a real swimmer." Marco added.

Kagura clenched her fists. Nobody was going to tell her that she was no swimmer. "I am so a swimmer, I'll be I could swim circles around you." Kagura said.

"Then prove it." Daniela challenged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

More and more boys kept passing by the other Azu-Girls just to get a quick glimpse at Sakaki. As they did Kaorin could feel more and more angry about it. "Why are they staring at her like she was a side of beef or something." she complained.

"Because she's an American." Osaka answered.

It was then that they noticed Kagura and the four teens heading towards the water. "Kassie?" Piper told her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagura-san, what are you doing?" Chiyo asked her.

"I'm gonna teach these chumps that I'm the best swimmer around." She replied.

"Kagura don't." Kassie warned.

"It's too late, I'm taking their challenge and that's that." Kagura seemed determined.

Bethany had decided to be the one to challenge her since she was the anime expert among them. "Okay you see that rock over there, first one to swim to it and come back to shore it the winner got it?" she explained.

"No problem." Kagura said. Suddenly Kagura began to stretch. "1,2,3,4.…..1,2,3,4.…….."

"What are you doing?" Marco asked.

"She's stretching." Yomi explained. "Kurosawa-sensei always makes sure we do them before we start to swim."

Bethany just stared at the girls with specs. "Kurosawa-sensei?" She started to laugh as she kept looking at each of the girls. "Let me guess your Yomi and the cute little one is Chiyo." She pointed at Kaorin. "And you must be that minor character Kaorin who has a crush on MISS SAKKKKAAAAAAKIIIIII!!!!!"

Kaorin whispered into Sakaki's ear. "She's not all there I think."

"Mmmmmm" Sakaki said as she nodded.

"You'd better do your stretches too." Kagura warned.

"I'm not at practice, I don't have to do them if I don't want to." Bethany said in an annoyed tone.

"I'd listen to her." Piper warned.

"Will you just shut up." Bethany told her.

"Well you know she's only doing what her teacher taught her." Piper added.

"Oh and which character are you, Yuka, or maybe Miruchi, those two little brats hardly came out." Bethany said in a mocked tone.

"HEY DON'T TALK MEAN ABOUT THEM, THEY USED TO ME MY CLASSMATES!!!!!" Chiyo yelled.

Daniela, Kent and Marco just stared at each other. "Um, Bethany maybe you'd better do your stretches." Kent said.

"You guys worry too much I'll be fine." she told them.

The two girls got into position…..and then they ran into the water. Bethany took an early lead as she swam with all of her might. Suddenly, she some swim my her at an alarming speed. "Impossible." she though.

Kagura reached the rock easily and started her way back to shore. "Piece of Cake." she thought.

Bethany started to swim faster. "I can't lose." she thought when suddenly she started to fell her leg cramping up. "NO!!!!" she yelled as she started to struggle.

Kagura could see everyone up ahead, at first she thought they were cheering her on, but then she noticed that they were actually pointing behind her. She turned to look around at she just saw Bethany go under. "Oh my God." She thought as she quickly swam where she saw her go down and then dove under to look for her.

"I'll go get a lifeguard." Kassie quickly said as she ran off.

"Kagura-san?" Chiyo said in a worried tone.

They had been under for quite a while.

"I am going in." Sakaki said, but then Kagura popped out id the water holding Bethany and swam to sure.

Bethany was unresponsive.

"She needs CPR." Piper said.

"Come on Osaka-san." Chiyo quickly said.

Chiyo made sure the airway was opened and the she started breathing into her.

Osaka began doing the chest compressions. They kept repeating the process as a crowd started to form around them.

"Please do not crowd them." Sakaki said as she and the remaining Azu-girls kept everyone back.

"Bethany…." Daniela said softly.

Suddenly Bethany spat out the water in her lungs and started to cough, everyone around them cheered as the seven Azu-Girls stared at the rescued victim.

Bethany just stared at the seven blurry figures, after watching them for a few seconds, it had suddenly dawned on her. "My God…." she said softly. "You really are them aren't you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later an ambulance had come to take Bethany to the hospital. Everyone at the beach started to talk about the heroes who had saved that girls life.

"Where did you learn CPR anyway?" Piper asked.

"At school." Chiyo said. "I thought it was good idea to learn it when they offered a special class in it."

"I liked it cause ya get shove someone in their chest and they wont get mad at ya." Osaka said as she smiled.

"Well I guess we all have are reasons." Kassie answered as she scratched her head.

--------------------------------------------------------

The girls were entering a carnival. Kagura seemed confused. "Kassie-chan, I tried to lie about what my name was earlier, but I couldn't." she said.

"Why would you want to lie about your name." Kassie responded.

"Well, you see Bethany was an anime expert just like Piper-san… What if we run into another Anime-expert and we can't like about our names." Kagura explained.

Piper just started at them. "Tomo, tell me your name is Roger." she ordered.

Tomo seemed confused. "Why?" she asked.

"Just try it." Piper told her.

"Sure okay….my name is R…R…..Tomo." Tomo was confused.

Piper told the others to try and lie about their names….

"C…Chiyo…."

"S…S…Sakaki…."

"K.K..Ka….Kaorin."

"Y…Y..Yomi."

"A……Ayumu…..O…..Osaka."

"Piper, what is going on?" Kassie asked.

"I guess since those were the names that were given to them when they were created, it's the only thing that they can't lie about." Piper responded.

"Well I guess we can always hope we don't run into anymore anime experts then." Kassie said.

"Well that's gonna be a problem, the anime convention is next weekend so a lot of them will probably show up during the week." She turned to the Azu-Girls. "You'll have to try to avoid to talking to anyone you don't know."

"Well that's no problem." Yomi said. "We hardly know anyone here to begin with."

Piper just scratched her head. "I guess you're right." She looked around and noticed that Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki, and Kaorin were gone. "Oh no now where did they go?"

----------------------------------------------------

The four Azu-Girls where standing in line for a brand new roller coaster ride called. The Death Giver.

A voice came out on a speaker. "Yes ladies and Gents, I guarantee that this will be the most intense Ride you'll ever experience, you will scream your lungs out."

The four of them just kept staring at the ride. Waiting for their turn to get on.

-------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the girls spotted them from a distance. "I don't get it, why on Earth would they want to get on that thing?" Kassie asked.

"I'm telling you, they're changing." Piper answered.

"Man why didn't they wait for me." Tomo complained.

------------------------------------------------------

They had managed to reach the coaster, but it was too late, the other four Azu-Girls had already boarded it. They looked in horror as they saw the coaster start up. They turned to face them and waved as they took off.

"This is not like them at all." Yomi said. "Unless….." Yomi. Tomo, and Kagura just stared at each other. "It's okay." Yomi said. "Everything Is gonna be okay." Yomi explained.

"How do you know?" Kassie asked.

"Trust us." Tomo said as she smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the coaster was screaming, everyone except the four azu-girls, in fact, Chiyo yawned during the ride.

A camera mounted on the ride was taking pictures of the riders so that hey could have once the ride was over. It took a quick shot of the girls as they passed by, they smiled as they gave okay symbols.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As the ride ended, people got off quickly, they couldn't wait to get away from that frighten ride, but then four figures calmly walked by them all.

The Roller coaster operating was handing out the pictures to the riders when she noticed one taken of four girls who didn't seemed frightened at all. "Huh?" he thought.

"Is that our picture." A small girl asked.

He looked down and saw Chiyo smiling at him. "Uh, yeah here you go." And proceeded to hand her the picture.

"Arigato." Chiyo said as she walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did ya get it?" Osaka asked.

"Yes I did." Chiyo said as they saw the picture and smiled.

The rest of the girls walked up to them. "Are you guys okay?" Kassie asked.

"Yes we are fine." Sakaki assured them.

"Why in the world would you get on that dreadful thing." Piper asked.

"Because it had a camera." Kaorin responded.

Kassie and Piper just stared at each other in confusion. "Huh?" Piper asked.

"Well Sakaki-san wanted to have her picture taken with me, and Osaka-san wanted hers taken with Chiyo-chan." Kaorin started. "And since you seemed to be busy, we didn't want to bother you about getting a camera."

"And when we saw that they were having their picture taken on the coaster, we got on so we could have one taken of all four of us." Chiyo continued.

"Weren't you scared?" Kassie asked.

"Not a bit." Karoin told them. "After you had been on the Yukarimobile, every coaster is a piece of cake." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Yomi, Tomo, and Kagura nodded their heads, as they had already figured it out. Piper was quiet for a few seconds and then started to laugh. Kassie was still the only one who was confused.

"What, I don't get it." Kassie complained.

"You'd have to see the series to understand." Piper explained.

Kassie just sighed. "Well if were all done here, could we enjoy the rest of the day." she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess if I ever got on the Yukarimobile, I wouldn't be afraid of roller coasters either lol. This day is not over yet, I'm about to do something serious and emotional in the next chapter so stay tuned, until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	18. Part 17

**Okay now things are gonna start to get a bit darker for the Azu-Girls…….**

**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 17**

Kassie tgought it would be a good idea for them to go to a teen club. "You guys are gonna love it, theres dancing, karaoke, and lot of cool other kids to talk with.

At that moment a guy walked by them and was cheking Sakaki out. Kaorin's eye narrowed as she clentched her fists.

Piper saw Kaorin's eyes, they seemed cold somehow. "This is getting worse." she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

The club was loud, and I do mean loud. Everyone danced to some techno music blasting from the speakers. The Azu-girls were amazed by their surroundings.

"I've never seen anything like this." Chiyo said as she seemed to be shaking with excitement.

"Yeah, let's hit the dance floor." Tomo said.

"I think I'll try my hand at some Kareoke." Yomi said.

"NO!!!!!!!" Yelled the Azu-Girls in unison.

"Come on let her sing." Kassie said. "Let her have some fun."

Piper just sighed. "You don't understand, Yomi's singing is….let's just say someone scratching a chalkboard sound better."

"HMPH!!!!!!" Yomi said as she headed for the stage.

"We're all gonna die." Kagura said.

"Is her singing really that bad?" Kassie asked. The Piper and the Azu-Girls just gave her a terrified look. "Oh boy." Kassie replied.

-----------------------------------------------

Yomi took out a cd from her purse and placed it in the machine. "Hello everyone, my name is Koyomi Mitzuhara, and I would like to perform a little number that I wrote."

"OMG she's writing songs now." Tomo said in horror.

Yomi grabbed the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Here it comes." Piper said as she gulped.

The music started and then in what seemed like an eternity, Yomi began to sing…….

_Ame agari no sora kara itsumo no  
Yuuyake iro ga nozokeba  
Natsukashii kisetsu no owari ga mieta_

_Watashitachi no mainichi mujaki na  
Onaji kaiwa no nagaremo  
Kiete yuku hikouki ga wasureta kumo no you_

_I feel a wonderer  
Samishii toki wa  
Tonari no aitsu nara waraitobasu_

Everyone was in shock, Yomi sounded incredibly wonderful. "Woah." Tomo said softly as she continued to watch her sing.

_  
Sorezore no One way  
Arukidasu kara  
Hanarebanare ni naru koto mo aru yo  
Mata aeru made  
Karuku te wo futte  
Omoide ni kitto kansha da yo ne_

All The Azu-Girls smiled at Yomi's performance as well as Kassie. Piper could help buy smile also, but something inside her was still bothering her.

_Machigaetemo ii sa to chotto wa  
Kiraku na kokoro ni nareru  
Fushigi na yatsura da na tennen sensu_

_Omoshirosa ni mainichi sugiteku  
Futo tachidomaru ashita mo  
Wasuretari okottari fuzake aereba ii_

_I'm just nasty girl  
Tanoshii kuse ni  
Tokidoki ni aitsu ni wa tsumetaku naru_

Some kids started to get on the dance floor and started to slow dance to Yomi's singing._  
_

_Yume ga aru My life_  
_Todoku you ni to  
Ganbare minna daisuki na hibi wo  
Mune ni itsuka wa  
Atarashii michi  
Omoide wa issho itsumademo ne _

_Yume ga aru My life  
Todoku you ni to  
Ganbare minna daisuki na hibi wo  
Mune ni itsuka wa  
Atarashii michi  
Omoide wa issho itsu made mo ne_

Everyone applauded as Yomi finished up. She rejoined the other Azu-Girls

"Wow Yomi, that was incredible." Chiyo said.

"It was…..beautiful." Sakaki said.

"Yeah, you rock." Tomo said as she gave a thumbs up.

Yomi just smiled at them. "Arigato."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening was going smoothly without any problems. "I knew it was a good idea to bring them here, right Piper." Piper didn't answer, she seemed to be deep in thought. "Piper?" Kassie asked again.

"Huh?" Piper snapped out of her stupor. "Oh sorry I was thinking about Yomi's singing."

"Yeah, she totally rocked." Kassie responded.

"I know…..and that has me worried." Piper said as she looked at the Azu-Girls dancing around on the floor.

"Huh?" Kassie seemed confused.

"Kassie, Yomi is a terrible singer, I don't understand how she could've sung so beutiffly. I'm telling you again, they….are…..changing." Piper said as she took a sip of her cola.

"You're making a big deal out of it." Kassie tried to reassure her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-Girls started to dance up a storm. Everyone in the club started to surrounded them as they started to clap to the beat. It was then that a guy walked up towards Sakaki. "Hey Beautiful, how about you leave these schoolgirls and dance with a real mature guy." he told her.

"I….but…" Sakaki said as Kaorin looked on.

"Come on, whatdaya say?" The guy said as he grabbed Sakaki's hand.

"No…please." Sakaki said as she struggled to get free.

"Leave…her….alone." Kaorin said in a cold tone.

"Quiet little girl, this is none of your business." The guy warned.

Kaorin clenchted her fists, she could feel the rage burning around her. "I'm not telling you again……let her go."

"Let's go." The guy told Sakaki as he tried to force her to leave.

Then it happened, Kaorin charged at the guy and grabbed him by the neck, she started to squeeze the life out of him.

The guy started to panic, he tried to break free, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lossen the grip Kaorin had on him.

"KAORIN STOP!!!!!!!" Sakaki pleaded.

But Sakaki's words fell on deaf ears, as Kaorin continued to squeeze the guy's neck.

"Guys, get her off him before she kills him." Yomi yelled. The Azu-Girls grabbed Kaorin and pulled with all of their might.

"OI LET HIM GO KAORIN!!!!!!!!" Kagura told her. Kassie and Piper also ran up and started to help.

Sakaki just stared at Kaorin, what had she become, this was not the shy girl she had known in school, it was like if another person had taken her place. "KAORIN PLEASE STOP, I BEG YOU!!!!!!" she said as tears came out of her eyes.

It was then that Kaorin realized what she was doing and let the guy go. "What….what am I doing." Kaorin just stared at her hands.

"YOU'RE NUTS!!!!!!" The guy yelled with a raspy voice, and then ran out of the club.

"Kaorin-san?" Sakaki asked. Kaorin just stayed there looking at her hands. "I….almost killed someone…" was all she said over and over.

"We'd better go before someone calls the police." Kassie said. "Sakaki, grab Kaorin and let's get the hell out of here."

Sakaki grabbed Kaorin, she saw that her eyes seemed blank somehow.

"I almost killed someone." Kaorin said yet again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was some hours later, Kassie, Piper and the Azu-girls were back at the Lynn residence. Kaorin was just sitting down with the same blank look in her face.

"Oi, why did Kaorin freak like that." Kagura asked.

It was then that Piper decided to tell them her theory. "I think that somehow, you being in this world is somehow changing your personalities." she told them. "Remember how Sakaki got at the dodge ball game after Kaorin got hit, or how Yomi was anxious to get a good time, and Kassie also told me how Chiyo got at the robot battle."

Kassie just stared at them. "This is my fault." she said. "I bought you here and now you're suffering for it." she said as tears came out of her eyes.

Yomi walked up to her. "Don't blame yourself Kassie-san, I'm sure there must be a reason we came here."

"But until we do, I think it would be a good idea if you girls stayed here, we can't take the chance of you snapping like Kaorin did." Piper warned them.

"I…..almost killed someone." Kaorin repeated. Sakaki tried to comfort her, but it was like she was almost in another world.

"Kaorin-san." Sakaki said.

It was then that they noticed a glow coming from one of the shopping bags. "What the….?" Kassie said.

"It's were we placed our school uniforms." Kagura said.

One of the uniforms floated out of it glowing as it did. "I think that's Kaorin-san's." Chiyo said.

Slowly the uniform started to disapper. Eveyone just stood there in shock as it did. After it did, Kaotin collapsed to the floor, her eyes seemed as if they were empty.

"KAORIN-SAN!!!!!!" Sakaki tried to wake her up, but she wasn't responding. "KAORIN-SAN!!!!!!!!"

**Okay now things seem to be getting interesting, I hope you wait for the next chapter to see what happens next, until then, take care**

**One quick not the song is Sorzore no Oneway. Sung by Yomi (Rie Tanaka) Which is on The Azumanga Vocal Collection.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	19. Part 18

**Sorry for keeping you waiting. I kept rewriting this chapter over and over, until I felt I got it right, I hope you feel the same way…… **

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 18**

They had placed Kaorin on Kassie's bed. At this point she didn't care if her mom and dad found out about the Azu-Girls, all that mattered at that moment was for Kaorin to get better, but she was still unresponsive.

Sakaki was sitting by her side stroking her short hair, tears were running down her cheeks.

Tomo was just kneeling on the other side of the bed, also staring at Kaorin. "Come on Kaorin, wake up, you know we still have a lot of fun we could still have here." She looked at Kaorin for a few more seconds before she buried her face on the mattress and started to cry.

Yomi placed her hand on Tomo's shoulder as she also saw Kaorin. "Why did this happen to her?" She asked Piper.

Piper just stared at Kaorin. "I don't know." she said softly. She walked over to the window and stared outside. "But you gotta realize, the same thing could happen to anyone of you, just try and control your emotions."

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day, Kassie wanted to stay home with the azu-girls, but it was they who told her she should go to school and that they would take good care of Kaorin.

"I sill feel a little guilty about leaving them home alone like that." Kassie said

Piper just smiled. "You've really changed." the younger sister responded.

"And how is that?" Kassie asked.

"I mean, just last week, you were saying how you hated it here, and then after the azu-girls came here, you probably had the best time of your life, am I right." Piper asked her.

Kassie just looked down and smiled. "Yeah." She stared at Piper. "And I guess I could learn to like anime."

"And Mangas?" Piper added.

"And Mangas." Kassie said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Piper just laughed. "You really are becoming a fan if you're starting to do that." she told her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were about to go their separate ways, they were surrounded by the jocks and the techno dancers.

"Well nice to see you." Troy said. "So where are your cousins." he asked.

"One of them wasn't feeling well, so they stayed home to take care of her." Kassie answered as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well that's a shame, for you." Roman said as he smirked. The huge group surrounded them.

"Um, Kassie, what do we do now?" Piper asked.

"If I knew the answer to that, I'd tell you." Kassie answered.

And with that they all charged at the two girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey what's that." Osaka asked as she picked up a notebook.

Yomi got the notebook from Osaka. "I think that's Kassie-san's." she said as she studied it. "We've got to get it to her."

"Oi, I'll do it." Kagura said. She turned and stared at Kaorin. "Don't worry Sakaki, she's gonna be okay." she said as she gave a small smile.

"Arigato Kagura-san." Sakaki said as she smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------

Kassie and Piper were laying down on the ground all bruised and bloodied.

"I am so enjoying this payback." Temp said as he cracked his knuckles.

Kassie slowly tried to stand up, but Felicity knocked her back down. "Oh no baby you gonna stay down." she said as she laughed.

"Okay Tiny, do your thing." Troy told the humungous athlete.

Tiny just gave a sinister grin as she slowly walked towards Kassie and Piper.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this Piper." Kassie told her.

"Don't be." Piper said as she coughed. "It was a wild run while it lasted."

Tiny was about to grab them when…. "OI LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!!" Suddenly Kagura came out of nowhere and kicked Tiny in his balls.

"Not…..again." Tiny squeaked in a high voice before he fell to his knees.

"Okay who wants a piece of the Kag-ster." Kagura said in a challenging tone.

"Oh please you're just one girl." Troy said.

"This is probably going to take a few seconds." Roman said as the remaining members of the group surrounded her.

Kagura just stared at them all, she always loved a challenge, and this seemed like a pretty good one. "Bring in on." she said in a cold tone.

Piper noticed that something seemed different about Kagura. "Kagura, don't."

But it was like Kagura was in another world, because without warning she started fighting the entire group of jocks and dancers, punching kicking without mercy. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the jock girl screamed.

"She….she's freaked out." Felicity said.

"Yeah let's get the hell outta here." Jackson yelled as they all ran away.

"YOU COWARDS COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!!!!!!" Kagura yelled. Suddenly, she started to tremble.

"Kagura?" Kassie asked.

---------------------------------------------------------

Back in Kassie and Piper's room the shopping bag where the azu-girl's school uniforms were started to glow again.

"Oh no." Yomi said softly.

Another uniform floated out and it was glowing like Kaorin's was earlier.

"Kagura-san." Sakaki said softly.

Slowly the school uniform kept vanishing until it too was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagura stopped trembling and fell to her knees. "NO!!!!" Kassie yelled as she and Piper ran to her. They noticed that her eyes were cloudy just like Kaorin's.

Kassie grabbed the notebook the Kagura still had clutched in her hands. "She was bringing this to me." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

Piper just stared at the motionless Kagura. "Let's get her home."

Then they both picked her up and carried her away…….

**First Kaorin and now Kagura, will the same fate befall our beloved Azu-Girls, well you'll have to wait to see, until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	20. Part 19

**Hi all, here is yet another Chapter of the ongoing adventures of the Azu-Girls in the real world. A big thanks to all who have reviewed and stayed loyal readers, I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Azumanga Daioh is not Mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 19**

The door swung open……. Kassie and Piper carried Kagura inside the room and placed her on Piper's bed. The Azu-girls quickly ran to her side.

"She….saved us." Kassie said as she started to cry. The Azu-girls just stared at her.

"Don't blame yourself." Chiyo said.

"Yeah, I guess we all know the risks." Yomi added.

Osaka stared into Kagura's eyes. "I think she is just sleeping." she said. "I know I end up looking like that at the end of a hard day." she added.

"Osaka." Yomi said. "Please try to be serious." she told her.

"Sorry." Osaka said as she just stared at the ground.

Sakaki stared at Kagura….then at Kaorin. "I think it would be better if you would call the hospital." Everyone just stared at her.

"Are you sure?" Yomi asked.

"Maybe it would be better." Piper said. "We really can't do much for them here and who knows, maybe they can do something there." she added.

"Yeah, and it looks like you two can use some patching up as well." Tomo said as she smirked. Yomi just stared at her and sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis was in the science lab trying to repair of what was left of Lewis II. "Damn that little girl." he thought. He couldn't concentrate, all he kept seeing in his head was how that catlike bot destroyed his precious creation and bought him humiliation. "I swear she will pay." It was then that he started to overhear something outside…….

"_I didn't even know she was so strong……" _he heard a voice say…

"_Yeah look what she did to Tiny here……" _said another voice…..

Lewis went outside and saw the jocks and dancers all bruised up. "What on Earth happened to you?" he asked.

"It was one of Lynn's cousins." Felicity said. "She went wacko on us."

"It was like she became obsessed or something." Troy added.

Lewis clenched his fists. "Ever since those cousins of hers appeared, we have been humiliated and ridiculed. I say we all join forces, the Jocks, the dancers, and ….."

"The Geeks?" Temp asked.

"The Intellects." Lewis said as he grumbled. (he really hates it when you call them geeks) "Anyway, with the addition of our minds, those girls will not know what hit them. He gave a small smile. "And it will give me a chance to pay that little brat back." he thought.

------------------------------------------------

The doctors at the emergency room were baffled, Karoin and Kagura seemed perfectly healthy, but they didn't know why their bodies were so unresponsive. They had moved them into a special room so they could continue to watch over them.

Kassie and Piper were also looked at and their wounds bandaged up. As they went into the waiting area Chiyo ran up to them.

"Kassie-san, are you and Piper-san okay." the small girl asked.

"We're okay." Piper said as she smiled. But then she turned to look at Kassie, she knew that deep down, she felt guilty about how the situation. "It looks like we won't be going to school after all today so lets go ahead and go home." she added.

"I would like to stay here." Sakaki said.

"We would all like to stay here, but for now, the hospital isn't going to let anyone see them." Piper told her.

"I see." Sakaki said as she stared down the hall. "But when they do let us….we will come right?" the tall girl asked.

"Of course." Piper said as she smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------

Anna and Gregory had joined Lewis, The Jocks and the dancers in the science lab. "Now there has to be a way to get back at them, and brute force is not going to work, we must find out more about them."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Troy asked.

Lewis just sighed. "We do it the old fashion way, we spy on them."

--------------------------------------------------------

As the Azu-girls and the two sisters made there way home they noticed somebody standing in front of the house.

"Isn't that…..Bethany ?" Piper asked.

Bethany saw them and walked up to them, she stared at the remaining Azu-girls and smiled. "I just wanted to thank Kagura for saving my life…..and to apologize for the way I acted yesterday." she said as she looked around. "Where is she?"

The azu-girls just looked around. "She's not doing to well." Piper finally said, she's at the hospital along with Kaorin.

"Oh." Bethany said. "Are they okay?" she asked.

"To be honest I'm not really sure." Piper asked.

Bethany just kept staring at the Azu-girls. "Tell me, how did you come into our world?" she asked in a curious tone.

"We can't really explain it, we just did." Chiyo responded.

"Well if you need my help, I'll be happy to lend a hand." Bethany told them as she smiled.

Kassie stared at everyone, it seemed that no matter how annoying or obnoxious someone was, the azu-girls seemed to have an affect on them, like with the skateboarders, and now Bethany. "Let's go inside." she finally said.

----------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to any of them, someone was hiding nearby in a bush holding a listing device.

"Another World?" the girl hiding there asked herself. She then started taking pictures of the girls with a digital camera before they went into the house.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Well Anna, did you hear anything interesting." Lewis asked his geeky friend.

"To be honest, I think they're strange, another girl is with them, and they said something about those cousins of hers from being from another world." Anna responded.

Troy just shook his head. "I knew they were crazy." he said as he laughed.

Anna took out her digital camera to show them the pictures she took of them. "You see, they just seem to look normal, but I have noticed that at times they have acted strange." she said.

Lewis kept studying the images on the camera until something caught his eye. "It….can't be." He quickly grabbed the camera from Anna and connected it to his computer.

"Hey careful with that, that was a birthday present from my mom." Anna said in an anxious tone.

Lewis downloaded an image of Kassie into the computer, he then zoomed in closer until he saw that she was wearing something….a pendant.

Then without explanation Lewis ran outside and left.

"What's his deal?" Roman asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis quickly entered his house and went into the study, in it was a stack of his grandfather's old journals. He quickly grabbed one and started to look through it…….and then another….and then another…..

Hours passed, but Lewis continued to look through the journals, his eyes fixated on everything his grandfather had written down, you see his grandfather was an archeologist, he had told him of his many travels around the world looking at ancient artifacts. He had once told him of a blue stone he and his partner once found a blue stone, but he couldn't remember anymore.

More Hours passed, his eyes were bloodshot, but he was determined to find something, he was starting to get frustrated until he found what he was looking for, he started to read it…………….

_August 17th.…….._

_We have returned to the ruins that my partner Montgomery found 20 years ago, he claims that the blue stone he had found here carried some kind of mystical powers, I find that hard to believe, but he is a close personal friend so I decided to humor him……… _

_August 18th.….._

_For some reason the locals warn us about the blue stone, saying that it is some sort of gateway to other worlds, I personally find that difficult to believe, but for some reason, Montgomery feels that we should heed their warnings._

_August 21st………._

_I couldn't believe my eyes, right in front of me the stone emitted some sort of energy and surrounded Montgomery and he vanished, where I don't know. All I know now is that I believe everything about that blue stone._

_August 25th………._

_The locals are after me, right now I am in hiding, they want the blue stone returned to them, but It may be the only way to bring Montgomery back, I have decided to send the crystal in a pendant Montgomery's wife in his name, I will explain everything to her when I get back to the states…………_

_September 1st…………_

_This may be my final entry, I am close to capture and I will surely be executed for keeping the blue stone instead of giving it back, I am sending this journal to my dear daughter Sophia, my only regret was that I will not see my grandchild born, I hope she raises him or her well…….. _

Lewis closed the journal slowly. "That is amazing……" he frowned. "That foolish man, sending the stone to that other fools wife and not to our own family." He slammed his fist on the table. Well if Lynn has it, I'll have to relieve her of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Piper felt she could now trust Bethany and explained everything to her.

"It's still to incredible to believe." Bethany said. "But I just seeing you makes me excited." She then stares at Kassie. "Why so quiet." she asks her but Kassie just stares away.

"Kassie, please, you can't keep acting like this." Piper told her.

Kassie slowly stood up. "I'm sorry, I know I'm not fooling anyone, but deep down, I am full of guilt, guilt because of what happened to Kaorin, guilt of what happened to Kagura, and guilt because of bringing you hear in the first place."

Chiyo walked up to her friend, "Kassie-san, please don't be sad, when you are sad, it makes me sad too." Kassie looked at her and saw that Chiyo was smiling as her eyes were filling up with tears.

Kassie started to feel warm inside. "I don't know how you do it Pigtails, but you know how to cheer people up no matter what the situation." she told her.

"Arigato." Chiyo said as she hugged her.

Kassie wiped her eyes. "Okay listen up everyone, we have a situation here, two of our friends are in trouble and we have to find a way to help them." She then walked in front of them. "Also after we help them, we need to find a way to send you guys back home." Kassie pumped her fist in the air. "ARE YOU WITH ME?!!!!!!" she yelled.

"YEAH!!!!!!" Everyone responded.

"Good, now let's hope we don't get anymore surprises." suddenly her cell phone rang.

Kassie answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"_Kassie dear, it's grandma, sorry it took me son long to answer back, but I was out of town visiting an old friend and I forgot my cell phone, is everything okay?" _her grandmother asked.

"Well that was a surprise." Kassie thought to herself.

**Well it looks like Kassie has her confidence back, and it looks like her grandmother finally made an appearance. But they all have to look out for Lewis, who knows what he's up too. Until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	21. Yukari Special 2

**Okay it's time for another Yukari update, hope you are enjoying this fic so far.**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Yukari Special 2**

Yukari had her head on her desk with a blank look on her face. "My career is over." she thought. "I'm probably the first teacher in history to lose kids in detention." she sighed.

She slowly stood up and looked out the window. She noticed that a storm appeared to be starting. "That's strange, no storm was announced for today." Yukari sighed yet again and decided to forget the storm and join Minamo at the bar and explain everything to her.

It was then that she noticed something, one of the drawers in her desk appeared to be glowing. "Hello." Yukari said quickly. She opened and saw the picture of her class taken last year. She noticed that Kaorin and Kagura were grey, which was strange considering it was a color photo.

Suddenly a flash of lighting appeared in the sky. Yukari started to get a strange feeling in her stomach, like something wasn't right.

She took out her cell phone and called Minamo. "Nyamo, it's Yukari, I'm getting this strange feeling in my stomach." she said.

"_Well go home and take some Alka-Seltzer." _Minamo replied.

"No I don't have an upset stomach, I mean something doesn't feel right about well, around." Yukari replied.

"_Yukari, you're not making any sense." _Minamo replied in a confused tone.

"Have you noticed the weather outside, it's stormy." Yukari told her.

"_Look Yukari, if you don't want to join me for drinks just tell me…..oh by the way did you tell the girls to go home yet?" _Minamo asked.

Yukari decided to come clean. "Minamo I don't know how to explain this, but I have a feeling they are….elsewhere." she told her.

"_Yukari, you're not supposed to be drinking in school, remember what the principal said." _Minamo said in a scolding tone.

"I HAVEN'T BEEN DRINKING!!!!!!" Yukari saw the photo. "Look I'll be right there okay." Then she hung up before Minamo could reply.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yukari got in her beat up Yukarimobile. She noticed that the storm seemed to be getting worse. "Something just doesn't feel right." And with that she drove off……..

**Sorry the Yukari Specials are so short, but what's up with the class picture, and it sure did get stormy all of a sudden, don't worry, everything will be connected together soon, until then, take care……AR**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	22. Part 20

**Hi all, thanks for all of you who gave me advice, but I must confess, I already have a pretty good idea how I'm gonna make this fic work out, some of you may already have an idea what I'm doing, and some of you may be confused. But I feel happy that so many of you are enjoying this fic, okay with that said…….**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 20**

Kassie was relieved that her grandmother was safe, but at the same time she was anxious to learn more about her pendant.

"Grandma, what can you tell me about the pendant you gave me before we moved to California?" she asked her.

"_Well, all I know is that your grandfather Monty sent it to me before he vanished, I really don't know anything more about it other than I treasured it very much, and that's why I gave it to you, because I know you would take very good care of it." _Her grandmother answered.

"Didn't he ever mention that there was something special about it?" Kassie asked.

"_Now that you mention it, he always felt that the blue stone inside had something mystical about it, but he couldn't figure out what, that's why he decided to go back to the site where he had found it 35 years earlier." _Her grandmother replied. _"Kassie, is something wrong."_

Kassie just sighed, after waiting for so long to talk to her grandmother, it turned out she had no idea of what the blue stone was really capable of. "No grandma, everything is okay." she lied, she didn't want her to get involved. "I was just curious that's all."

"_Well if you need anything, you just give me a call then okay?"_ Her grandmother answered in a happy tone. _"I love you." _she said

"I love you too Grandma." Kassie answered as she hung up.

"So she has no clue huh?" Piper asked.

"Nope, and it's just as well." Kassie responded. "It's probably safer for her anyway."

Bethany stared at the azu-girls. "So how many other people know about them." she asked.

"So far just the three of us." Piper answered.

"Yeah, it only seems that die-hard anime fans can tell who they really are." Kassie added.

"Well then I guess inviting then to the anime-convention on Friday at the Staples Center is out of the question huh?" Bethany said.

"I do not feel like attending it anyway." Sakaki said as she sighed. "With Kaorin and Kagura in the state they are in." She looked at the floor. "Can we go see them now?" She asked Kassie.

"Sorry Sakaki, but the hospital isn't letting anyone see them, but as soon as they let us we'll go okay?" Kassie assured her.

"No, I want to see them now." Sakaki said as she clenched her fists. "Why can't I see them… why can't I see my Kaorin-san…."

"Calm down Sakaki, don't let your emotions get the better of you." Piper warned.

"Sakaki-san, please don't get upset." Chiyo said as she walked up next to her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!" Sakaki said as she pushed Chiyo to the ground."

Sakaki saw what she had done, she did let her emotions get the better of her, she saw Chiyo as she started to cry.

Osaka ran over to her little friend. "Chiyo-san, are ya okay?" she asked her. Osaka turned to look at Sakaki. "I know ya didn't mean is Sakaki-san, so please just cool down please?"

But it was no use, the guilt overwhelmed Sakaki. She knew what was going to happen to her so she just closed her eyes and waited.

Sakaki's uniform floated out of the bag and like the two uniforms before it, it was glowing, and like the two before it, it was vanishing.

"Forgive…..me…..Chiyo-chan." was all she said before the uniform completely vanished and she collapsed to the floor. Kassie turned her over and saw Sakaki's clouded eyes.

Kassie just looked away, she knew it hurt her seeing this happening to her friends, but she knew she had to be strong. "Call an ambulance." she told Piper.

Piper was also noticing something also. Something that didn't dawn on her earlier. "Osaka?" she said softly. "She is the only one who doesn't seem to be affected by this world."

"Piper, call the ambulance." Kassie repeated.

"Oh, sorry." Piper quickly apologized and quickly took out her cell phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis was busy typing on his computer, by now he had assumed that those 'cousins' of Kassie's were from another world. He knew he had seen them before somewhere and was searching the internet until he came to an anime website. "Azumanga Daioh." he read in one of the sections. He realized that the names of Kassie's 'cousins' were there. "They're just characters from a stupid show?" he told himself.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. And he slowly answered it.

"_Lewis, it's me Anna, what is going on?" _Anna asked.

"More than you'll ever know." he replied.

"Lewis, have you taken your vitamins yet?" a voice from another room said.

"Mother, I'm in the middle of something important right now." Lewis answered.

"Well, I'm not going to let you do anything until you take your vitamins." his Mom said.

Lewis just sighed. "I'll talk to you later Anna." and with that he hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another one?" the doctor asked. He stared at Sakaki for a second, then the rest of the azu-girls. "You sure have been in hear a lot lately, what exactly are you girls doing?" he asked.

"Um, stuff?" Tomo said. Yomi just covered her eyes.

"What kind of 'stuff'" the doctor said.

"Stuff stuff" Tomo answered again. Yomi just gave her an annoyed look.

"I think you should wait in the waiting area." the doctor told them.

After they had left the doctor turned to the nurse. "I think you'd better call the police, I have a strange feeling about those girls."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stuff stuff?" Yomi said in an annoyed tone. "Why don't you tell him everything?"

"Hey, it was the best I could think of fatso." Tomo responded.

"Take that back." Yomi demanded.

"Make me." Tomo answered with a smirk.

"Um guys?" Kassie said.

"No Kassie, this idiot has been ruining my entire life, and basically I am so sick of her." Yomi said in an angry tone.

"FATSO, FATSO, FATSO, YOU"RE DIETS ARE A WASTE-O!!!!!!" Tomo kept teasing over and over.

Then suddenly without warning Yomi tackled Tomo to the ground.

"Stop it please." Chiyo said with tears in her eyes.

But it was like talking into air, Tomo punched Yomi in the chin, knocking her glasses off. Yomi then grabbed Tomo my her hair and dragged her to the wall slamming her into it.

"SECURITY TO THE ER WAITING ROOM…..SECURITY TO THE ER WAITING ROOM!!!!!!" A voice was heard over the intercom.

Yomi and Tomo continued to brutally fight, you could see the bruises all over their faces.

Kassie grabbed Yomi and Bethany grabbed Tomo, but it was like they had superhuman strength and they easily freed themselves from their grips and continued to fight.

Chiyo started to shake, she had never seen Yomi and Tomo fight so physically, she was starting to shake.

"Chiyo-chan?" Osaka said as she noticed that her little friend was shaking in fear.

"STOP I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!" Chiyo screamed. Yomi and Tomo stopped and saw Chiyo who was shaking uncontrollably, the sight of seeing two close friends fighting was too much for her.

Yomi and Tomo then stared at each other. They saw how badly the other one looked.

It was then that the bag glowed as brightly as it never had before.

"No, please." Kassie said.

Piper held Kassie shoulders. "We have to go." she told her.

Osaka turned to Chiyo. "Don't worry Chiyo-chan, I know you are all going to be fine soon." she said as she smiled.

Piper still couldn't understand how calm Osaka was dealing with everything that was going on. "Osaka let's go." she told her. And with that they left.

----------------------------------------------------

The girls hid behind a dumpster as they saw three uniforms float out, one of them smaller than the others. Then suddenly they vanished.

"I guess I'm the only one left." Osaka said as she gave her classic glassy eyed smile.

Kassie just sighed. "They'll probably put them with the others." she said. It was then that she noticed her pendant started to glow. She took it of and saw that the stone was now black.

Bethany just stared at it. "Is that what bought them here." she asked.

"Yeah." Kassie said softly.

"Well it also looks like it also is being affected somehow." Piper said.

"I just think it's shiny." Osaka said.

Kassie just stared at the spaced out girl. "Why isn't she being affected like the others." she asked Piper.

"I have a theory that may me so simple….the reason I think she's is still acting normal is because well……she's Osaka."

Kassie was again stared at her pendant. "This is just getting to weird."

"I like weird." Osaka said as she smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Anime World……Yukari got a bad feeling in her stomach and pulled over. She quickly looked at the picture and noticed that now Chiyo, Sakaki, Yomi, and Tomo's picture were also grey now. "What the hell?" she thought.

Suddenly the storm started to get worse. She could feel her car shaking. "I gotta get to Nyamo." She said out loud. And drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuka and Miruchi were running down the sidewalk, they had been playing in the playground when the storm hit.

"We gotta get home." Miruchi said.

Yuka fell to her knees. "I WAN'T MY MOMMY!!!!!"

Miruchi rushed over to her friend. "Come on Yuka, we gotta go." The winds started to get stronger. A bolt of lighting struck a tree nearby and it was about to land on them. Yuka and Miruchi hugged each other and screamed.

Suddenly someone grabbed them and then jumped them to safety.

"Are you girls all right?" a girl asked them.

They both looked up and saw that it was the Braid Maiden. "Come on, my house is close by, you can wait there until this storm passes." She told them.

"Arigato." Yuka and Miruchi said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro was in her room. She was looking out the window at the storm, which seemed to have become violent. "I hope you're okay Kaorin." She thought. Suddenly she noticed something in the distance. It appeared to be a twister, no, two twisters, in fact, there were several of them forming all over Tokyo. "This weather is not natural." Chihiro thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back in our world Osaka froze in place. "Osaka what's wrong?" Kassie asked.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna go zonker too?" Bethany asked.

"Our home." Osaka said. "Our home is in trouble." she said softly.

She quickly ran towards Kassie and Piper's house.

"OSAKA!!!!!!" Kassie yelled as they all chased after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis was doing some calculations, it seemed that the blue stone was it's peak power at certain places on the planet, and LA was one of them. "I just have to get that stone from Lynn." He didn't care about the payback anymore, all he cared about was getting that stone and the absolute power that came from it. He knew he was going to need some help. "I'll use those mindless jocks, and those ridiculous dancers, they'll have no idea they will help me become the most powerful being in the universe."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka quickly ran into Kassie and Piper's room and quickly turned on the TV, it was on the Anime Network and at the moment they were showing Episode 6 Of Sailor Moon.

Kassie, Piper, and Bethany quickly ran into the room. "Osaka, why'd you run off." Kassie demanded.

"Our home is in trouble." Osaka said.

Piper. "What are you talking about." Suddenly the TV screen turned black.

"Huh?" Bethany said.

Then slowly an animated version of Tokyo appeared on the screen, it seemed to be in a middle of a storm with twisters destroying everything in site.

"I don't remember ever seeing this show before." Piper said. "It must be new."

Bethany then noticed something. "Hey, isn't that ….Yukari?" she said.

The four girls noticed that it was Yukari, she was driving her car in the street, she also looked like she was having trouble doing so.

"It's…..Azumanga Daioh?" Kassie said softly.

--------------------------------------------------

All over LA, Televisions were starting to show the images of the show, Even thought it was animated, people couldn't help but stare in disbelief at what they were watching.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lewis was also watching the images unfold. "So, it seems that somehow, without those girls, that show will continue to destroy itself." he gave a small smile. "In a way, I guess that will be our payback.

------------------------------------------------------

Osaka continued to stare at the screen. "I'm not sure, but I think we have to go back there, or everyone we care about will go poof." she said.

Kassie then noticed that her pendant start to grow darker. She started to feel weak.

"Kassie?" Piper asked.

"Pi…per?" Kassie said before she collapsed.

Osaka stared at her. "I think she went night night.

**Time to stop here for now, the tension is mounting, The Azu-World is collapsing, Osaka is the only Azu-Girl left, and Kassie has collapsed, wanna know what happens next…..well you'll need to wait, until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	23. Part 21

Yukari was seeing all the destruction going on all around her. "Please be okay Minima." She thought. "If anything were to happen to you…….."

----------------------------------------------------

People all over LA just stayed glued to the television set, they wanted to know what was going to happen, most of them had no clue what was really going on.

Others could feel the pain that Yukari was feeling, how deep down, she was really a caring person…….

--------------------------------------------------------

**Azumanga Daioh is not Mine it belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma………**

---------------------------------------------------------

Specialists of all kinds gathered at the hospital to examine the six mysterious girls in their strange comatose state. All of them puzzled at their conditions.

One of them was examining Tomo's eye, he didn't understand why it seemed so cloudy. "This is so unnatural." he said.

Another was examining Kaorin's pulse. "It's normal, I don't understand why she is so unresponsive."

They performed all sort of tests on them, each one coming out negative, yet they were still puzzled, there is no medical reason for all of them to be in a coma………..

------------------------------------------------------

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth…………**

------------------------------------------------------

Bethany helped Piper place Kassie on her bed. Osaka continued to see the destruction occurring back in her world.

"I hope the library doesn't get destroyed, there's a book about Pandas I really wanna read about." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Part 21.……**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Kassie slowly opened her eyes. "I feel like shit." she said as she gave a weak smile.

Bethany felt Kassie's forehead. "You're starting to feel cold." she said in a worried tone.

"Piper….what's wrong with me?" Kassie asked her sister.

Piper just held her sisters hand. "I think that somehow, you've become connect to the girls somehow, a special bond…..I guess that means if they all go……" tears started to form in her eyes.

Kassie gently squeezed her sisters hand. "Hey don't worry……As long as Osaka is still Osaka, that means….." she started to trail off. "I'll…be…okay." And with that she fell into a deep sleep.

"Is she….." Bethany began.

"No." Piper said as she wiped her tears. "She's just asleep." She took the pendant. "This thing has been nothing but trouble." She was about to throw it when an arm grabbed her hand.

"You don't wanna do that." Osaka said. "You might regret it later,…… or maybe even longer than that." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"How can you be so fucking calm." Piper said in an annoyed tone.

"Well the way I see it, if something bad is gonna happen, it's gonna happen, if not, then it isn't gonna happen, 'either way, there is nothing I can do about it right, so all I can say is…….Fugudaboutit." Osaka said in a cheery tone.

Piper stared at her sister. "Fugudaboutit…" she said softly as she stroked Kassie's hair.

Piper slowly stood up. "Osaka, you stay here with Kassie, Bethany come with me."

------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis stood outside the Lynn house, along with the jocks, the geeks, and the dancers.

"What are we gonna do again?" Troy asked.

"In order to draw those cousins of her's out, we need to grab Lynn and demand for them to come to us, that way we can humiliate them in public just like they did us." Lewis lied. None of them had any clue to his real intentions. "They are all buffoons." he thought.

He saw Piper and Bethany leave. "Okay let's go get her." Lewis said.

--------------------------------------------------

Osaka was watching over Kassie, she started to sing a song…….

_docchi no kumo ga SHAABETTO? _

_so ya ne, docchi yaro?_

_docchi yaro docchi yaro_

_... shiran de_

_itsumo saigo ni natteru_

_konna hazu chau de_

_se ya kedo se ya kedo_

_... makehen_

_bonyari to_

_nonbiri to_

_atashi dake ga? ... nande yaro_

"Just because I don't stay focused doesn't mean ya have to 'either Kassie-chan." Osaka said as she stroked Kassie's hair…..

_Lai La La Lai La La_

_TRY La Lai_

_Lai La La Lai..._

_Lai La La Lai La La_

_TRY La Lai_

_Lai La La Lai..._

_nantoka naru yo_

_TRY La Lai_

_nantoka naru yaro_

_Lai La La Lai I'll be TRY_

_Lai La La Lai I'll be TRY_

_docchi no JUUSU ga iin dakke?_

_so ya ne, docchi yaro?_

_shuwa shuwa tansan_

_... nomehen_

_TENPO no sei ya zenbu_

_hen na ko ya nai yo_

_chau nen chau nen_

_... honma ni_

_bonyari de_

_nonbiri de_

_shikkari se na! ... se ya kedo na_

"Maybe after all this is over, we can all get some juice cause they don't make that shuwa shuwa sound like soda does." Osaka said as she closed her eyes and smiled…….

_Lai La La Lai La La_

_TRY La Lai_

_Lai La La Lai..._

_Lai La La Lai La La_

_TRY La Lai_

_Lai La La Lai..._

_nantoka naru yo_

_TRY La Lai_

_nantoka naru yaro_

_Lai La La Lai I'll be TRY_

_Lai La La Lai I'll be TRY_

_TRY! TRY!_

As soon she finished singing the door swung open and in came Tiny. "Hi did you miss me."

Osaka's eyes narrowed. "You leave now you big meanie." she said as she frowned.

Tiny picked her up. "I have a message you can give to the others, you want her safe you'll meet us for an ultimate battle."

Osaka just stared at him. "Well that's gonna be kinda hard considering that the others are night night right now." she said.

"Well when they wake wake, you make sure you tell them." Tiny said as he threw Osaka to the floor and then picked up Kassie and ran off with her.

"I don't think Piper-san is gonna like this." Osaka thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper called the other members of the Anime club she was in, there was Maya the club president, Andy, the vice president, Traci, the treasurer, and Bobby, Gwen, and Stacey, the other members.

"Okay Piper, why did you have us call this emergency meeting?" Maya asked.

"For this." She turned on a nearby TV and they all saw the destruction going on.

"You called us here to see a new show?" Traci asked.

"Look closely." Piper said.

They all did and they saw the Braid Maiden, Yuka, and Miruchi struggling to make it to the Maiden's house.

Then it switched to a bar where people were panicking, the only one who seemed to be under control was Minamo.

"Is that……?" Andy asked.

"Yes." Piper said. "I know this is hard to believe, but that show…..that other world is being destroyed because it's main characters are not in it." Somehow, we have to figure out a way to return them before it is too late.

The rest of the anime club just stared at her. "Wait, you're telling me that somehow the Azu-Girls are here, in LA?" Traci asked.

"It's true." Bethany said. "I know it sounds crazy, but I've seen them, Kagura rescued me the other day from drowning." she added.

The anime club just stared at them. "I'm sorry." Maya said. "But it is impossible for anime characters to crossover to the real world."

"Please, if we don't do something, not only will that world cease to exist, but my sister Kassie will die. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but unless you show us some proof….." Maya demanded.

Piper slammed the pendant on the table. "Here's your proof." she told them.

The anime club just stared at the pendant, it was emitting a dark glow which their spines shiver.

"What is this?" Bobby asked.

"It's what bought them here." Bethany responded. The rest of the anime club continued to study the pendant.

"I'm sorry, I'm still not convinced I…." Maya was saying when suddenly the door swung open and Osaka walked in. "THEY GOT HER, THEY GOT HER!!!!!!" she yelled.

The anime club just stared at Osaka, as they did, they're eyes grew wide.

"Osaka?" Maya said softly.

"Calm down Osaka, what are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"That big meanie came into the house and took Kassie-san." Osaka said as she waved her arms up and down.

"WHAT?!!!!!" Piper yelled as she picked up the pendant and ran off.

---------------------------------------------------

Lewis was furious. "YOU JUST GRABBED HER?!!!!!!" he yelled.

"Well yeah, wasn't that the plan." Tiny answered.

Lewis didn't know what to do, he had Kassie, but she didn't have the pendant. "Okay listen up." He said. "There is a pendant that we need that's crucial to our payback plan."

"And how is that pendant important?" Anna asked.

Lewis just walked up to her. "It's a……special heirloom of theirs, if anything were to happen to it, it would crush their spirit. (you gotta admit the guy is a quick thinker)

"Okay then, let's go get that pendant then." Troy said.

Lewis just smiled. "I've never seen such a poor excuse for brains in my life." he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

Piper ran into the room. "Osaka how could you have let this happen." she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen." Osaka said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You are totally useless you know that." Piper just clenched her fists. "Just stay here and wait, I don't want you to screw anything else up." And with that she walked away.

"I'm useless……" Osaka thought over and over. "I am useless……"

--------------------------------------------------

As Piper entered the garage area, she noticed that the bag was glowing. "Oh no." She said softly and ran back towards her room.

---------------------------------------------------

"OSAKA I'M SORRY I DIDN'T……." She saw Osaka lying down on the ground. "No……" she fell to her knees. "I…I may have destroyed their world…." Another thought then dawned on her. "And…I killed Kassie."

Piper slowly stood up. She felt sick to her stomach. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!!!!!!!"

"Shhhhh, could ya keep it down please, I'm trying to sleep." a voice was heard from the floor.

Piper was quiet for a few seconds and then saw that it was Osaka. "You're okay?" she asked.

"Of course, whenever something bothers me I usually take a nap, it does wonders." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"But I saw the bag glowing, I thought…." Piper said in a confused tone.

"Oh I put a flashlight in the bag, I thought that would fool my uniform not to disappear." she said in a serious tone.

Piper hugged her. "I'm so sorry Osaka." she told her.

At that Moment, Bethany, and the Anime club walked in. "So, are we gonna rescue your sister or what?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, but I gotta make a few more calls first." Piper said.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, The girls were joined by Destiny and the Skateboarders, at first when they told them about the Azu-girls, the thought they were crazy, but when they heard that Kassie was in trouble, it didn't really matter to them if it was the truth or not.

"Let's go kick some Geeky Jock dancing but." Nails said.

At that moment Lewis, along with his group of thugs walked up. "I hear you are looking for us."

Piper's group lined up next to each other. "Give back my sister, or I'll call the police."

Lewis just smirked. "If you do that then I'm afraid harm will come to your dear sister, but I will give her back on one condition…..give me that pendant your holding."

Piper just looked at the pendant. "I….can't."

"Piper, give them the pendant." Destiny said.

"Yeah don't you care about your sister." Otter added.

"You don't understand." Bethany said. "We need that pendant."

Destiny and the skateboarders just stared at them with a puzzled look.

Suddenly Osaka grabbed the pendant from Piper's hand. "Here ya go." And he tossed the pendant to Lewis.

"OSAKA?!!!!!" Piper yelled.

"I can't let anything bad happen to Kassie-san." Osaka said. "I'm sure Chiyo-chan and the others would agree with me."

"Looks like your not as dumb as you are on your show are you Osaka." Lewis said which caused Piper to get a shocked look. "Oh yes, I've figured everything out, including what this pendant is really capable of."

The jocks, geeks, and dancers all got a confused look. "What about our payback?" Roman asked.

"Forget the payback, in fact…..forget all of you." Lewis clutched the pendant and energy started to surround him. "YES I CAN FEEL THE POWER GROWING INSIDE OF ME!!!!!!"

Destiny just stood there in shock. "I'm starting to believe that everything you've said is true Piper."

Piper just stared at Lewis. "You've got what you want, now give Kassie back." she demanded.

"Sorry, but I can't do that, you see she comes from the same bloodline as your grandfather, and since she is connected to those dumb Azu-Girls, I need her body to fully absorb this pendant's full potential."

"You son of a….." Piper said as she rushed towards him.

"That was a foolish thing to do." He pointed the pendant at her and a beam of energy hit her knocking her back. The Jocks, geeks, and dancers ran off. Lewis turned to those who remained. "It would be wise for you to not come after me for in four days when the moon is full, this pendant will be at it's peak." And with that he disappeared.

Everyone ran over to Piper, she was alive….barely.

"I really messed this up." Osaka thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the anime world, things were getting worse. Chihiro tried to call Kaorin but then something strange was happening. "Am I…..fading?"

All over Tokyo, everyone was starting to fade into nothingness, people ran around in a panic.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the real world, Osaka was in the ER along with everyone. "In four days?" she kept thinking. She slowly stood up and walked off.

"Osaka?" Bethany said but Destiny held her shoulder.

"She needs to be alone for a while." The goth girl told her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka went to the roof and stared at the city. "Am I really that much of an airhead?" She was angry at herself for giving Lewis the pendant. "Maybe the others wouldn't have done that."

---------------------------------------------------------

Four days had passed, Piper was still in a coma, Doris and Warren where by her side along with her grandmother who had come as soon as she had heard what happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the police were out searching for Lewis and Kassie with no luck. Thing seemed to be growing dim.

----------------------------------------------------------

Back on the hospital roof, Osaka was still there, she was holding the shopping bag with her school uniform in it. Inside of her, she could feel everyone back in her world…..dying. Soon she would truly be alone.

(background music)

_I am unwritten,  
Can't read mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
the pen is on my hand  
ending unplanned _

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in you  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten ,yeah

Oh, oh

Osaka walked back into the hospital and went into a restroom, when she came out she was wearing her school uniform.

She slowly made her way to the security ward where her friends were being kept…..

I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in you  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Osaka managed to somehow sneak into the room undetected, she saw the Azu-Girls still in there comatose state.

"Hi guys." She said with a weak smile. "I sure do miss you all." She walked in front of them, pacing back and forth. "I think I really messed up big time." she told them. "Kassie-san is in big trouble, and so is out home." She stared at each one of them individually. "And that meanie Lewis has the pendant." she stared at the ground. "And Piper-san is hurt real bad too." she said as tears came out of her eyes. 

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in you  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Osaka just sighed. "Well since I messed this up, the only thing for me to do is to try and fix it." She got a determined look on her face. "All I gotta do is find that meanie and I'll find Kassie-san right?" Osaka just stared at her friends again. "But what's the point, even after all of this…..I'll still be alone."

_  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in you  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live you life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
(YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!)_

Suddenly the room started to glow. Osaka turned around stood still for a few seconds and then jumped up and down as she giggled.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Piper slowly opend her eyes. She saw her parents and her grandmother. "Mom….Dad…..Grandma…?" She slowly turned her head and saw Osaka standing above her.

"How ya doing Piper-san?" She asked.

"I'm….fine." she said. "What about Kassie?"

Osaka frowned. "Lewis has got her, but don't worry, we're on our way to rescue her."

"We're?" Piper asked. She looked behind Osaka and saw all the azu-girls standing behind her, they were all wearing their school uniforms.

"You're….okay." Piper said softly.

"You bet, and now we're gonna go kick some geek butt." Tomo said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah, no one takes out Kassie-san and gets away with it." Kaorin added.

"Okay then let's go." And with that they all left.

"Um, Piper, I recognize that Osaka girl, but who were those other girls?" Warren asked.

Piper just sighed. "Don't worry dad, they'll be back any second now."

"How do you know?" Warren asked.

The Azu-Girls returned to the room.

"By the way?" Tomo asked. "Where exactly is that Jerk keeping Kassie anyway."……

**OH YEAH THE AZU-GIRLS ARE BACK!!!!!! But will they be able to save Kassie as well as their world, (sighs) As hard as it is to believe this fic is coming near it's end, but there's still a few chapters left to see what happens, until then…..take care**

**Author's note: The two songs appearing in this chapter were "Get It Together" Sung by Osaka (Matsuoka Yuki) which is from the Azumanga Vocal Collection.**

**And the second song is "Unwritten" By Natasha Bedingfield**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	24. Part 22

-1**Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but we had a serious illness in the family and it hit us pretty hard. Thankfully everything is okay now and after taking some personal time I am now ready to continue this fic which I know a lot of you have been anxiously waiting for me to continue, so with that said...**

**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 22**

The Azu Girls had managed to sneak out of the hospital and quickly made it to the Lynn residence. It was there that they decided to plan their next move.

"Okay, according to Piper-Chan, Lewis took Kassie-chan so that she could use her body to absorb the full power of that stone he stole." Yomi said.

"Okay I get that much." Kaorin said. "But what we need to figure out is where that jerk took her."

Chiyo seemed to get into a deep thought. "Well if she is connected to us that means he needs to take her to a place where she would be at her peak level." She stared at a flyer on Piper's dresser. "Somewhere like..." she picks up the flyer as the other azu-girls surround her...

"THE ANIME CONVENTION!!!!!!" They all said in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie slowly opened her eyes. She still felt extremely weak as she tried to look around her surroundings.

"So you finally woke up huh?" she heard a voice said.

"Lewis...you creep." she said softly. "What do you want with me?"

Lewis just smiled at her. "You of course, for you see with your body full of energy it will make this stone reach it's maximum potential and when it does it will completely absorb your life force and then I will use that new power to dominate the entire universe."

Kassie just stared at her. "You are starting to sound like an anime villain you know that?" she responded.

"Nevertheless." Lewis continued. "I needed to take you somewhere where your body will fully be energized, and since you are connected with those stupid anime girls, the only logical place to take you was to the anime convention." he said with a smirk.

"Very smart asswipe, take me somewhere public to expose everything." Kassie answered.

"Please, do you think I would be that careless?...No, we are quite hidden I assure you, we're in an area of the Staples Center that will not be used for the convention so I can safely say we will not be disturbed for any reason."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were people all over the convention. Almost everyone attending was cosplaying as their favorite anime and manga character.

It was then that seven figures made their way into the crowd. It was the azu-girls. People stared at them at how authentic their outfits were right down to the….Chiyo's…father…hats?

"I Still don't see, why we gotta wear these stupid things over our eyes?" Kagura complained. "I feel real stupid."

"Hello, we're in an anime convention full of anime-nuts, if they look into our eyes, they'll figure out that we're the real deal and things could get really messed up." Yomi responded.

"I still can't believe that Tomo came up with such a brilliant plan with these hats." Kaorin added. "How in the world did you come up with that idea?" She asked the wildcat.

"I had a dream about it once." Tomo answered. "Just promise me you'll never try to rob a bank or something, 'kay?" The other girls gave her a confused look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Staples Center, The anime club, the skateboarders, and Bethany were busy searching outside for Lewis and Cassie.

"Well it looks like they are inside." Traci said.

"Guess we'd better go in and help the girls look for them." Bethany responded.

"I'm still finding it hard to swallow that they are from a TV show." Nails added. "But I guess it's starting to make sense just by the way they act.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu Girls decided to split up to cover more ground. Kaorin noticed that a lot of girls were dressed up as azu-girls but not one of her. "I gotta realize that I'm not a major character, but as long as the real Sakaki-san likes me, it doesn't really matter." She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice a woman walking up to her and she bumped into her knocking them both down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Kaorin said as she bowed over and over.

"It's okay." The woman said as Kaorin helped her up. The woman studied her. "Say you're supposed to be Kaorin right."

"Hai." Kaorin said as she smiled.

"Not too many people cosplay as her nowadays, I'm happy someone did." The woman said as she smiled.

"Are…you a fan of min….. uh I mean Kaorin." Kaorin quickly recovered.

"Well let's just say I was real close to that character once." she looked at her watch. "Oh I gotta go. Take care okay."

"Wait I didn't get you're name." Kaorin said.

"It's Tiffany…..Tiffany Grant. I'll see you around." and with that she walked off.

"Nice woman, I feel so close to her for some reason." Kaorin thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo and Osaka were busy looking around as well. "Wow there are sure a lot of ninja's here." Osaka said.

Chiyo was busy ready an anime guide. "Actually, they are from an anime called Naruto, it's real popular right now, it spanned a lot of merchandise including a card game."

"Ooooo, do you think we can play old maid or crazy eight with them. Chiyo-Chan " Osaka said in an exciting tone.

"Actually it's a battle card game Osaka-san." Chiyo replied.

"Really?" Osaka said as she began to think.

**OSAKA'S THOUGHTS**

"Sir, we seem to be losing this battle sir." A soldier said.

"Then send out the four aces, that should slow them down." The captain said.

"Sir we already used up all the aces, the strongest thing we have right now is the Jacks."

**BACK TO REALITY**

"Osaka-san?" Chiyo asked as she noticed that Osaka was spaced out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki noticed all the small plushes being sold. She started to blush as she really wanted them all.

Kagura walked up. "Focus Sakaki, we're here to look for Kassie-chan, not look at…..WOAH IS THAT A DRAGON PLUSH?!!!!!!" Kagura said as she quickly picked up the plush causing Sakaki to shake her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo was looking around like a girl obsessed. She really wanted to find Kassie to save her. "All my life everyone said I was a screw-up, well now I'll prove that I'm not, I'll save the day and everyone will adore me…WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!" It was then that she noticed that people were staring at her.

"Way to avoid attention doofus." Yomi said as she walked up.

Tomo just gave a goofy smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-girls met in front of a stage area.

"Any luck?" Kaorin asked the others.

"No." Yomi said as she sighed.

"I thought it would be so easy to find them." Kagura added.

"We must not give up." Sakaki said. "Both of our worlds may be in danger."

It was then that a young man walked up to them. "Hey what are you doing here, you're up next."

"Excuse us?" Yomi asked.

"For the cosplay talent show, come on that's why you're waiting in line right?" the man asked.

The girls looked down the floor and saw a lot of people cosplaying waiting behind them.

"Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Tomo said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After trying to argue that it was a mistake for them to be in line, the Azu-girls slowly made it to the stage. On it were several instruments.

"So what do we do now?" Tomo asked.

"Perform…..I guess." Kagura responded.

So each of the girls made there way to an instrument….Yomi on bass….Tomo, on lead guitar……. Kagura, on guitar…….Sakaki, on drums……Kaorin, on synthesizer, Chiyo and Osaka, singing backup.

"Okay girls, now I know that Azumanga hasn't been doing to well lately in the ratings, but you can't hide your eyes with those hats." The man in charge of the talent competition told them. "Lose them."

"HUH!!!!!" They all said in unison.

The young man sighed as he walked up to each girl and removed their hats.

"HEY!!!!!" Kaorin screamed but it was too late, the curtain went up and everyone in the audience was staring at them.

Sakaki just looked around. "Um 1.…2.…1...2.…3...4?" Sakaki started playing the intro to 'WE GOT THE BEAT!!!!'

"So who's gonna sing?" Tomo asked.

"I say Kaorin, the way she was signing at that Karaoke bar was cool." Kagura said.

"Huh?" Kaorin quickly responded.

"Just sing." Kagura answered.

"But…"

"Sing…."

"But….."

"Sing……"

"But…….."

"SING!!!!!!" The other azu-girls yelled as Kaorin quickly started.

_See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go  
But they're walking in time_

They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah   
They got the beat

The borders, the anime club, and Bethany made their way throw the crowd and saw the Azu-girls performing.

"Oh no." Bethany said.

_  
See the kids just getting out of school  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
That's when they fall in line_

Kids got the beat  
They got the beat   
They got the beat  
Yeah  
Kids got the beat

It was then that someone in the crowd cosplaying as Hinata from Naruto noticed something. "Wait…" she said. "It's….them."

"What." Said a guy cosplaying as Vash the Stampede said. "What?"

"Those are really the Azumanga Daioh girls, take a look in there eyes." The Hinata cosplayer replied.

One by one, each fan in the crowd began to take notice, their bodies filled up with excitement.

"AZUMANGA, AZUMANGA, AZUMANGA!!!!!!!" They started to yell.

Go-go music really makes us dance  
Do the pony puts us in a trance  
Do the watusi just give us a chance  
That's when we fall in line

We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Yeah  
We got the beat

Everybody get on your feet  
We know you can dance to the beat  
Jumpin'-get down  
Round and round and round

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat……_

Everyone started to scream uncontrollably.

"I guess that means we blew our cover huh?" Tomo asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word then spread that the Azumanga girls were here, not actors, not fans dressed as them, but the honest to God real ones. Everyone rushed up to see them.

"We are in a jam." Tomo said.

"Gee, you think?" Yomi answered.

The Azu-girls tried to run off, but they were surrounded by crazed fans.

"Oh my God, how did you get here?" one fan asked.

"Are Kaorin and Sakaki gonna hook up?" another one ask.

"Hey Tomo, how come you're so stupid." yet another one asked.

"STUPID, NOW HOLD ON!!!!!" Tomo said as she tried to grab him.

Yomi held her back. "Down Tomo, down girl." she told the wildcat.

"Guy's it's gonna take something real big to get us out of this jam."

Then, without warning, the floor exploded sending people flying everywhere. Slowly a figure floated out of a blown out hole in the floor.

"LEWIS!!!!!" The Azu-girls said in unison.

Lewis just gave an evil smile. "So glad you could make it to your farewell show." he said as he extended his arms.

Then on all the monitors in the convention started showing the destruction going on in the Azuworld.

"Our….home." Kaorin said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Where is Kassie-chan." Chiyo demanded.

"I'm so glad you asked that." Lewis said as he closed his eyes an concentrated.

Kassie floated up from the floor unconscious , she was glowing softly.

"You bastard." Kagura said.

"Your complements won't help you." he just stared at them. "As you can see, the weaker she is getting the stronger I am becoming, and soon, not even you legendary anime girls won't be able to stop me."

"Well I really wouldn't call us legendary." Tomo said.

"TOMO!!!!" The other Azu-girls said.

Osaka stared at the screens and then at Kassie. "We may not be magical girls or have mechas or be vampire girls and stuff….. But we do have one thing on our side….unity and that is all it takes for us to stop a son of a bitch like you."

Everyone was surprised but Osaka's comments, but they were also motivated.

"Yeah, you go Osaka." Kagura said.

"Spoken like a true Bonkura." Tomo added.

Osaka turned to the others. "Come on girls, Kassie is our friend, she helped us in this world every step of the way…..let's return the favor." She held out her arm.

"Yeah, let's go kick his butt." Kaorin said as she placed her hand over Osaka's.

"For friendship." Sakaki said as she joined in.

"For our home." Yomi said as she also placed her hand into the small huddle that was forming.

"For our honor." Kagura said as she joined the huddle.

"For our very existence." Chiyo added as she also joined them.

Tomo just stared at them. "Well Tomo what are you waiting for." Yomi asked.

"I think there may be one more reason for us to do this." she said.

"What is it?" Kaorin asked.

Tomo looked at all the people watching them. "For….our…..fans." she finally answered as she joined the huddle.

"LET'S DO THIS!!!!!!!" The azu-girls said in unison as the broke the huddle and slowly walked towards Lewis……..

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER……..**

**Yes it's true, this fic will come to a close in the next chapter and I have saved the best for last….**

**Quick notes: If you don't know who Tiffany Grant is, shame on you cause as Azu fans you should know heh heh heh. Also The Song is "We Got The Beat by the Go-Go's, A song from the 80's when I first heard it I just imagined the Azu-girls performing it.**

**Once again sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, thanks for all your reviews and I hope this chapter was worth the wait until then….take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	25. Part 23 Final

-1**This is it the final chapter, let's just get to it so please enjoy…….AR**

"You are not serious?" Lewis asked the Azu-girls as they slowly walked towards him and Kassie.

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma.**

Tomo just gave a little smirk. "Like Osaka said, we have unity and that's all it's gonna take to beat you." she replied.

**Azumanga Daioh Gets Real**

**By Anime Rebirth**

Lewis just gave an evil smile and launched and energy beam towards the girls, blasting them backwards and then slam into a wall.

"Of course, unity can be so overrated nowadays." Tomo said as she and the other moaned in pain.

**PART………23!!!!!!!!! (Final)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Azugirls slowly stood up and stared at Lewis. "He's pretty strong, and he isn't even fully powered." Kaorin explained.

"Somehow we gotta separate Kassie-chan from him." Chiyo started. "It may not make him powerless, but at least it would give us a better chance."

"How, we can't even get close enough to him even to use a peashooter." Tomo complained.

"What happened to unity?" Yomi asked.

"It got knocked out of me with that blast Fatso." Tomo insulted back.

"DON'T CALL ME FATSO!!!!!!!" Yomi yelled back.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" Sakaki yelled which caused everyone to stare at her in a shocked look. "I know you are all angered by the situation, but do you want to return to a comatose state." Sakaki said. "If you must express your rage." He stared at Lewis. "Do it towards him."

Kagura clinched her fist. "Sakaki is right, I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to go home, I want to go back to my life, being on the swim team, enjoying my life at school, whether it is just an anime life, but it is my life nevertheless."

Kaorin just stared at everyone. "I know I really never hang out with you a lot, heck I guess being a minor character I probably hardly ever come out at all, but after being with you guys for these two weeks, I feel closer to you that I have ever been." She stared at Sakaki. "More than others." Sakaki just smiled.

Osaka just stared at everyone. "I know I may seem like an airhead, and I know I may get on your nerves sometimes, but that's the way I am, I have always found life so interesting, I like to learn about new things, weather it be about friendship…. or 'roids." Everyone just smiled at her statement. "Oh and Tomo, unity isn't overrated, I guess it's just misunderstood sometimes." He stared at Lewis. "And he is still a son of a bitch."

"Yomi, I'm…sorry I called you fatso, to be honest, I always thought you had a nice figure." Tomo told Yomi.

"But then why do you always insult me like that?" Yomi asked.

"I guess…..I guess because I'm me." Tomo said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

The seven girls then held hands. "I think it's time we kick his but Azumanga style." Chiyo said. "In other words, let's be ourselves."

**BACKGROUND MUSIC…….**

_Lu La lu La piano wa sekai no yumesaku nohara ni melody  
Kowareta tokei wo shinjite jikan wa dare no mikata?_

Doushite konna ni watashi no mune yasashii dareka wo matteruno?  
Oshiete sutekina mirai Moonlight,moonlight sleepin'

The Azu-girls all run off into different directions Lewis shot a beam towards Sakaki, but the tall girl manages to avoid it by running out of the way. Lewis kept shooting beam after the beam, but Sakaki with her quick speed kept avoiding blast after blast. "Impossible" Lewis thought.

_Lu La lu La Omoide ringo ni mezame no shoujo ga kiss shite  
Setsunaku hirogeta hon niwa futari no bell ga naruyo_

Dakishimetaikara itoshiihito  
Mou nakanaidene Good bye sadness  
Fushigina tobira no moji wa "Soramimi cake"

Tomo ran towards Lewis. "Hey Lewis-baby, I'll bet you do poorly in your exams at school don't you?" She said with an annoying smile.

Lewis just clinched his fist. "HOW DARE YOU, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I SCORED A PERFECT 100 ON MY LAST TEST!!!!!" He screamed.

Tomo smiled. "Too easy……BONKURAS UNITE!!!!!!"

"31!!!!!!!!" Tomo screamed.

"30!!!!!!!!" Kagura also screamed.

"42!!!!!!!!" Osaka screamed.

"ALL TOTAL THAT'S 103 THE BONKURAS WIN AGAIN!!!!!" The three bonkuras yelled.

Lewis just stared at them. "What the hell is that?" he demanded.

"A distraction." he her a voice said from behind him. "Huh?" he quickly turned around and Yomi was standing right there.

"Surprise." Yomi said as she gave Lewis a huge uppercut knocking him to the floor.

_Wonderland! youkoso kiminiwa Fairyland! ai no mahou nano  
Love's all way! Mainichi fuwafuwa komugi no yuuwaku_

Cake for you! tabetene konya wa Tea for you! seiza no ochakai  
Mado ni tenshi no chorus kiminiwa soramimi? sukidayo sukidayo no koe

Kaorin quickly ran up to Kassie a grabbed her, pulling her to safety. "Hang in there Kassie-chan." she told her.

"Kaorin? You're okay?" Kassie asked in a weak tone.

"We all are Kassie-chan, now just save you're energy." __

Lu La lu La Piano ni sekai wa yumemiru chiisana melody  
Yubikara inori no waltz ga afureteii kimochine

Itsudemo sunaona watashi no mune shizuka ni nemuri no aisatsu  
Himitsu no onegai dakara Holly,Holly whisper

"What is going on here?" Nails asked.

"It looks like there doing a lot of Azumanga moments." A voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around and saw that it was Piper.

"Piper, you should be in the hospital." Bethany told her.

"I snuck out while my parents were busy with the doctor."

"Well who bought you?" Gwen asked.

It was then that Maggie walked up. "I did, I really couldn't let my granddaughter alone now could I." she said.

_  
Lu La lu La dokodemo danro wa mikkagetten kara oriruhimo  
Kogoeru tabibito no kokoro tokashite Hug shiteruyo_

Kireina kuuki ni hikari no michi mayowasu arukeba Welcome pleasure  
Hitomi ni ukanda moji wa "Soramimi no cake"

Lewis eyes started to glow white as he slowly started to float up in the air. "YOU WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!!!!!!"

"Too late monkey butt." Tomo said as she smirked.

Lewis was about to shoot a beam at Tomo when he noticed little Chiyo standing under some lights. "This will kill their motivation." He thought.

"HE'S GONNA FIRE AT CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!" Kagura yelled.

Sakaki tried to run to her but the beam was just to fast.

"CHIYO-CHAN FLY CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!" Osaka screamed.

"Are you kidding?" Chiyo asked.

"YEAH CHIYO, REMEMBER YOU ARE AN ANIME CHARACTER, WE BELIEVE IN YOU!!!!!" Piper screamed.

The blast hit Chiyo dead on. "That's on little brat down." he said to himself.

The other Azu-girls as well as their friends were just staring upwards as the were surprised for a moment. Well everyone except Osaka.

"It…..can't….be." Lewis said as she saw a small figure flying above him.

Chiyo slowly opened her eyes. "I'm….flying?" Chiyo said as she noticed that her pigtails were flapping up and down. Everyone in the staples center cheered her on.

__

Wonderland! youkoso kiminiwa Fairyland! koi no yorokobi wo  
Love's all way! mainichi wakuwaku komugi no bouken

Cake for you! chiisana shiawase Tea for you! daisukina egao de  
mado ni tenshi no chorus kiminiwa soramimi? sukidayo sukidayo no koe

Kaorin quickly rushed still carrying Kassie. "I need your help, she's getting worse." she pleaded.

"I don't get it, with you girls okay, she should be fully recovered." Piper said.

Sakaki rushed up. "Lewis has taken most of her life force for the stone." Sakaki lowered her head. "We may not be able to save her."

"No." Piper said softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the Azuworld, Yukari saw the her whole body was fading. "No, If I'm disappearing then that means that Nyamo…..Minamo….."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHH I'M VANISHING!!!!!!!" Yuka screamed.

"ME TOO!!!!!!!!!" Miruchi also screamed.

The braid maiden also noticed that she was also vanishing. "Don't be frightened, everything is going to be okay." she tried to reassure them.

"Really, you promise?" Miruchi asked.

"Yeah." the braid maiden told them.

"We don't even know your name." Yuka asked.

"It's Rachel…..Rachel Handelbarz now lets just hold hands and you'll see, things will be normal soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the real world, things seemed to be going well for the Azu-girls…..

Lewis was starting to get annoyed, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hit Chiyo, who was still flying around, in fact it looked like the little girl was having the time of her life.

"MISS ME, MISS ME, NOW YOU GOTTA KISS……" Chiyo started when she realized what she was saying. "Never mind." She said.

Lewis was getting more furious. "This is impossible, she cannot be flying, and those other girls are just that, regular girls." He then gave a small but evil smile. "Then they also must die like regular girls." it was then that he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. All of the doors in the Staples Center closed tight.

"I don't like where this is going." Yomi said.

"If I can't hit you one at a time, then I'll take everyone out in one final blow, except for me and Lynn, after the explosion I'll just finish colleting her life energy and then she can join you." He said as he gave an evil laugh.

People started to run around in a panic.

"Okay, now we got a major problem." Tomo said.

"Sakaki-san?" Kaorin said as she started to tremble.

Sakaki held her hand. "I'll be right here Kaorin-san." She told her.

Chiyo landed next to the other Azu-girls. "We're going to die aren't we." She asked.

Osaka just stared at her little friend. "If we are, I just wanna tell 'ya that you have always been my best friend Chiyo-chan."

"Osaka-san." Chiyo said as she slowly hugged her Osaken friend.

"So I guess that's it huh Yomi." Tomo said.

"At least we tried our best." Yomi responded.

Kagura just stared at her classmates. "Guys, I just wanna say, I love you all." And with that the seven girls gave a group hug."

"It….can't end….like this……" Kassie said softly. "I won't…..let….it." Her body started to glow.

"Kassie?" Piper said in confused tone.

"Help…..is…..coming." She said as she started to float.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis continued to laugh maniacally as he saw he was about to achieve total victory. "At last, no one will stand in my way for total dominance."

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!" A voice behind him said.

"Huh?" Lewis slowly turned around, and he almost fell down in shock at the sight before him. "What, what are you?"

In front on him was a huge yellow cat with large oval eyes just staring at him. "You have been a very naughty boy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that?" Bethany asked.

"Chiyo-Chichi." Sakaki responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU CAN'T BE REAL!!!!!!" Lewis yelled.

"Are you calling me a fake cat?" Chiyo-Chichi asked.

"I'll destroy you." Lewis said as he launched a beam at him, but it simply bounced off. "NO….NO!!!!!" Lewis started to panic.

"So you want the full power of that stone." Chiyo-Chichi started. "Then you're more than welcomed to it." the yellow cat's eyes started to glow as the pendant started to glow as well.

"ARGH IS GETTING HOT!!!!!!!" Lewis said as he tried to remove the pendant but to no avail. "IT WON'T COME OFF!!!!!"

"I bid thee farewell, I hope you have learned a valuable lesson from this." Chiyo-Chichi said as he floated away.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Lewis screamed as he felt his body get hotter and hotter until………BOOM!!!!!!!!

"Wow, Lewis go boom boom." Osaka said. As the pendant just fell to the ground.

Piper was relieved. "Wow Kassie you did it, you managed to call Chiyo-Chichi to save the day." Kassie didn't answer. "Kassie?" Piper just stared at Kassie's lifeless body. "KASSIE!!!!!!!"

The Azu-girls surrounded their fallen friend.

"It's not….fair." Kaorin said. "She can't be gone."

"Kassie-chan." Chiyo said as she began to cry.

Everyone in the Staples Center surrounded them. Most of them crying at what had happen.

"YOU CAN'T DIE, I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DIE!!!!!" Tomo said as she fell to her knees. "I didn't give you permission……" Yomi just grabbed Tomo's shoulder.

"Kassie, my poor dear Kassie." Maggie said as she also began to cry.

"Why are you all weeping?" Chiyo-Chichi said as he landed next to everyone.

"Why?" Sakaki said as she angrily stared at the yellow cat. "Our friend is dead and you have the audacity to ask us that."

Chiyo-Chichi just stared at them. "She's just resting." A tear appeared in his eye. "I'm just happy I finally have a chance to finally see her." She turned to Piper. "And you as well Piper."

Piper stared at him. "How do you know of us?" she asked.

Chiyo-Chichi started to glow and soon he began to transform.

"Cool." Osaka said.

After a few seconds, Chiyo-Chichi had transformed into a man.

"Monty?" Maggie said in a shocked tone.

"Hello Maggie, I have missed you so much." Monty said.

Piper slowly stood up. "Grandpa?" she asked softly. "But how did you…..?"

Monty just sighed. "After the stone opened a gateway I was transported to these girls world. I also found myself transformed into Chiyo-Chichi. At first I was angry about what had happened to me. But then as time passed I saw how these girls lived, how no matter what life threw at them, everything always seemed to work out for them….. Except for Kaorin.

Kaorin just sighed. "So what else is new." Sakaki held her shoulder which caused Kaorin to smiled.

Monty "Anyway, after many years I felt the stone reactivate and the next thing I know, these 7 girls had vanished. I knew that somehow they ended up in this world, but since the gateway had closed already, I could not get to them so that I could use the stone to transport them back." He looked at the monitors. "And as you can see without them to keep balance in the storyline, Azumanga Daioh has no choice but to collapse upon itself."

"Taking all of our friends with it." Kagura added.

"Yes." Monty said. "And now the time had come to bring balance into our worlds."

"Wait what about Kassie-chan?" Chiyo asked.

Monty just smiled. He held out his hand as the pendant floated into his hand. "Now girls just make a circle around her." he told the Azu-girls.

The seven girls surrounded Kassie, slowly the stone began to glow. And a beam shot out hitting the Azu-Girls, Kassie, and Monty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie slowly opened her eyes, she found herself floating among the clouds.

"I'm glad to see you are awake my dear grandchild." Monty told him as he floated up to her.

"Grandfather?" Kassie said as she gave him a big hug as she began to cry.

"There there child." Monty told her.

"I'm just so happy to finally be with you, I can't wait to get home so that we catch up on everything we've missed." Kassie said.

"I'm afraid I cannot go back with you." Monty said as he frowned.

"What, but why?" Kassie demanded.

"I belong in the Azuworld now, I have also become connected to that world, if I should leave it will also cause it to fall upon itself." he explained.

"It's not fair, I finally see you, and now we have to say goodbye." Kassie said in an angry tone.

"It does not have to be goodbye, I will always keep an eye on you and Piper, I promise I will always be with you two." He touched his heart. "In here."

Kassie just stared at him. "I love you Grandpa." She said as she gave him another hug.

"I love you too….Kassie-chan." Monty responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie slowly opened her eyes. She found herself lying on the floor as the Azu-girls were in a circle above her just staring at her.

"Kassie-chan?" Chiyo asked.

"Uh….yeah?" Kassie answered.

"SHE'S OKAY!!!!!!" The Azu-Girls said in unison as everyone in the convention cheered.

"Okay." Monty started. "Now it's time for you seven to go home."

"Oh boy I can't wait to tell everyone back home about our adventures here." Tomo said.

"And Kaorin-san, as soon as we get back, I want to take you to the arcade to try and win you some necoconeco plushes." Sakaki said.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible." Monty said. "As soon as you get back to your world, you, as well as everyone there will have no knowledge of ever being here."

"No, are you saying that Kaorin and I will forget about becoming a couple." Sakaki said as tears came out of her eyes.

Kaorin held Sakaki's hand. "It's okay Sakaki-san."

"Kaorin-san?" Sakaki asked in a puzzled tone.

"At least I know right now that given a chance, we can end up together, at least I experienced that and I'm happy about it." Kaorin responded.

"I happy to have experienced it was well." Sakaki said as she smiled.

Chiyo walked up to Kassie and Piper. "I'm sure going to miss you." she told them.

"You'd better just take care of yourselves, promise?" Kassie said.

"We will." Chiyo responded.

Maggie walked up to Monty. "I've missed you so much." she told him.

Monty just stared at Maggie's blue eyes. "I missed you too, promise me you'll keep an eye on the girls."

"I will." Maggie answered.

Monty turned to the Azu-girls. "Okay then, let's go home." Monty gave the pendant to Kassie. "Promise me you'll take good care of it."

"I will grandpa." Kassie answered.

"Okay then, just concentrate on it and we'll be on our way." Monty told her.

Kassie closed her eyes, she could feel the stone's power flowing through her body. "I wish for them to return to the world of Azumanga Daioh." she said.

A huge flash of light surrounded the Staples Center……. And in an instant the Azu-girls and Monty was gone.

"Take care girls……." Kassie said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A FEW WEEKS LATER………**

After all the excitement the Azu-girls caused the anime network decided to start broadcasting Azumanga Daioh again, starting with an all day marathon. Kassie, Piper, Destiny and Bethany were in Kassie and Piper's room.

"So you really think they forgot all about us?" Destiny asked.

"I'm afraid so." Piper said. "But we sure had a blast with them, didn't we?"

"Quiet the Marathon is starting." Kassie said.

**BACKGROUND MUSIC……**

Yukari is seen pedaling towards school, she appears to be running late. She goes over to one side and notices the chain had come loose on her bike.

_Just when I thought I had to make it alone  
You were right there by my side  
Making a stand holding my hand, the way you do  
Then to remind me of a "me and you"_

A cockroach is flying around the classroom as Tomo tries to hit it with her rolled up workbook. First she hits Chiyo and the Yomi as they both go spinning in the air.

Miss Lancaster is in the teachers lounge watching the marathon with other teachers, she is laughing hysterically because Tomo had done the same thing to her a few weeks ago.__

When I'm with you all my fear disappears  
Like if I reach I'll touch the sky  
You've got my back, pick up my slack when I can't see  
But nothing keeps me up like knowing we'll be

Friends forever  
Face whatever  
Friends forever yay!  
We're never gonna be apart

The girls are Scuba diving in Okinawa. Chiyo is enjoying a small puffer fish swimming in front of her when suddenly, Osaka seems to come out of nowhere holding some sea cucumbers.

At the "Aquarium In The Pacific." The staff couldn't help but enjoy what Osaka had just done. "And just think, she was here swimming in our Aquarium." one of them said. __

You and me we are so oddly the same  
The way we think, the way we play  
Right from the start, so off the chart, about this thing  
But we didn't know at first that we were making

Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever yeah!  
We'll always be there

It was the third year the girls were going to Chiyo's summer home. Sakaki, Kaorin, and Tomo were riding in the Yukarimobile. As Tomo seemed to be enjoying the ride, Sakaki and Kaorin were scared out their wits.

The Roller Coaster Operator was sitting down watching the episode on TV. "No wonder those girls handled this coaster so well."__

Oh yes there also can be times that get rough  
And all that can be said is "sorry"  
That we were wrong and said some meaningless stuff  
And we'll go on together through any nasty weather yeah!

Friends forever  
Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever  
Friends forever  
Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever  
Face whatever  
Friends forever  
Bond together

Yomi seemed worried about the college entrance exam, she still had the good luck charm that Chiyo had given her. Osaka grabbed the charm and tried to infuse her mental power into it, freaking Yomi out.

The Dodger's Picher was watching the episode on TV. "Scary." He said as he shivered. (okay so not everyone is enjoying it.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie could feel a tear run down her cheek.

"You miss them don't you?" Piper asked.

"I miss them a lot." Kassie responded. "But at least they seem to have a happy life." They see Kaorin grabbing Tomo by the collar reminder her not to forget to give her the graduation picture of her and Sakaki. "Well except Kaorin."

"I still think it's sucks that they can't remember us." Bethany said.

"I guess that's the way it's gotta be." Destiny added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six azu-girls were leaving the high school. They had just graduated. Chiyo was standing in front of the school and stared at it. The other five azu-girls just stared at her. Then without warning they walked up towards Chiyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Piper said.

"What is it?" Kassie asked.

"Chiyo is supposed to bow to the school in this scene."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the other girls reached Chiyo, Kaorin came out of the school and joined them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is not right, the scene where Tomo took the pictures, that's supposed to be Kaorin's final appearance in the series." Piper said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven azu-girls held hands and stared out too the screen. Then they all bowed. "Arigato Kassie-chan……..Arigato Piper-chan, we love you." They said in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They…..remember us." Kassie said as she gave a small smile.

"But…how?" Piper responded.

Chiyo-Chichi appeared on the screen. "They have not forgotten, because they care for you so much, treasure it, because this rarely ever happens."

Kassie and Piper smiled as Chiyo-Chichi vanished from the screen, then they saw the seven Azu-Girls walking down the sidewalk as the sun was setting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin then grabbed Sakaki's hand and then she turned to the screen. "You see, I can have a happy ending too." (the theme to Raspberry Heaven is heard in the background)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassie then smiled. "Not and ending, but a happy beginning."

**THAT'S THE END.**

**Well that's it, it's done. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it. And now from some quick notes**

**Of Course who isn't going to recognize Soramimi Cake by Oranges & Lemons , the main them from Azumanga Daioh I just had to put it in this fic and I felt that the battle with Lewis was the perfect place to put it.**

**Also the second song is "Friends Forever" By Puffy AmiYumi What better way to describe the Azu-Girls Friendship.**

**Just in case you are curious, here is a track listing for the "Soundtrack" to this fic….**

**1. Winds Of Mon Ami (Sakura Nogawa) (Kaorin)**

**2. Hippy Hippy Shake (The Beatles) **

**3. Rock You Like A Hurricane (The Scorpions)**

**4. Walking On Sunshine (Ally & AJ)**

**5. Sorzore no Oneway (Rei Tanaka) (Yomi)**

**6. ** **Get It Together (Matsuoka Yuki) (Osaka)**

**7. Unwritten (Natasha Bedingfield)**

**8. We Got The Beat (The Go Go's)**

**9. Soramim Cake (Oranges and Lemons)**

**10. Friends Forever (Puffy AmiYumi)**

**Once again thanks for reading, until then …..take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


End file.
